Truth or Dare
by ShootingStarBoo24
Summary: Sometimes we have to accept our faith instead of denying and fighting against it. Lei Fang and Jann Lee learned the difficult way but can they handle the rocky past they've encounter for years and still accept each other? Friendships/love/memories/future
1. The Vacation Trip

_**Hello! I'm going to warn you guys that my grammar sucks . English is not my best language sadly *cries* but I will try my best and thank you for tolerating it! I know it's everyone's pet peeve but I do appreciate everyone to sticking with me for it!**_

 _ **So just a brief, I've been bothering to write this every since I got back to playing the game. I forgot how much fun it was and how much I love everyone personalities! This is leaning more towards Lei Fang and Jann Lee(obviously! aren't they just cute together?!) but there's other couples involved. I'm mostly trying to lean towards more of bonding and friendships as well consider how much work was done and how much everyone friendship grew as a friendly rival.**_

 _ **SOME characters might be a little OOC(Maybe a lot.) But I've been trying to do some researches and slowly getting to know every character in order to write the stories out along with any good ideas to how I'm going to play this out. Also I notice there's not many DOA stories written!(WHATTT?!)**_

 _ **WITH THAT SAID!**_

 _ **welcome to DOA: Truth or Dare! And no, this is NOT the game Truth or Dare. But it is a little game the ladies of the DOA decided to play...in an extreme measure. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own the game , and I extremely apologies for my grammar ):**_

* * *

"Yahoo!" Tina shouted as she jumped in the air. "Three months vacation in the Bahamas?! Hell yah! Who wouldn't love that?!" Tina then wrapped her arms around her Chinese friend as she grinned at her. "Maybe you might be able to spend a little time with You. Know. Whoooo~" Tina sung out. Lei Fang felt her cheek warm. Tina giggled at her reaction.

"Yeah , right..." Lei Fang spat out as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She glanced at the stoic man as he too has his arm crossed, interacting with the two ninjas; Hayabusa and Hayate. After their small argument, she can care less about that cocky man. _'You can keep telling yourself that.'_ Lei Fang mind spoke carelessly. Lei Fang turned red. ignoring her rebellious mind. She scoff. "I swear! I'll beat him next time so he can eat his own words." Tina rolled her eyes as she know this love rivalry been going on too long. She shook her head to the immature respond Lei Fang made. It's obvious she's in denial better yet, It's _clear_ as day _they're_ in denial for each other's love.

"Yeah, okay hon. Whatever you say" Before Lei Fang can argue back, Tina called out to Hitomi as she was dragged to her and their other two friends, Kasumi and Ayame. "We better get to the bus before they leave us behind! I am NOT missing this free vacation!" Tina shouted happily.

Jann Lee watched the two girls joining in with the rest of the ladies. He furrow his brows . Of course she's going to accept the vacation. Instead of training to beat him, she chooses to waste three months laying around the beach. No wonder why she's weak. She can never beat him if she continues to slack off. Then it hit Jann. The beach, The sun, Bikini? Lei Fang? MEN? Jann Lee gritted his teeth. She's _willingly_ to show off her body to some stranger _carelessly_? no wonder she was easily attacked six years ago. Come to think about it, _why_ did she take it to the heart in the _wrong_ way when he saved her? He remember what she said after easily(Admitting was a little difficult) beating her in the tournament.

 _"UGH! I will defeat you next time Jann Lee! I'll train harder and I will make sure you see my strength!" Lei Fang yelled as she stomped her foot. She looked at him with fire and determination in her eyes._

I thought women would appreciate being saved. Jann Lee scoff . He forget he's talking about _Lei Fang_. She's too stubborn and too hard headed to accept such gratitude. Come to think about it, why did he save her? Jann snapped back to reality as Hayate called out his name. He looked at the brown hair ninja.

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked. Jann waved his hand dismissing the question. "Non of your business" Jann respond irritated. Hayate raised an eyebrow, not affected by the rude respond. Hayate then chuckled while shaking his head. "you make it too obvious." Hayate mumbled to himself as he walked towards the exit, following the giggling, lively ladies. Hayabusa put his hand on Jann shoulder.

"we should get going before they leave us behind." Hayabusa said . He paused as he question rather to not point out the obvious of Jann glaring at Lei Fang. Not out of hatred...but most likely caring and overprotective instinct kicked in. Hayabusa almost wanted to laughed himself as he remember Jann Lee didn't hesitated to knock Lei Fang out in the tournament . If anything, Hayabusa along with Hayate wants to know what is triggering this man to even make such facial reaction.

Jann scoff. He can't believe he actually got convinced to go. If anything, why did he get convinced to go? questioning himself, he made his way towards the door following the rest of the crew.

* * *

 ** _So how was it?! I know it's short. I promise you the next one will be longer. I just didn't have that much time to write longer. I am currently working on the next chapter. I want this story to be a little fun so I'll admit that yes SOME characters will be OOC. BUT not too bad. Just a little._**

 ** _I am debating to put some practice fights. But I'm not good at explaining the fight scene. I'm still learning their special moves and powers. defense and attacks. With that said, please don't get your hopes for having fight scenes. lol._**

 ** _It's not going to be so mushy too. Like I stated on the top; I am trying to lean this into friendships and relationships. Mostly about Lei Fang and Jann Lee cause I love them together! after seeing the DOA5 Lei Fang story; I can't help but to get excited to write a story. Again, I'm sorry about my grammars. I'm not the best writer out. I just want to unleash my imagination. I actually had the story longer than this but I erase them on accident . D: clumsy me. AGAIN! I promised the next one will be less boring and fun!_**

 ** _NOTE: the only focus is the couple pairs and their relationship with their friends. I really do hope you enjoy the intro! Stay put!_**


	2. The Fun Just Getting Started

_**Okay I did notice that I uploaded the wrong chapter and accidentally cleared all my chapter. So here is the correct chapter to make it more clear. I'm terribly sorry about that! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Again; I'm terribly sorry for my bad grammars. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was a bright beautiful morning. Lei Fang got up happily as she opened her balcony door; revealing the beautiful view of the isolated beach. She couldn't help but to feel overwhelm with relief and happiness. She haven't felt like this for a long time. Back at home; her schedule was too busy for friends and her love life. It's not that she had no choice. She just choose to leave it like that. She was a college student and a full time Tai Chi Quan assistant mentor. As much as her parents disapproval her fighting life; They continue to support her choice as long as she focus on her career and make Tai Chi Quan her hobby than her life. Lei Fang tried to not keep any promises with her parents because she was determined to train harder to prove her fighting was as strong as Jann's Jeet Kune Do.

Lei Fang suddenly heard a loud banging through her door and a loud familiar voice. She quickly ran to her door before her best friend knocks it down. Sometimes Tina can forget her strength and " _accidentally_ " damages things she should _not_ damage.

"What in the world is taking you so long to get ready?!" Tina yelled walking in Lei Fang's room as swung her hand up in the air. She turned around and placed both her hands on her hip. "Why aren't you dressed yet?! Everyone is waiting for us at the beach!" Tina eyes furrowed.

"I'm sorry! I just never got the chance to admire the view on my balcony! We only been here for three days! It's so gorgeous." Lei Fang said. She quickly ran to her luggage trying to find her swimsuits. She grabbed her favorite swimsuit But before Lei Fang could go to the bathroom to change; Tina snatched the swimsuit from her hand and observed it.

" _This_ is what you're planning to wear?" Tina said as she looked at the swimsuit in horror.

"Wha...what's wrong with it?" Lei Fang asked nervously. She doesn't see anything wrong with her swimsuit. It was a basic pink one piece swimsuit. Tina shook her head in disapproval as she grabbed Lei Fang out the door.

"We are going to buy you a better swimsuit. How on earth are you going to impress guy with that?! Show off your goods!" Tina huffed.

"What?!" Lei Fang tried to protest only to be stopped by Tina.

"Lei Fang; you have an amazing body! Stop arguing back with me and just trust me!" Tina said with confidence. Lei Fang sigh in defeat as she was dragged away from her room by her best friend.

* * *

"Hey Kokoro! Have you've seen Lei Fang and Tina? They were suppose to be here an hour ago." Hitomi asked . She jogged to Kokoro who was setting up the volleyball net with Eliot. Kokoro shrugged.

"Not sure." Kokoro responded. "Do you know Eliot?"

"I saw them going to the hotel's mini store looking at swimsuits" Eliot told Hitomi. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"We always go on vacation every year. Why would they need more swimsuit?" Hitomi asked curious.

"Not sure. But Lei Fang was the only one who wasn't dressed." Eliot responded. He examined the net. "it's set here!" He gave Kokoro a thumbs up.

"Oh go-What is Tina planning now?" Hitomi sighed knowing her friend _too_ well.

"It's good here!" Kokoro said. "Let's play some volley ball guys!"

After a couple of rounds; They heard two familiar voices arguing back and forth. They turned their attention to their blonde headed friend and their blushing brown hair friend.

"Tina! This is too much!" Lei Fang whined. She felt naked. Tina rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault your the rare Asians that got some busts! You look great!" Lei Fang was wearing a upside down white heart shape top with a teasing low cut matching bikini bottom. She felt exposed. She can feel the wind under her bottom. She for sure is not going swimming knowing that water can make a dramatic change of size when the swimsuit is wet.

Eliot being young blushed at the scene. Eliot and Lei Fang would run into each other back a home due to his master taking her under his wing as his assistant mentor. He was used to seeing everyone wearing their typical swimsuit but this is the most revealing he ever seen Lei Fang wear.

Hitomi giggled at her embarrassed friend. "You look great, Lei!" Hitomi encouraged. The girls agreed as they compliment her. The men ignored the topic. It's better to say nothing than to say something rather it's encouraging or not. Women theory is very complicated. They're either in the dog house for complimenting another women or they're in the dog house for dissing the women. It's best to keep quiet but unlike them, Zack without a care in the world casually went up to Lei Fang put his arm around her shoulder. Giving her his signature charming smile.

"You're on fire, Lei! I approve!" Zack said as he winked at her. Before Tina pulled Lei Fang away as she was about to punched the flirting Muay Thai fighter. She stopped as Zack yelped loudly . His faced was collided with the sandy ground from the volleyball ball hitting him from behind his head _hard._

"What the fuck?!" Zack yelled as he rubbed his head. He looked at the person who violently threw the ball at him. Jann Lee gave him a deadly glare. Zack wasn't sure if he was ready to die or not. But he was close to throwing an insult at Jann Lee. Jann in the other hand turn his attention to Lei Fang. She blushed from his sudden stare. He scoffed at her; Making Lei Fang quickly changing her mood to annoyance at his sudden attitude. _'Jerk'_ She thought

"Are we playing or not?" Jann grunt as he walked to the volleyball court. The girls could help but to laughed at Zack.

Lei Fang quickly denied. She walked toward base camp. After settling herself down; she putted on some sunscreen. Tina joined in the game while Helena, and Lisa went to grab drinks from the beach bar.

After an hour of a good tanning; Lei Fang decided to go to the ocean for an ankle dip. She was too cautious about her bikini. She sigh in relief as she felt the cooled water brushed on her ankle. The ocean was clear blue; making the pure white sand even more beautiful. The sky was as clear as the ocean. Today was the perfect day.

"Wow!" Lei Fang said happily as she watch the school of fishes swam around her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" Lei Fang jumped at the question. She turned her head quickly to meet eye to eye with a dark brown eyes, tall, handsome man. He gave her a charming smile. He chuckled. "I didn't mean to startled you. I'm Aaron."

Lei Fang took a moment before she answered him. "Lei Fang."

* * *

From the distance Jann Lee notice the strange man talking to Lei Fang. He glared at them. Who the hell was that guy? He never seen him before. His eyebrow twitched as he saw Lei Fang gave out a small laugh. Even though she was from a good distance away; he could hear her laugh clear as day in his head. Of course that swimsuit was going to attract guys. Jann was now irritated.

"Jann! Watch out!" Tina yelled but it was too late. The ball collided with Jann's head. Tina burst out laughing as she pointed at the _very_ irritated Jann. "Holy shit, Jann! Talk about karma!" Tina yelled out. Jann death glared her. Before she could throw anymore insult; Hitomi quickly covered her mouth and laughed nervously as she apologized on the behalf of Tina childish reaction. She dragged Tina to their base camp. They sat down roughly as Tina continue to laugh.

"Chill, T! Jann is seriously going to kill you and I doubt Lei Fang can save you from his grip." Hitomi tried not to laughed herself. It was shocking to her that Jann didn't react quick enough from the ball. He was always so precise and other than Hayabusa and Hayate; He was pretty quick at dodging any attacks.

"Did you see the look on his face?! Oh my god! I can't help myself!" Tina said through her laughed. She lean back using both her elbow as support. She did her cat call whistle as she checked out the man. "Look at that bod."

"Wow...He's pretty cute" Hitomi admitted. Trying to speak quietly. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"What are you afraid of? Hayate gettin' jelly over your compliment?" Tina teased. Hitomi pushed Tina playfully as they watched from the distance.

"And who is _that_ piece of hunk?" Tina and Hitomi turned her attention towards the owner of the voice. Lisa whistle as she sat down with her drink. Helena joins in with her margarita.

" _That_ my friend is the hunk that's trying to get at Lei Fang." Tina said proudly.

They watched as Lei Fang was nervously chatting away with the stranger. "Oh c'mon Lei! add some flirting to it girl! Work that magic charm!" Tina cheered.

"T, Shush! She's coming!" Hitomi said as they quickly tried to played off their spying. Lei Fang was looking at the ground not noticing her friends creepy staring. She slowly looked up and was taken aback .

"Wh...what?" Lei Fang questioned. Hitomi grabbed Lei Fang wrist forcing her to sit down in front of them.

"Who is that?'

"how old is he?"

"Did you see that abs?

"Did you feel it?"

"Did you lick it?!"

"What the hell, Lisa?! Why the hell would she lick his abs?!"

"You asked her if she felt his abs, Tina."

"That's _more_ normal than freakin' licking a stranger's abs, Dumbass!"

"Can you guys be quiet so Lei Fang can talk!" Hitomi yelled at them with a glare before turning her full attention to Lei Fang. "So who was that?"

"That's..."

"Aaron Johnson." Now all the attention was turned towards Helena. She sipped her cocktail. "After his father died; He took half the heritage of the hotel company that we are staying in. The other half is owned by me. He's my business partner. If you didn't recalled we had the DOA tournament here before when it was under construction still. The stage is now the ballroom." They looked at Helena in awed at the new information. Even Lei Fang didn't know about the large heritage.

"So Lei, tell us! Did he asked you out?!" Tina asked excitedly.

Lei Fang blushed. There was a long silent. She nodded her head. Then sighed. "I told him I don't know..." Lei Fang confessed.

"What?!" Both Hitomi and Tina yelled out in unison.

"I...I just don't know!" Lei Fang tried to explained but couldn't get the right word out. Thankfully Helena spoke up.

"She just met Aaron, Ladies. You wouldn't want Lei Fang go to an unfamiliar place with a unfamiliar person, right?"

"Yeah...That's true..." Tina softly spoke. She gave her best friend a smiled. "Look Lei, Just give the man a chance! But just invite him with us when we go out as a group! that way if anything happened; we can be there to help!"

"That's a great idea! You can never be too careful even being a Tai Chi Quan genius." Hitomi agreed.

"And hey; Maybe this might be a good knock out for Jann" Tina teased as she tried to held in her laugh. Lei Fang looked at her confused, raising an eye brow as her heavily snickering friend explained to her what happened.

* * *

Nothing felt more amazing than to have a long cool shower after soaking in the sun for hours. She felt relieved and refreshed as she pulped on her bed. She rest her head on the comfortable pillow. She couldn't believed what she heard. She felt her cheek warming up as Tina kept teasing her for having Jann Lee get hit with the volleyball ball. She tried to deny that Jann Lee have any sort of affection towards her. She couldn't help but to laughed herself. She wished she could of saw _"_ _Jann The Dragon"_ get knocked down by a ball. Still...She wasn't convinced that Jann was focusing on Lei Fang and Aaron little encounter. It was too out of the ordinary for Jann's action.

Lei Fang jolt up as she heard a familiar warrior cry out her balcony. She forgotten that she left her slide door opened. Lei Fang fixed her towel that she wrapped around her body before She quietly got out of her bed and snuck her way outside. Luckily Kasumi taught her how to be silent like a ninja. She leaned on her balcony as she saw Jann Lee perfectly practicing his Jeet Kune Do. Every power hit he threw was perfection and with ease. She was in awed. She wasn't sure what's gotten into her.

After a good 20 minutes of watching; Lei Fang jumped as she heard her hotel room door swung opened; giving a loud thump from the door slamming against the wall.

"Oh Lei!" Tina roared out. She gracefully let herself in holding a shopping bag.

"Ti-Tina! How did you get in?!" Lei Fang yelled shockingly. Jann Lee quickly looked up at the noise; seeing Lei Fang long hair freely falling over the balcony. The looked in her face was stunned.

"I took your spare key earlier!" Tina said holding up the hotel key. Before Lei Fang lectured at her best friend; her attention was now focus on the shopping bag

"uh...Tina? What's in the bag?" Lei Fang asked nervously. She prayed that this isn't one of Tina's wild night going out planned. After a failed attempt of prayer; she heard her friend respond the question she wished was a different answer.

"This, my friend is your dress that we picked out!" Tina said as she pulled out a gorgeous gown. It was a long black bodycon dress. It covered her chest as There's a hook in the back of the neck area; the back was exposed as it gave out a tear drop teasing. The right side of the gown was slit all the way to her waist; that will reveal her silky olive skin.

"I...I cant accept this T!" Lei Fang refused. Tina sighed.

"C'mon Lei! Just have a little fun! Helena, Hitomi and I went shopping just for you." Tina said. "Please; just come out with us! Shake what ya mama gave ya!" Tina teased as she saw her best friend couldn't help but to smile. "Plus I saw that _really_ cute strap heel that match perfectly with this dress." Tina sung out. Sigh in defeat; Lei Fang took the dress.

Tina clapped excitedly as she grabbed her outfit from her bag. "Time to partayy!" Tina yelled following Lei Fang back to the bedroom as they got ready for the girl's night out.


	3. The Hard Denial

After spending countless of hours practicing and sparring Hayabusa; Jann decided to head back to his room to rest. He looked at the hotel's large clock that was displayed at the end of the hall. It was already midnight. Not only did he caught Lei Fang secretly watching him practice, he also know where her room was...Not that he care. Most of the DOA crew room was near each other. But people like him request a room near the gym. He's starting to regret agreeing to coming on this trip. The things he does there is no difference than what he can do at home. After a quick cold shower he laid back on his bed as he stare up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but to think about the conversation the men was having

 _"So! What was that about earlier?!" Zack asked after he set himself comfortable on the seat , facing Jann Lee. Jann glared at him._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jann responded harshly._

 _The men decided to relax at the hotel's famous bar. It wasn't crowded. But it wasn't empty. It was perfect amount of people that the men prefer to be in. All attention turn towards the conversation as they too were curious at Jann sudden action at the beach._

 _"First off." Zack grumped. "You owe me an apology for hitting me with the ball! and second; what was that look you gave when you saw that dude coming on to Lei Fang?" Zack mood changed to teasing now. He wasn't sure if he's ready to die. But he was sure ready to hear the story. Jann glared at him which only increased Zack amusement._

 _"I'm curious too. You're usually sharp to sudden 'attacks'. I'm quite surprised you didn't dodge Tina's swipe." Hayabusa admitted. Jann was getting irritated. Why all of a sudden everyone was interested in Jann? and why on earth do they have to mention Lei Fang? It's not that he care. Really. Exactly how much does he need to remind himself that he doesn't care? 'Because you do care' The inner thought bluntly said. Ignoring the sudden inner thought; he caught everyone attention and eyes are towards him; waiting for a respond back._

 _"Nothing." Jann responded smoothly as he took a sip of his whisky. Jack slammed his head on the table in disappointment of the answer as nobody dare to say another word. Before Zack could go back to the conversation, Eliot changed the subject, starting a new conversation to ignore the sudden tension caused by Jann._

What was up with everyone. Why would they make such a big deal of something that isn't there? even if there is a possibility that Jann might have some sort of feelings towards Lei Fang, he would not admit it. He would not even accept it! Because he knows damn well Lei Fang herself wouldn't accept it either. If anything, Lei Fang and him just constantly fight. Their relationship was nothing but mutual argument and duel.

She demands a duel, they fight, he wins, she throws a tantrum, she promised that she will defeat him once more, repeat. That's it.

Jann really doesn't see what everyone big deal is. Lei Fang wouldn't want to be with someone like him. And he doesn't want to even think about relationship. What's so great about being in a relationship? What's so great to being tied down? Sure probably the thrill of lust. After all, he's a man. He had one night stand here and there consider his surrounding; he works as a bouncer in a high class club. Lots of easy thirsty women who throws themselves at Jann. Not that he sleeps around. He have standards. And for sure he never took them to his home. He usually goes to their home or they would get a hotel. Jann very private about his life. Including letting people in his home. Only people he knows that came to his home is Hayabusa, Helena and Hayate to only talk about work and offer high paying jobs to help him with missions. Lei Fang went there once. Doesn't know why he let her follow him to his home. But he let her in . Nothing happened. Just small talk. It's not that he doesn't want her company; he just doesn't understand why she's going great length to try and have a conversation with him or be around him. He does notice she would stop by here and there with treats which he didn't accept nor deny. If anything...Lei Fang the only women he knows that comes by around to just simply tell him "happy birthday". Which he doesn't even see the big deal of.

Jann snapped back to reality as he heard a familiar voice yelled out through his door.

"Don't stop! Bel-eeeving!" The voice sung out of tone. Another voice sung along annoyingly. He paused for a moment as he heard another voice. Female voice.

"Lei Fang! Tina! walk properly!" Helena snapped out as she was holding on to Tina who was very unbalanced from being intoxicated.

"Oh don't be such a buzz killer!" Tina sung out.

Jann opened his room door as he witness right in front of him, Tina and Lei Fang clinging on to each other singing recklessly and out of tone., Helena trying to support unbalanced body. Kokoro was supporting Hitomi as she was slouching over to a brown paper bag. Jann wasn't too sure if she was having a gag reflect or forcing herself to puke. Kasumi and Ayame was giggling their way to their room. One thing is noted: They're all are pretty drunk. Before he could even react; Helena yelled out his name. He sighed in frustration as he had a feeling she was going to make him do something he does not want to do. He cussed out at the world for having a pretty damn irritating day.

first; he got hit by the volleyball ball from Tina. Second; the men was taunting him about Lei Fang and that man. Third; right in front of him is a bunch of drunk women who can't even balance themselves up. How on earth did they even got back to the hotel in one piece?!

"Don't give me that look! Can you please take Lei Fang to her room?" Helena asked. Jann sighed. How did Lei Fang became his responsibility? Helena notice his action as she decided to play her cards. Before Jann could respond the obvious answer she knows he's going to say; she quickly added " If you don't; then maybe I should called for the manager who would love to help her." Helena notice Jann tensed up. Jann knows _exactly_ who that man is. The group of men was talking about the man that Lei Fang was talking to at the beach. His name was Aaron. The owner of the building and mostly lead the night manager positions to make sure everything run smoothly since there were always drunks coming in and out of the hotel. Helena notice his sudden action and tried to hide her grinned. She was surely enjoying this. To be able to see "Jann the dragon" actually show some kind of reaction; even if it's a _really_ small reaction does take an amusement out of her life.

"Wa...Wait! Whaa?! Jann the _bastard_ gonna take MY LeiLei away from me?!" Tina spat out as she was very unbalanced from intoxication. Helena of course gripped on Tina making sure she doesn't go trembling down. Lei Fang walked up to Jann and poke him on the chest with her pointing finger; giving him a fierce but drunk look. Jann was not impressed at the drunk Chinese women. His arm was crossed as he waited for her to respond.

"I am not *hic* going anywhur with yooh!" Lei Fang slurred. Jann sighed. She was completely wasted. He notice Kasumi room was only three doors away from his room as Kasumi apologizes to Jann for disturbing his peace. Ayame and Kasumi shared room together since he did notice there was two twin beds before Kasumi shut her door. Kokoro lead the puking Hitomi to the elevator as she apologizes herself. He notice Helena signaled the hotel key which is most likely Lei fang's key and put it down on the hallway table as she proceed to forcefully took the intoxicated Tina to the elevator. He looked down at Lei Fang who was rambling on something "tough" to him without noticing her friends had went to their room to rest for the night. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was already 3:30 in the morning. he reacted quickly as he grabbed the sudden falling Lei Fang as she passed out.

"Shit..." Jann mumbled. He carried her bridal style to the elevator after grabbing her hotel key on the way. Jann glanced down at the soundly asleep Lei Fang. He never held her before. She was very light. Very easy to carry. Yet she can easily throw down a man twice her size. He knows. _He_ was thrown down by her before. Her hair was down freely. He never notice her hair gotten longer and lighter. Her skin was soft and her lashes was long and curly. She was attractive. But he will never admit that. Something about Lei Fang was different than women he met and know. He seen women who are models. gorgeous, tall and confidence. Not saying Lei Fang wasn't confidence. She was just different in a good way. He felt different towards her. He wouldn't bat an eye for any women but with Lei Fang; he can't help but to take a quick glance. He knows when she's around and when she isn't around; he knows that she _will_ come around. He does not deny or accept her appearance. Mostly does not deny it. He doesn't really mind the duels they have. He doesn't mind her being around. For some reason; she does not irritate him at the least. In a way; he cares for her. In a way he can't explained. Maybe he might have some sort of feelings for her. Maybe. But even if he does; he wouldn't be surprised if she rejects them or denies his feelings. He doesn't know which one would be more stranger. The fact that he's actually admitting to a small amount of feelings he might have for Lei Fang or the fact that Lei Fang might accept his small amount of feelings he have for her. Lei Fang is admired by her friends and family. Mostly her parents which he can never experience or have. He never met his parents so he doesn't know the right parental love or any sort of love. His friends? I guess you can consider the DOA crew his friends. more like friendly rival. He does not accept them in his world nor he denies them. He's starting to wonder why he's not accept and denying now.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality as the elevator door opened. He backed to the elevator wall as the giggling couple walked in and pressed a button. Paying no attention to the giggling couple as they're whispering who knows what their conversation was about. He heard a brief of her small talk.

"Oh darling; remember the way you used to carry me on our wedding day?" She sighed dreamily as she placed her hand on her slightly pink cheek.

"Yes...It was the moment when I held you in my arms and I glazed into your beautiful brown eyes is when I knew I'm one lucky man to have such a beautiful, loving wife." He responded as he planted a kiss on the back of his wife's hand. Her blush deepen as she smiled sweetly at him. As the elevator 'ding' and the door opened; the women glanced at Jann and smiled sweetly at him.

"Your wife is very beautiful. She very lucky to have such a loving husband to carry her." She said to the suddenly stunned Jann as she walked hand to hand with her husband. Before Jann could responded back; the elevator door closed. He was trying to registered the comment. 'Wi...wife?!'

* * *

Jann placed Lei Fang on her bed carefully. After taking out her shoes; he place the blanket over her shoulder. He doesn't know why he bothered doing it, but he did. Jann couldn't help himself but to glanced at the sleeping Lei Fang once more. She was peaceful. Soundly asleep like there's no care in the world. Jann wonder when was the last time he could ever have a peaceful sleep like that. Lei Fang was surely an attractive women that he can't deny about that. If there was a tiny chance that she does have feelings for her, would he accept it? would he deny it? He wasn't sure how he even feel. But whenever he thinks about _this_ situation due to their damn DOA rival/friends keep taunting them about their relationship between them for the last four years really ties an unfamiliar knot in his stomach. It was a strange feeling. A feeling he really wants to unknot and find out why it's starting to occur now...why it occur when _she's_ around.

He admit, he felt his blood boiled when he saw Lei Fang talking to Aaron. Her laugh that he couldn't hear from the distance still rung in his ear clear as day. The way she looks at him, he wasn't sure what the right word to describe it. He just know that he didn't like it. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Aaron. That's all he knows. He just want to tell him to back off. Then suddenly he got hit by the damn volleyball ball that he too was surprised he didn't caught. The situation was very unusual. It was different and he did _not_ like it at all.

As Jann was about to leave, he heard a soft whimper. He paused for a moment to hear the sleeping Lei Fang shifting her position.

"Jann..." She mumbled. Jann froze for a moment after hearing his name. Was she dreaming of him? Why? He glanced over his shoulder to Lei Fang as her back was now facing him. He sigh as he retreated to his room. Things will never happen. He will not put neither his or hers hope up that there is something between them. He was never good enough or her and he knows that. If anything, he knows he's a scumbag to her. People who are interested with each other does _not_ fight the way they do. Yell the way they do. Cuss and throw negative comments towards each other. They were not even close to being a couple. Jann carrying Lei Fang like that was the first time he ever felt that close to her. It felt so right but yet it was wrong.

Jann Lee main priorities is to fight and only fight. To be the best fighter in the world. To be the only strongest fighter to be known. He is "Jann The Dragon" for a reason and he wants to continue the reputation up no matter what it takes. As much as he denies her feelings, he wants to be the only one to know and accept that he's too is deny his own feelings for her. Because he will continue to remind himself that he will never be good enough for her. He will never treat her the way every romantic man is. Like that man earlier with his wife; that's not him and will never be him. As much as it makes his blood boil, he _have_ to admit that maybe that Aaron guy is a better match to Lei Fang. If anything; at least she will be more happy and more appreciated by him.

Jann Lee laid on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Two hours of failed attempt to sleep finally set off Jann as he got up to go train.

This vacation was a mistake.


	4. The Advices

This was very irritating. He kept asking himself over and over what the hell is he putting himself into? Why does he keep accepting all these damn group activities. He doesn't know he if should be more or less surprised that even Hayabusa too came along. Whoever idea it was; defiantly was one of the damn girls. He's been tolerating everyone for the last two weeks. And that Aaron guy? Jann glared at the smiling man as the girls giggled at whatever the hell he said. What he doesn't get is why that man is around? Then his glare turn towards the laughing Lei Fang. Yup. He was even more irritated.

"Are you okay, Jann?" Eliot asked. Jann looked at Eliot deadly as he jolt back. Jann scoff and proceed to walked away.

"I think it's best to leave him alone..." Hayate whisper to Eliot who nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure if he was amused or scared.

They made it to the isolated beach away from the tourist spot. They decided to set up their tent as Eliot and Kokoro got the bonfire ready. Lei Fang went up to Jann and smiled at him; only to received a glare. She gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" Lei Fang said. Jann scoff.

"Non of your business." He said harshly. Lei Fang furrow her brows. Eliot pray they don't start any destructions again like their last "argument" they had.

Tina and Hitomi notice their cranky friend action as they watch Lei Fang and Jann Lee argue. Mostly Lei Fang as Jann Lee was throwing insult back.

"I think we need to have a little 'push' for our little friend" Hitomi said amused.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tina said excitedly. "Hey Zack, Go long!" Tina yelled out. Zack without a care in the world dropped whatever he was doing and started running as Tina threw the football to him. Without even thinking, Zack accidentally ran into Lei Fang. Jann Lee caught her without hesitation. It was enough force for Lei Fang to fall on top of Jann lee.

"I'm so sorry, Lei!" Zack clap his hand together feeling guilty. Tina and Hitomi tried their hardest to not scream in excitement as they saw both their friends cheek turning red. Lei Fang felt her cheek was warmer than usual. She was staring right into Jann's brown eyes as She felt her heart beat quickly speeding up. She never felt this close to Jann. She never had a close skin to skin contact like this with Jann. This new rush, this new feelings was all too knew for the innocent Lei Fang. In fact, her first kiss was as far as she ever gone with a man. It's not that she was saving herself. It was more or less her parents pressure her to focus more on her career than about relationship or love. Lei Fang slowly got off of Jann Lee. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what to think. Their face was so close. Their lips was inches away. The way he looked at her wasn't irritation nor was it rage. It was different. The way he looked at her was different. It was a feeling she can't shake. She apologized and struggle herself off of him, leaving the stunned Jann Lee laying there for a few second before he got up. He quickly went off by himself.

"Oh, you bad." Lisa said to Tina amused with the scene that laid out for her. She couldn't help herself. She took that moment and took a photo of them.

"Seriously Lisa?! stalker much?" Tina rolled her eyes as she snatch the phone to take a good look at the photo. Tina snickered. "I swear these two need to just do it!" Hitomi blushed trying to take the scene off her mind. Tina notice and laughed. "Guess Ms. Innocent is not so innocent. You sick mind!" Tina teased.

"Who would think anything innocent with a comment like that?" Hitomi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "By the way, did you saw Aaron reaction?" The girls glanced at Aaron who notice the incident. His face tells it all. Jealously.

"I really hope this won't cause any problems..." Lisa said slowly. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Look, Aaron is a hunk. That's for sure. But whoever Lei Fang chooses is not his choice. And last time I check; Lei Fang _deny_ his offered three times already!" Tina notice Aaron had been coming around a lot. She wasn't sure why he was trying to hard or what his intentions are with Lei Fang. But she's starting to get annoyed with the man trying so hard. It's running his good looks for sure. Who wants a clingy man? And Lei Fang being...Lei Fang she was nice enough to tell him no. And it's defiantly no coincidence he's appearing at the club they go to. Beside him trying to get at Lei Fang, He is a charming man. He was nice enough to take them to an isolated place like this. This was going to be the first time they all go camping together.

* * *

Jann started practicing , trying to clear everything from his mind. More or less , erase the incident earlier. One moment he's arguing with Lei Fang, the next she was on top of him. One arm holding her waist at the other held on to her head protecting her. He doesn't understand why he's so protected with her and her safety but he was. His body reacted on it's own. The way she looked at him stunned him. He was speechless for the first time in years. He didn't know how to react. He was used to being face to face with Lei Fang, but to be inches away from her face was another.

"So...What was _that_ about" Jann Lee turned his head to the familiar voice. Hayabusa had his arm crossed.

Without saying anything Jann position himself into fighting. "Let's fight" without thinking, Hayabusa accepted.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Hayabusa?" Kasumi asked as she sat herself down between Ayame and Hayate holding a stick that have an unroasted marshmallow on the tip. She place the marshmallow into the fire just like everyone else.

"Yeah, He went towards Jann's direction. Most likely doing their usual fighting practice" Ayame responded with a sarcastic tone towards the end.

Lei Fang blushed slightly at the mention of Jann's name. She couldn't get the scene out of her head.

" _So_ , What was that, Lei?" Ayame asked as if she read Lei's thought as clear as day.

"Wha..what?" Lei Fang stuttered.

"We all saw it. And the look too. It's pretty obvious you guys got something going on!" Zack said bluntly only to received a smack behind his head by Tina.

"Sug, It's okay to admit there is something there." Tina said casually as she gave Lei a bright smile.

"Th-Theres nothing there!" Lei Fang defended. Really there's nothing between them. Maybe there's something she feels but she doubt Jann would accept it. Feeling uncomfortable Kasumi put her hand on Hayate shoulder as Hayate nodded understanding the situation.

"Hey, guys why don't we get some fire work at the corner store? I think the ladies would like to have some private time." Hayate said. Zack was about to protect until he saw the death glaring Tina. He gulp as he left defeated. "Jann and Hayabusa won't be back anytime soon." Hayate noted as they left to the car.

It was silent. All they heard was the wood crackling from the fire.

"I..I don't know anymore..." Lei Fang admitted. All attention turns towards Lei Fang. It was silent again. Lei Fang took a long sighed before she continue. "This feeling I have...I don't know it anymore. It feels different"

"That's what you call love" Helena said as she took a sip of her drink. Lei Fang face once again felt warm. "It doesn't hurt to admit your feelings, Lei. Sometimes it happens without thinking"

"Yeah, Hon! Even if you do end up dating that pain in the ass, cocky, hot blood, most likely a phycopath cr-"

"What she's saying is, We will accept you and your relationship as long as you're happy" Hitomi interrupted Tina. Tina laugh nervously as she scratch the back of her head.

"I really doubt there is any relationship." Lei Fang rest her chin on her knee as she hugged her legs. Her eyes filled with sadness. "He never let me in his world."

The air felt cold. It was depressing. As much as they tried to cheer up their confused friend; it wasn't helping. Lei Fang looked at her friends realizing how much her emotions was affecting them. She crossed her leg and put a smile on her face.

"Thank you...everyone. We may be rivals in the tournament, but you guys are truly good friends of mine!" Lei Fang said happily. Sure Jann Lee can be a jerk. If anything very cocky and self absorb when it comes to being the best of the best fighter. But everyone accept Jann Lee because he can be caring and a good man. Brush aside his insults, Jann Lee is more tolerable than most cocky bastards in the world.

"Well Chum, we ain't gonna glum no more!" Tina yelled as she pulled out two large bottle of alcohol. Time for us to drink!" Tina said as she started pouring shots.

* * *

Hayabusa and Jann Lee panted as they set side by side with each other. Jann still couldn't keep his mind out of the incident. He was really questioning to himself this feelings he felt. It was the same feeling he felt when he helped Lei Fang to her room. It was getting on his nerves. He's been having restless nights lately. Been training ten times more. Hayabusa notice this more than most of people in the group does. Hayabusa and Jann Lee won't admit about their relationship. They were like brothers . They understood everything. Just like him and Hayate; They have a strong bond.

Breaking the silence; Hayabusa spoke.

"I understand how you feel." Jann didn't kept his glaze away from the ocean but Hayabusa knows it caught his attention. "The life of the ninja have it's difficulties. Even love is out of the question. Most of us are forced to married out of powers. Being the clan leader; it have it's hardship. I can't compare my life with yours; but I can understand the feelings you feel. It's unsettling."

Jann still kept silence. There was a long paused.

"She can never be in my world." Jann finally spoke.

"She can never be in your world because you _choose_ to keep her out of your world instead of accepting her." Hayabusa said coolly. Jann clench his fist as his teeth was shut tightly together. Hayabusa took note of his reaction. It wasn't rage. It wasn't irritation...Frustration and confusion. "It's not your choice to choose for her. And you have every right to deny her feelings and yours. But you can't stop her for trying to be in your world. She will continue . The more you push her away; the harder she will fight. Either accept it or continue to fight against it." With that, Hayabusa got up and walked he then paused. "It took awhile for our clan to accept my marriage due to Kasumi betraying our clan. Everyone deserve a chance." He then proceed back towards base camp; leaving the frustrating and stunned Jann back to his thoughts.

That was the first time Hayabusa ever talked about his relationship to Jann. It was taken back to it. Jann sighed in frustration with the new information as it was eating away his mind along with the last couple incidences with Lei Fang. He doesn't know what's going on but something about Lei Fang is driving him crazy. No one ever made him feel like this and he's starting to hate it even more and more.

* * *

Hayabusa paused at the scene that's played out in front of him. Clearly they're drunk. The question is, where the hell is the rest of the crew? Tina and Lisa was having a drunken wrestle as he was his secret wife complain about who knows what to Ayame and Lei Fang. He sighed as he grabbed the now empty bottle of alcohol and saw the half empty bottle next to three more bottles. He took note that it took them about two hours to get wasted. The alcohol was strong. He doesn't need to put it near his noise to smell it. For sure whatever it was; it was strong.

"Rice wine." Helena stated as she walked up the Hayabusa. Of course. Rice wine was the strongest liquor that he could think of. A normal person who takes one shot of rice wine is like taking two bottles of Hennessey by yourself. This was more of Brad Wong kind of drink. And the taste was disturbing too if you don't have the right person to make it.

"Dear! Your back!" Kasumi said happily as she wobble her way to Hayabusa. He gently caught her as she stumbled.

"'dear'?" Helena raised and eyebrow. She knows they're secretly involved. But how much are they involved?

"Ryu is my husband!" Kasumi announced. The girls turn their attention towards the couple, not noticing the men who came at the perfect time to hear the announcement. The group was stunned. Kasumi tilt her head in confusion. "Is...something wrong?" Kasumi asked. She wasn't drunk, but she wasn't in the right mind. Hayabusa put him hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Nothing wrong, Kasumi. They're just surprised about our marriage." Hayabusa reassured her.

"Well, Dang!" Tina yelled. "Congrats and thanks for the invite!" Tina said sarcastically making some people laughed. "Even more excuse to drink up!" Tina happily pour more shots for everyone.

"Hayate; were you aware of them being intoxicated?" Hayabusa asked as he looked at his brother-in-law.

"I wasn't aware they brought this much bottles..." Hayate responded as he looked at the five bottles.

Aaron notice the drunk Lei Fang. He wanted to approach her but he stopped himself after remembering the incident and the conversations...He wasn't to sure anymore. It's not that he's obsessed with her; He's just very drawn to her. Her laugh was angelic. Her smile makes his heart pound faster. He can't help but to take over certain position at work just to be able to see her. As much as she deny any sort of relationship or involvement with Jann Lee, He can tell the way she looks , her tone and even her eyes spoke a different story. They can deny it all they want, But it's clear as day there's something going on between them.

* * *

 _As Aaron was driving the men to the corner store to get fireworks or whatever the hell they wanted he couldn't help but think about the incident. Clearly everyone saw it. He didn't like the way he held her. The way he looked at her. Why deny something that's obvious? He doesn't understand why Lei Fang would choose a guy like THAT over him. He's more charming, more socializing, more outgoing and by far way romantic. He's not trying to sound like he's full of himself; if anything he's stating facts. Jann Lee wouldn't even give anyone a greet. His insult does make a person blood boil. He is just a very rude man. He doesn't even talk to Lei Fang nicely either. Not justifying his actions cause he sees that Lei Fang throws a couple insult herself. But that's after he decided to keep calling her weak and always being lazy in training._

 _"So...What makes you decided to join us?" Eliot asked as he was confused himself to why Aaron took up the offer to take them to the isolated beach. Aaron notice all eyes was towards him now. Aaron smiled._

 _"I just want my guest to enjoy the beautiful view of my city. Is that wrong?" Aaron responded with a charm._

 _"You should give up." Eliot said bluntly as he had his arm crossed against his chest. Aaron gave him a puzzled look. "It's clear you're very interested in Lei Fang. She's a good person. But trust me. Save yourself for someone else who will accept you. She will never accept you."_

 _Aaron tighten his grip on the wheel._

 _"Eliot is right you know..." Hayate slowly spoke. Aaron parked the car and looked at Hayate. "Whatever is going on between Lei Fang and Jann Lee; Whatever they're denying; is non of your business nor ours. But don't force yourself in her life thinking you can change her ways. Everyone have complications that they need to handle before moving on." with that said; Hayate got out of the car._

 _Zack put his hand on Aaron shoulder . Aaron glanced at Zack through his back mirror. "Don't take it too harsh." Zack said as she out of the car himself. Aaron sighed._

Something about this situation just makes him want Lei Fang more. He's confident he can show her that she can be loved by the right person. That he is the right one and not him. He doesn't want to be too forward with her. He still have a good two months to woo her and how things are turning out; It's clear as day Jann Lee is trying to push Lei Fang further away from him.

* * *

Another waste of his time. The only thing he did enjoy out of that trip was the sparring between him and Hayabusa. Along with another Sparring with Hayabusa and Hayate the next following morning. They arrive back at the hotel later that night. The girls was planning another one of their activities. Convincing some of the men to go. Jann declined and went off to his room before they could say anything. He had enough of them. Mostly in their drunken state. Are they really going to be spending the last two months of their vacation just getting drunk?

Jann heard an familiar voice called out his name. He didn't changed as he know who it is.

"How come you never come with us?" Lei Fang pouted. Jann sigh. Is it obvious? He rather spend time working out or spar another round with Hayabusa than go and watch people get drunk. He already have to go home to his job for that. "Please?" He heard Lei Fang begged. He turned around making the Chinese girl let out a small yelp at the sudden face to face.

"Why?" He asked. She tilted her head to his question. He sigh. "Why are you begging me to go?" He finished.

"Well...because..." Lei Fang admit she doesn't know why herself. She really does want him to go. She wants him there.

"Hey Lei!" They both turn their stare to Aaron as he approach them. "Thanks for letting me come along with you guys! I'll see you there." He said as he winked at her and left. Jann felt his blood boil. Now he really doesn't want to go.

"I didn't invite him.." Lei Fang defended. Why does she need to defend herself? They weren't an item. But she's finding herself defending herself more and more every time Aaron was around. Jann scoff as he walked back to his room. Lei Fang sudden grabbed his hand. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"C'mon Jann. Have a little fun! You're always so serious! It doesn't hurt to have some fun!" Lei Fang huffed. She proceed to complain more about Jann's action.

After a good five minute complaining Jann finally gave in making Lei Fang happily run back to her hotel room to changed.

* * *

The vast room was overpowered with loud booming as the dancer went along with the beat of the music. It was loud and filled with positive vibe. Drinks were pouring in left to right. Being the loud. They grabbed a VIP table due to Aaron connection with the owner of the club. Everyone was having a great time. Hayabusa, Zack, Hayate and Jann was having a conversation as the girls, Aaron, and Eliot went off to the dance floor; running back and forth from dancing to refilling drinks to more dancing. Jann was keeping an eye at Aaron.

 _'He's trying to be slick.'_ Jann thought watching Aaron carefully dancing around Lei Fang. She of course not noticing anything to it danced away with her friends. Jann turn his stare to Lei Fang. She was wearing a short low V-neck white dress, giving her breast a perfect tease of exposure. Her dress snugged perfectly on her body as the back was exposed. Guaranteed attracting the praying Aaron considering her outfit was very teasing and tempting for anyone wanting to explore it. His snapped his head away when he caught Lei Fang suddenly looking at him.

Lei Fang blushed as she looked down. She was swaying her hips left to right along with Tina. Tina giggled as she notice her blushing friend.

"What did I tell ya? That outfit is such a teaser! I bet enough drink he takes, you'll be able to be in his bed in no time." Tina teased more.

"Ti-Tina!" Lei Fang doesn't know how much teasing she could take. Both Helena and Tina recommended the dress saying it's will defiantly catch Jann's attention.

"That's not the only attention you're catching" Hitomi said to Lei Fang as they saw across the room Aaron staring at her while he waits to get his drink. He winked at her. Lei Fang never had this much attention. She was stunned at the situation. She admit she had been asked out before by her classmate. And just like Aaron; She declined their offered. It didn't feel right and she rather declined than lead someone on. She's not that type to do so. Hitomi grabbed Lei Fang and Tina's hand as she lead them closer to the center of the dance floor where everyone else was.

"Dang, That guy is really determined." Zack said causally as he took a drink of his long island. Jann furrow his eyebrow disapproving Aaron constant flirt. It was bothering him. The flips that's happening in his stomach is not making anything better. He wants to punch the smirk out of that guy's face. "Careful now, Jann. You don't want start anything." Zack teased. Jann glared at the talkative man. Zack laugh nervously. "I'm going to uh...get more drinks." Zack quickly got up and went towards Helena who was talking to Aaron.

"I hope we won't have any conflict starting" Helena said coolly as she drank her cocktail. Aaron scoff.

"A conflict? What are you talking about?" Aaron looked at Helena.

"Business is business. Keep it that way. Don't use your power for anything else just because you can't get whatever you want." Helena said bluntly. Aaron felt his blood boiled. Who does this women think she is for talking to him like that? Helena put down her empty glass and wave her hand to the bartender for another refilled. She looked at him in the eyes. "Like I said; business is business. Your father trust you to run the company and to continue to have a strong business partner with my cooperation." She place her pointing finger on Aaron chest. "Don't act foolish over some petty crush you have. My friends have nothing to do with your love life. Without my business support; your hotel would be nothing but a pile of trash." Helena grabbed her refilled and turn around to face Zack who just approach. Zack looked at Helena to Aaron and back to Helena. Zack felt the tension between. Aaron scoff and went off to who knows where.

"Well damn, what was that about? Everyone seems to not be in a party mood all of a sudden" Zack said as he order a pina colada. Helena chuckled at her friend's comment.

"Love can really take a toll on a person."

"Love? Ha. Is this about Jann, Aaron and Lei Fang? It's clear the guy is trying way too hard." Zack took a seat next to Helena. She watched the large group of people dancing to the rhythm of the music. "Jann just need to take that stick that's up his ass out and just dive in." Zack then order shots for him and Helena. Helena smiled at Zack.

"Oh? And you really think so?"

"I bet you anything before we leave; Jann and Lei Fang will not even give their love life a chance." Zack looked at the chuckling Helena.

"Want to take on that bet?" Helena challenged. Zack paused for a moment. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"You're on." Zack then clunk his glass with Helena's as they both drank together watching everyone dancing the night away.

* * *

 **NOTE:what I learn from my Japanese friends is that most couple only call each other "dear" or "Honey" when they're married. In America obviously we are used to calling each other "baby" , "Hon" or "dear"**

 **I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm sorry my grammar not so great. ): I'm trying to learn and trying to get better at writing. again, thank you for reading and thank you for tolerating my mistakes! :)**


	5. The Mistakes

"Man...I can't believe a month has passed already..." Hitomi said while she was relaxing on the pool lounger. Kokoro was laying next to her; enjoying soaking in the beaming sun.

"What else is there to do before we leave?" Kokoro questioned. She was pretty sure they spend most of the trip drinking and partying. Shopping here and there and exploring the island. Of course they would do a little practice rounds here and there. Fighting was their passion. They're obsessed with it the way Jann is. Lately the tensions between Jann and Lei Fang have been very high. And with Aaron around; the love triangle been making the trip interesting.

After Kasumi drunkenly revealed her marriage with Hayabusa; They were spending more time together without the crew. Ayame and Hayate would join with them here and there. But most time Hayate would try and be around Hitomi.

"When are they going to just hook up?!" Kokoro sighed. Hitomi laughed at her friend's frustrating question. It's true. Every since the night of the club; things been pretty sticky. One for sure ; Aaron haven't been around bothering Lei Fang or any of their friends.

"I can't help it. This is the most entertaining I ever been. And the best thing is; This is _Jann the dragon_ we are talking about too." Hitomi admitted. Hitomi and Hayate relationship would be consider normal to her. They have same passion for martial art, same taste of music and same taste in food. Hayate always find ways to surprised her rather it's going on a romantic walk or a fun night out to the bars.

"Okay, I'll admit you're right on that." Kokoro started laughing. "I'm going to forever say this is by far the best vacation I ever had."

"Despite puking at a stranger?"

"It beats your puking! sometimes we don't know if you're about to puke or just having a gag reflex!"

"That is not true!" Hitomi sat up defending herself. Kokoro rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one who's been helping you go back to your room while your puking yourself to death." Kokoro noted. Hitomi sighed and laid back down. "Not like you mind since Hayate been helping you up now..." Hitomi blushed. Before Hitomi could say anything they heard a loud scream.

"Canon ball!" Zack yelled as he dive into the water holding on to his leg. Hitomi and Kokoro screamed as they fell into the water from the sudden large wave flipping over their floating lounge.

"What the hell Zack?!" Hitomi yelled. She was ready to beat the living hell out of him. They chased after Zack in the pool.

 _Lei Fang danced like there was nobody around her. She was body to body with Tina as they drank and dance. By far this was an amazing night she can ever encounter. She felt like she have no care in the world. The music played every right music keeping the positive vibe. She was with good friends that she knows she won't see for who knows how long. Lei Fang doesn't want the night to end. No; she wants it to continue. She doesn't want to go back to her usual typical routine._

 _"I'm going to the restroom with koko." Tina yelled at Lei Fang's ear trying to make sure she hears her through the loud music._

 _"Okay! I'm going to grab some more drinks." Lei Fang said._

 _"Order me some too!" Tina yelled out as Kokoro was holding her wrist following Lisa to the bathroom._

 _"Two lemon shots please" Lei Fang yelled out to the bartender. She swung her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. She was wondering what was taking her friends so long. "She paid the bartender as she proceed to the long hallway towards the bathroom. She jumped as she felt a hand on her waist._

 _"A beautiful women like you shouldn't be here alone" Aaron joked as he pulled a charming smile on her. Lei Fang smiled at him._

 _"I'm not alone, silly." Lei Fang slowly tried to move his hand away from her feeling uncomfortable with the sudden contact. Aaron notice this and went closer to her. He was now leaning over her. Lei Fang blushed._

 _"Of course you're not alone..." Aaron slurred. Lei Fang smelled the alcohol from his breath. She was now getting more uncomfortable. As Aaron was talking; she tried to get out of his hold. Aaron frowned noticing this. He backed off freeing the Chinese women only to grabbed her wrist and roughly pulling her close to him. He whispered in her ear. "Why are you trying to run? Don't you see how interested I am with you?" Aaron huskily voice was slurring._

 _"Aaron, I don't think this is appropriate" Lei Fang said as she tried to pushed him away. Aaron frown deepen._

 _"There's never any appropriate time for us. Either you always decline or bail out. I don't get why you won't give me a chance. But when it comes to that bastard..." Aaron scoff as he held his grip tighter making Lei Fang flinched. "It's obvious how you feel about him and how he feels about you."_

 _Lei Fang was stunned . More or less at how aggressive Aaron was being. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She started at Aaron eyes. There was jealously, sorrow and...lust? Aaron leaned in closer to Lei Fang._

 _"I can be a better man than him. So why do you hesitate to accept me? It's clear he only cares about himself and fighting. He will never give you the time of day the way you deserve it."_

 _"You're wrong." Lei Fang softly spoke. But her voice was loud enough for Aaron to hear her. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Jann is not like that! so_ _don't you ever talk lowly of him! He have more respect and pride than you can ever carry."_

 _"Then why am I facing you and he's not?!" Aaron spat. He was getting irritated now. "Are you just around him because he can handle you in bed? Oh Lei, If you just give me a chan-" Lei Fang slapped him with her free hand. Her slap was hard enough for him to turn his head. He was shocked. He never had a women ever laid a hand on him._

 _"Let go, Aaron!" Lei Fang yelled as she tried to pull her wrist away from his grip. He gripped harder. She was against the wall. The more she tried to push him away; the more aggressive he was being. He pinned her to the wall as he was slowly placing his free hand on her expose leg. "Aaron, Stop! Please!" Lei Fang begged. Ignoring her cry, Aaron looked at her dead in the eyes._

 _"I'll show you that I can be a better man than him" Aaron said harshly. Lei Fang saw his eyes was full of hunger for lust. She tried harder to push him away but fail. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Lei Fang closed her eyes quietly whimpering. She heard a warrior cry rung through her ears. She shot her eyes opened quickly to see Aaron as let go of her and Jann Lee was now in front of her. She slide down as her tears fell down her cheek._

 _"Ja...Jann..." She stuttered. Jann was furious. Aaron spat out the blood from his mouth as he glared at Jann._

 _"If you want to fight, Then bring it. I wont go easy on you." Jann said harshly. Aaron didn't know what else to say. Helena words rung through his ear. Aaron scoff as he got up._

 _"Whatever. I don't want to fight." Aaron said as he put his hand in his pocket. He looked at Lei Fang only to be covered by Jann Lee as he glared at him hard. He turned his back and left to the exit without any word. He felt ashamed._

 _Jann tensed up hearing Lei Fang soft whimpered. She was crying. She was almost...Jann felt his fist tighten to a ball making his knuckles white. Jann sighed long trying to keep himself together. He bend down as he wiped Lei Fang tears. Lei Fang felt more tears were about to fall. Lei Fang quickly wrapped her arms around Jann as she cried harder on his chest._

 _Helena who was right behind Jann when they were searching for Lei Fang and the girls went up to them._

 _"Jann, Take her back to the hotel. I'll inform everyone the situation and make sure to have a meeting with Aaron. This action cannot be excused." Helena said. "Please; Just take her back. I'll make sure our guards will keep an eye on her room if he tries to come around. Just because he owns half of the hotel does not mean he can do whatever he likes. He needs to remember his father made me his partner." Helena said harshly. She was not happy at all. She warned him and yet he continue to act selfish and pathetic._

* * *

Tina watched her Chinese friend sound asleep. it's been almost week since that incident and she still felt terrible for not being there for Lei Fang when she heard about the Aaron's action. She knows Lei Fang could handle herself; but being under the influence and on top of that; trusting the same man everyone trusted made her sick to her stomach. Helena agreed to have Tina and Lei Fang changed to a suite with two beds to make sure she's safe. Lei Fang tried to protest but gave in after seeing how worried her friends was. Tina felt even more sick to her stomach as she saw how disappointed and ashamed Lei Fang looked. She reassured her to don't think anything wrong and that it was Jann Lee idea. Tina sighed as she regret to ever mention that to her as she went from being depressed to furious. Before she could reassure her; Lei Fang rushed towards Jann lee's room.

Tina was stunned at Aaron action. More or less the other's were too. They trusted him and he almost ruined Lei Fang's first time. She doesn't know how many time she wanted to thank Jann Lee for saving her in the nick of time and brought her back to the hotel safely; not leaving her side until her or Helena arrived back. Tina rushed back to the hotel after Helena told her what happened. There was no way in hell she was going to continue partying when her best friend almost got raped.

Tina rolled over to her back as she stared at the ceiling. It's been one hell of a month and they have two more months to go before they all return back to their daily life.

* * *

*The day after the incident*

Jann Lee punched harder at the punching bag as the scene kept replaying over and over in his head. He was furious. He swore if he saw that man again; he will knock him out with on punch. He felt like he went too easy on him. But because Helena is his work partner; he respected her business. She took note of this and thanked him for controlling his anger.

After a long endless practice; he retreated back to his room. He took a cold shower as he tried to keep his mind out of last night. He never seen Lei Fang cried. She was _never_ the type to cry. Throwing tantrum and whining is normal for her. But _crying_? The fear in her eyes made his heart felt like someone was crushing it. The knots in his stomach tighten and his body felt like it was boiling. As much as he want to deny it; he can't deny caring for her. He can't deny wanting to protect her. To make sure she's safe. To make sure sick bastards like Aaron can never do any harm to her. Jann sighed as he need a drink; _badly_. After changing into his fitted black jeans and a simple dress shirt that snuggled perfectly on his lean body he proceed to the door only to hear a loud banging. He groan wondering who the hell would be at the door stopping him from grabbing a glass of whisky. He swore if it's Tina that decided to come charging in demanding someone ass to be kick; He's going to throw himself out of his balcony cause that women is more crazier than Zack and he can _barely_ tolerate Zack. Jann opened the door, revealing the furious Lei Fang. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity to why She's giving him that look.

"You!" She shriek as she stabbed his chest with her pointing finger. "What gives you the right to change my room like that?!" Lei Fang yelled. Jann moved back to every stabbing she kept throwing at his chest.

"Ow..Lei, stop."

"Don't 'Lei, Stop' me! Why did you tell Helena and Tina that it was the best idea that I share with Tina for the rest of the trip?! I can handle things myself!"

"Oh like last night?" Jann recalled only to get a punched on the chest this time. Jann flinched. It wasn't a strong punch as Jann Lee can handle a simple punch. But it was enough to hurt a little. Anyone else would of got knock off into the wall.

"That's..." Lei Fang didn't have the right words put together as she tried to recollect herself. Jann stared hard at Lei Fang waiting for her respond. Lei started to get nervous as he stare down. She looked down at the ground as she fiddle her fingers around.

"It's for your safety." Jann stated bluntly. "This became everyone business when you were publicly humiliated and harassed."

"But!"

"But what , Lei? you were defenseless. He could of had his way with you if I didn't show up." Jann interrupted harshly leaving Lei Fang speechless. "You made yourself vulnerable by putting yourself into a situation like that." Jann crossed his arms as he watched Lei Fang. He couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs being in the way but she stopped fiddling her fingers. She was still. "You made everyone worried about you, Lei. That's why Helena agree that-"

"Why..." Lei Fang softly spoke. Jann paused.

"Why what?"

Lei Fang slowly looked up at Jann as tears was falling down from her cheek. Jann was shocked. He made her cry?!

"What do you always treat me like I'm a child? Am I..." Lei paused. Her shoulder was shaking as she tried to hold back her tears from falling anymore. "Am I really that weak in your eyes?! in everyone's eyes?!" Lei fang yelled as her voice cracked. She stared a Jann in defeat.

"I didn't..."

"You don't need to say it when you showed it enough!" Lei fang yelled over Jann. "I'm not weak! I don't know what happened! I felt..." Lei Fang paused trying to recapture what exactly happened. She remember she felt blurred after taking the last drink. She remember she did got a shot offered by Aaron who was across the bar with his other friends who he bump into. Jann gritted his teeth.

"Lei...Did he drug you?" Jann asked. Lei looked down.

"I...I..."

"Tell me!" Jann raised his voice.

"I don't know!" Lei Fang admitted. " I remember I felt strange. I felt more tired..." Lei Fang smacked her hand on her forehead for not thinking about it. Jann walked towards the door.

"Wa-Wait Jann!" Lei Fang grabbed Jann's wrist with both her hand. He glared at her deadly. All she could see was pure anger, hatred and...pain? She was taken back by his sudden evil aura. "Please Jann, don't do anything reckless."

"Don't..?! Don't?!" Jann raised his voice. He grabbed both her shoulder and glared down at her. "He planned this Lei Fang! He planned to rape you! he drugged you and you're going to tell me to don't do anything reckless!? Are you fucken kidding me?!"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden!"

"I don't!"

"Then why do you care what Aaron did?!"

"Because!"

"Because what?!" Lei Fang yelled, she was close to screaming. She felt ashamed. Felt humiliated. She hurt. Every emotion you can think of. Without even thinking Jann slammed her against the wall. Before she could say anything ; Jann close the gap between them as he kissed her deeply and harshly.

Lei Fang felt her knee was about to give in on her. She didn't know why but her body moved on it's own as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She couldn't help it. She wanted more. The feelings that's been bothering her, the feeling that she's been denying and fighting unraveled before her eyes. She accepted it. She accepted Jann Lee. His kiss. Everything. She wanted more from Jann Lee. She wants _him_.

Jann lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't help it anymore. The feelings he felt; it was eating him alive. Denying the feelings only made him crave for more. He tried so hard to stop himself, but he couldn't. Lei Fang was different. She was like a drug that he tried hard to avoid and throw away but kept seeing himself slowly craving for it again. Craving for her. Without knowing it; He threw Lei Fang to his bed.

He couldn't fight the urges anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. Whatever She's going to him; really is killing him inside. His mind turn sharply to a whole new direction. He slowly felt her smooth leg, Kissing her neck. Her soft moaning brought a small electric shock on his spin. He wants more. He _needs_ more and she was the only one that can satisfy the needs.

"Wa...Wait Jann" Lei Fang softly spoke; Snapping Jann back to reality. He froze for a moment trying to catch up to everything that's happening. There was a long paused. A long silence. He slowly looked at her. "I...Well..."

Jann was taken back. He slowly got out of the bed as Lei Fang slowly sat up; using the blanket to cover her half naked body. He started into her eyes for a moment. Then it hit him. Hard.

"Is this...your first time?" Jann asked nervously. Lei Fang blushed deepened as she took her glazed away from him. Without even thinking; Jann quickly ran out of the door, ignoring Lei Fang's call.


	6. The Regrets

Lei Fang groan as she slowly rise from her slumber.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Tina yelled happily as she was getting out of the bathroom soak and wet. She had the towel wrapped around her body.

"Morning" Lei Fang murmured. It's been a week and It's clear as day Jann was avoiding her. She groan once more at the recap of last week. It's been bothering her everyday now.

"Ya know... you can't hide whatever your hiding from me, right? So you better spill because I've been _kind_ enough to shut my trap for your peace." Tina said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's about last week..."

" _Obviously_..." Tina said sarcastically.

"Do you want to know or not?" Lei Fang asked as she crossed her arm. Tina jumped on Lei Fang's bed as she is now faced to faced with her cranky best friend. She took a long breath. "I...I Almost slept with Jann Lee." She admit. Tina jaw dropped. There was a long thick paused.

"Wha...WHAT?!" Tina yelled. She didn't know rather to be excited or shock. "You?!...and?! no way!" Tina screamed in excitement. Lei Fang hushed her as she tried to calm her jumping friend down.

"I said _almost_ , Tina! Meaning I didn't go all the way!" Lei Fang admitted.

"Well what are you waiting for?! You only have two months to have a good time! how romantic it would be to lose your virginity in an exotic island?!" Tina sigh dreamily. She paused for a moment. "How come you guys almost done it than actually went all the way?" Tina looked at her blushing friend who's face was now filled with sadness.

"...He knows...It was my first time..." Lei Fang said quietly.

"Oh, hon..." Tina comfort her friend. "You didn't mean to scare him. At least he wasn't a jerk about it. I'm surprised he cared enough about that."

"Tina..."

"I know, I know. Jann Lee is not like that" Tina rolled her eyes. "It's a little hard for me to believe you after all the cockiness he throws out. Mostly how he talks to people and how he acts." Tina was now getting irritated as she remember Jann insults and harsh sarcastic actions he throws at her. "To be clear hon, you didn't entirely scare him away. He's just..." Tina tried to get the right word.

"It's okay T... You don't need to explain it. I know already." Lei Fang sighed. She hung her head down in disappointment. "I don't know why but I feel a little ashamed. He probably think I was easy" Lei Fang flew both her hands up as she fell backward on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling as the scene kept replaying.

"Don't ya think you're being a little _too_ harsh on yourself? and if you're really that easy; you wouldn't be little miss virgin." Tina half joked. "And Beside, Jann most likely doesn't want you to make a mistake or regret losing to him. If anything; Jann is full of those honored and pride bullshit."

"But...it felt..." Lei Fang paused for a moment. "...It felt right..." She admitted.

Tina awed at her best friend. "I never thought I would ever witness this. My best friend is in love!"

"Wh..what?! no!" Lei Fang denied.

"Yes you are!" Tina sung out. Lei Fang couldn't believe what she's hearing. She thought about it long and hard. There was a long silence between them. Brushing aside her best friend comment; Lei Fang quickly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom ignoring her best friend call.

"You can deny it all you want Lei Lei, But it's pretty damn obvious if you're okay with him sticking _that_ stick up yours." Tina teased as she dodged the hairbrush that was thrown at her. "I'll meet ya at the pool , babe." Tina yelled "Remember I sleep in here too so don't do anything I would do!"

"T, I'm seriously going to throw something heavy and sharp at you!" Lei Fang yelled out from the bathroom.

"Okay! okay!" Tina laughed as she walked out the hotel room. This was by far the best vacation she ever had. And it's going to be even better when she will give Lei Fang the big news.

* * *

"Hey Y'all!" Tina yelled out happily.

"Hey! Where's Lei?" Hitomi asked as she skipped her way to Tina eating a vanilla ice-cream. She stopped mid track as she notice Tina is grinning bigger than usual. "Oh, my go-What did you do now?" Hitomi asked as she place both her hands on her hip. Tina frowned.

"Nothing! Why did you say that in a bad way?"

"Because it's you..." Before Tina could snap back. She paused then nodded her head slowly thinking about the mischievous things she done.

"Okay...you got me there. But honestly; I didn't do anything bad. That I will promise you."

"Uh huh. For now." Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Have some faith for me. I know how to control myself"

"Do I _need_ to go into full detail of the things you've done since we've arrived here and it's _only_ been a month?" Hitomi gave her the look as she now have her arm crossed. Tina laughed nervously.

"I think we all know exactly what I've done is not innocent . _But!_ not everything I've done was horrible."

"Bringing random strangers to have a one night stand three times in one month is enough example of danger." Hitomi sighed as she was trying to keep her volume low. She felt like she was arguing with a child.

"Aye! That's _my_ business only. If I'm going to have fun, I'm _going_ to have fun. Last time I check; I ain't in a complicated relationship like Lei or a secretive marriage that just got expose like Kasumi or in a romantic fighting passion like you. I am young, wild, and free." Tina huff as she crossed her arm. It was true. Tina was enjoying this single freedom. She was not willingly to sleep around with anyone. She does have standard. but she's not serious into looking at a committed relationship. She loves being single. She loves the freedom. To be able to be herself and enjoy herself before she settles down. She knows she's not ready to be in a relationship or to find the perfect man that doesn't exist. But she does enjoy hearing other's love stories and even being able to witness it. She just choose to make sure it's not her love life.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go back with everyone." Hitomi said in defeat.

* * *

Lei Fang slowly dragged herself to the pool to meet with everyone. She couldn't help herself but to feel ashamed.

"Oh, man...He probably thinks I'm weird..." Lei Fang quietly said to herself. She didn't know what happened. She just know that she wanted more. She needed more. When Jann left, she waited for him for almost two hours. But he never came back. She wasn't even sure if he came back at all. She just know that Jann been avoiding her for over a week already and that makes her feel even more guilty and embarrassed about the situation.

Was it really shocking that she never slept with someone? For him to react like that...she cant help but to have a hint of jealously played out. Jann was _clearly_ more experienced than her. But how much was he more experience?

"Hey!" Lei Fang snapped out of her thoughts hearing the sudden called. But it was too late as her face collided with the familiar buff chest. Before she could fall to the ground, She felt an arm wrapped around her waist; catching her. Lei Fang tense up as she knew who exactly who it is. "Do I have to always save you every time you decided to not pay attention?" He said sarcastically .

"You don't have to if it's that big of a deal..." Lei Fang murmured. Jann heard her. He let go. Lei Fang yelped as she fell to the ground. "I didn't mean to drop me, stupid!" Lei fang cried out. She got up quickly as she cross her arms under her chest. She looked up at Jann Lee with annoyance. He scoff as he turned his heel. "Wa...wait!" Lei Fang quickly grabbed Jann's hand. She never realized how small her hands was compare to Jann. But then again; She never notice the huge difference between their heights . Jann didn't glance at her but he didn't continue on. "let's..er..." Lei Fang couldn't get the word out of her mouth.

"Can...can we...er...uh..." Lei Fang still stumbled to let out a proper sentence. Jann sighed as he clutched his hold with Lei's hand and dragged her along with him.

* * *

Lei Fang suggested to go to one of the isolated beach near the hotel. They were walking in silent. It wasn't a bad aura. but it sure wasn't a good one. An awkward and uncomfortable aura was the best way to described it. Sooner or later they both know one of them have to say something about the incident or it won't be put to rest. Lei Fang kept glancing back and forth between Jann and the sandy ground.

"I can't believe a month already passed!" Lei Fang said nervously; trying to start up a conversation. She didn't like the tension at all. It was making her throat tickled. She paused as she waited for Jann to respond.

Nothing.

"Well...uh...Did you know that there's this amazing restaurant that Hayate and Hitomi took me? their seafood was fresh!" Lei Fang was now feeling very uncomfortable. She felt like she was talking to herself. Close to giving up; Lei Fang heard the question she was dreading to hear.

"Why were you okay with it?" Jann said coolly; keeping is glazed straight forward. His face has no emotion. It was stoic as usual.

Lei Fang tried to replay over and over the right words to say . She wasn't sure what to say really. She just felt it was right. She felt safe. She felt warmed. _Happy._ More or less...She was...

"You shouldn't give yourself up to someone like me." Jann snapped Lei Fang back to reality from her deep thought. Lei Fang felt her heart tighten . He then stopped and looked at Lei Fang as she slowly stopped walking and turned her body to face him. She couldn't help but to keep her sight on the ground. His voice was firm. "I'm not the right person to take something important from you, Lei Fang. I won't be responsible fo-"

"That's not your choice, Jann.." Lei Fang finally spoke. Jann was taken back but he kept he cool as he waited for Lei Fang to continue. She breath in slowly. "Why is it hard for you to accept me?" Lei Fang asked the same question she asked for years. Six years they've known each other and Jann still gave her the same reason for the last three years since she asked that very same question.

"Lei...You know already-"

"Are you afraid of letting someone in? Are you really that scare that someone will break your world that you've build pushing people away apart?!" Lei Fang felt her blood boiled. Tears were building in the corner of her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath, controlling her emotion. "Don't you get it, Jann?" Lei Fang lift her head and stared at him with the same fire in her eyes. The eyes filled with determination and undefeated passion that she promised to accomplished.

"I'm in love with you, stupid! Why are you so stupid?! Why can't you accept that?!" Lei Fang raised her voice. She felt her throat was very dry as she cracked every time she talked. "After everything that's been going on, you still won't accept anything! You gave me mix feelings that I can't even understand anymore! Why...Why is it _always_ you who save me? Why would you take such length for my safety but you can't accept my feelings! I don't get it, Jann!" She finally let out. Tears were falling hard. Her shoulder was shaking. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain in her heart was overwhelming. her mind was a mess. Jann was driving her crazy. The more she kept denying it; the more it hurts.

Jann was speechless. He wasn't expecting a confession but somewhere inside his mind and his heart, he had a feeling there was more than this friendly rival they had for the last six years. He thought he was just plain delusional. He tried to avoid this kind of situation. He knows he's not good for her. He knows that she won't be happy with him. He knows all the situation between them will be at odds. They were not like any couples at all. A very odd couple. From looks to personalities. She was the complete opposite of him. He is what people consider a dangerous man, A "bad boy". Lei Fang's future was brighter than his. A college student. despite her fighting skill; People do see her as the "princess". The "Good girl". Way opposite of him. Sure he heard stories of how the bad boy always win the heart of the good girls. well...any girls to be exact. But He never care about those kind of nonsense. His main goal and only goal was to fight was the strongest fight and to be the best of the best...the greatest. Really... The only thing they have a similar passion for is fighting and that they can't even agree upon.

Jann froze into place, unsure what to say or what to do. Part of him wants to accept her...But the other part of him wanted to brush it aside and pretend it never happened for her sake.

He can't though...

In front of him was the women who expressed her affections towards him. The women who almost lost her virginity to him. The women who's been driving him crazy the last couple of years that finally sky rocket to the max within the last couple of weeks. He wasn't too sure anymore. He felt his world just turned upside down. All because of _her_. Because of Lei Fang. Because of the way she is. The way she acts. The way she talks. Everything. The taunts, the yells, and the fights down to her laughs, smiles and sweet honey voice.

He didn't felt good for beating her. But he felt good to know she was determined to be a stronger person with a passion to be better than him. He felt good to feel her even through fights. He doesn't know what's going on with him. If this continues...he's planning to sign himself up to the mental house before Hayabusa or Helena does.

Lei Fang sighed. "I don't care about past, Jann... I fell in love with you for you. I accepted you for you..." Lei Fang softly spoke. She then turn her heel as she walked back to the hotel, trying hard to hold her tears back. Her hair sway away with the wind. Jann watched her walked away. He wanted to chase after her but his body wouldn't. He was stuck. He tighten his hand into a fist, making his knuckle turn white. Not only he broke her heart; he broke his own. Frustrated; Jann left to the nearby bar. He _really_ needs a drink.

Or the mental house. Which ever one works to keep his damn mind back to being sane.


	7. The Accident

After spending countless hours of training in the morning, Lei Fang decided to retreat back to the hotel. She wiped the sweat out of her forehead with the small towel that was hanging on her shoulder. Lei Fang been training non stop every since her confession. She tried to forget everything. Trying to forget _him_. she couldn't help herself but to feel glad the trip was almost over. She wanted to leave early but her friends insist for her to stay. Most of the time she doesn't bump into Jann Lee unless she goes finding his secret training spot or to the hotel gym...even the nearby bars. Kasumi told her she will ask Hayabusa to notify her whenever Jann is at a certain bar to avoid contact.

It's not that she wants to stop seeing Jann Lee...It's the fact that she can't face him after her confession. She doesn't know how to feel exactly.

Ashamed? Hurt? embarrassed? Relief?

all of above.

She knew to never put her hopes up. But why was she still disappointed? Why was she feeling upset about it still? She knew it would hurt. A man like Jann would never give a women like Lei Fang the time of day. No matter how hard she tries. She sighed long and depressed.

"Don't forget to try one of our best homemade chocolate in our hotel's mini candy shop." Lei Fang heard. She froze in place. He was the last person she wanted to encountered. Before she could turn her heel to make a run for it; she heard her name called out. Lei Fang tried her best to hold in her groan as she slowly faced the man who tried to had his way with her. She glared at him as she crossed her arms. He stopped at a good distance, giving her personal space.

"Look...I just want to apologies for...that night. I don't expect you to forgive me but please know that it was not my intention." Aaron pleaded.

"Not your intention? You!" Before Lei Fang could continue, Aaron gave her a hushed signaled. She inhale her breath and exhale slowly. Her blood was boiling. "Aaron, Please leave me alone. I would not like to speak with you nor be anywhere near you."

"Please Lei Fang, I didn't mean to hurt you. I promised...I just..." Aaron paused for a moment. He looked down in shame. "I was jealous..." He admitted. Lei Fang was taken back. She tried to looked into Aaron's eyes but couldn't. "I wanted to show you that I can be a better person...a better man. Someone that you can cherished and care for...someone that can show you the right amount of love and happiness...I don't expect you to forgive me...And I deserve to be punished. I almost lost partnership with Helena but she forgave me as long as I keep my distance from you and avoid every contact...But I just have to apologies for my action . I was under the influenced..."

There was a long silent. The air felt thick. She was starting to feel guilty for him until something clicked in her head.

"Aaron...Answer this truthfully and only the truth. I will find out one way or another so don't lie or else..." Lei Fang threatened. Aaron stepped back as he slowly nodded. "Did you...Did you spike my drink before I left to find my friends?"

Aaron looked at Lei Fang stunned. His eyes was wide. They stared at each other for a moment. Shocked overwhelm him. But one thing that made Lei Fang know for sure was the fact that she can see guilt through his eyes. Guilt and pain.

"Please...Just stay away from me..." Lei Fang softly spoke. There was disappointment in her voice that killed Aaron. He was hurt. He haven't felt this feeling for a long time. He watched as she walked away to her room.

* * *

"Wow..." Tina was slowly as she took a bite of the chip she held. She comfortably sitting on the couch of their suite as she watched her distraught friend pacing back and forth. Tina didn't know what else to say. Everything was starting to sound more and more sticky for Lei Fang. "I mean... As much as I am going to miss this place; I think it would be good idea to go home."

"Yeah tell me about it. What kind of vacation have _this_ much dramas?" Lei Fang asked with a hint of sarcastic. "Maybe I should go back to China...half of our friends left back to home for work wise..." Tina sat up excitedly, getting Lei Fang's attention.

"I think _we_ should go back home China." Tina corrected.

"We? What are you..." Lei Fang paused as she started at her excited friend. "No way... You're moving to China?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tina yelled out happily. Lei Fang shout in excitement.

"Have you found a place?!"

"Well...No. I'm staying in a hotel until I find the right place."

"No, no , no. Why don't you come and stay with me?" Lei Fang asked.

"I..I can't do that! That sounds like a hassle for you Lei."

Lei Fang smiled as she walked towards her best friend. She sat next to her and grabbed both her hand. "I would be happy to have you as my roommate. Plus you remember already I'm moving into a three bedroom since someone said my place is not 'big enough' for a party" Lei Fang said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well hon...Lets be honest. It wasn't." Tina laughed.

"Oh c'mon Tina. You visit China four times a year anyway and always stay for a month or two. You practically live at my apartment. Half your stuff is in the guestroom." Lei Fang recalled.

"I guess I can stay and be your little therapy women along with my sidekick Mr. Vodka."

"I forgot your an alcoholic..." Lei Fang murmured. "You know what? forget my problems! Let's go celebrate. Just me and you!" Lei Fang said happily as she grabbed her best friend and was about to take her out. Tina didn't budged. "What's wrong?" Lei Fang tilt her head.

"Just because my news is good doesn't mean we have to ignore your problems."

"T...It's ok-"

"We are going to go all out!" Tina declared. Lei Fang groan. One thing she hates whenever Tina around is when it's about fashion . Either slamming shots or non stop shopping. Tina was known to be one of the top American model and actor. Of course she can't be surprised at her friend's love for fashion and dressing a little more revealing. She doesn't know how her and Tina became best friend honestly. She does remember they did not get along when they first met due to their argument about showing true powers. Lei Fang couldn't help but to giggled at the memory when Tina threw a large rock at her to prove what power is. She concentrated all her chakra to her palm, splitting the former rock that Tina threw. They bumped into each other a year later when Tina was touring China. She collided with Lei Fang who was carry stacks of books. After helping Lei Fang to her house and carrying half the books for her; they became fast friend which lead them to spending more and more time together whenever she can visit.

Lei Fang felt grateful to have a friend like Tina.

"C'mon Lei, Time to turn that frown upside down!" Tina said happily as she lead Lei Fang to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

* * *

Lei Fang bit her lower lips. She was nervous and felt naked. The outfit that Tina gave her require no bras or understand. The dress was thick enough to covered up but tight enough to see the outline of the undergarment. Lei Fang was wearing a red low V cut bodycon mini dress. Both the side was cut and laced from the top to the bottom; giving a little tease of her soft olive skin.

"Lighten up and pucker up, Lei Lei. You look hot!." Tina said as she handed Lei Fang a dark red lipstick to put on. Tina herself was wearing a pink lipstick to compliment her white two piece dress. The top was a strapless white top as the bottom was a tight white skirt giving it a teasing slit on the side. "We defiantly pulled out the Angel and Devil look." Tina joked.

Lei Fang raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't _I_ be the angel then?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad, okay! Now lets try this club out!" Tina grabbed Lei Fang's wrist as she walked into the club after the bouncer gave them a pass to go in. "OooO. Me likey!" Tina said as she whistle. She was checking out the guys as they glanced back at her. Lei Fang went to the bar with Tina as they order a drink. She sat down as she scan the place.

"It's not so crowded but it's not so dead." Lei Fang noted.

"It's perfect and the people are good looking! Maybe you can have a little fun with one back in the hotel!" Tina teased.

"Wh..what?!" Lei Fang blushed.

"I'm just kidding Lei. Last thing I want is to be a horrible friend by letting you lose your virginity to a stranger." Tina chug her drink down . She wave to the bartender for another glass.

Hours has passed as Lei Fang and Tina was enjoying their night away. The club was very lively. The music played songs they never heard of but enjoyed. They couldn't help but to remember the past. Talking about their first love, their first kiss. Tina first time. Lei Fang haven't felt this good since her confession. She couldn't wait to go back home. To go back to her home; redesign her new home with her best friend. To be away from him.

Him...Would she really be happy to be away from him? She knows he lives in the same city as her. There was still that slim chance that she will see him. Not only that; He's a bouncer. So she have to avoid at certain clubs just to avoid him. She confessed her love for him. She can never get that over. Even with her first boyfriend, She never confessed her love. Her ex was the one who confessed and she told him she felt the same way but one thing lead to another and they just decided to go their separate ways. Jann was the first guy she ever confessed. First guy she was willing to give herself up for...to give everything for him. She doesn't know why she wants to.

Love sucks. Mostly for Lei Fang right now. Her heart kept aching every time Jann Lee's name was heard. She wanted to rip her heart out and throw it away to make the pain go away. She wants to pretend there was nothing there the way Jann could.

Lei Fang jumped a little as she felt a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at Tina as she smiled.

"Everything will be okay, Lei. Give Jann some time and he will come around." Tina reassured her.

"Tina..." Tina stared out to the dance floor, watching the people danced away.

"I may not be the bright one like Hitomi. Or the calm collective like Helena. But I will always be your cheerleader like how you're mines. I just wish you let me break his leg for breaking your heart" Tina and Lei Fang laughed. She took a sip of her drink. "Seriously, Hon. Don't think so much about it. Jann is..." Tina tried to find the right word. "He's Jann." Tina shrugged. She wasn't too sure she sounded convincing enough. Lei Fang was quiet. "Look Lei, We both know Jann not the mushy type guy. Hell between you and me, I bet he's the wild, aggressive, heated kind; if you know what I mean!" Tina laughed as Lei Fang turned bright red.

"Ti-Tina!"

"Okay! Okay! The point I'm making is..." Tina paused. What point is she making exactly? She never was really good at giving advices like Hitomi or Helena does. It's been since early high school years that she ever had her first love. Aka, young love. She had flings here and there, boyfriends. Hell she even tried girls. Tina leaned back on her chair.

"It's okay...Thank you for trying..." Lei Fang said sadly. She got off her chair. "I'll meet you back at the hotel room." Lei Fang drank the last remaining of her drink. She got up and left to the exit door.

* * *

Lei Fang slowly walked among the sandy beach as she listen to the sound of the wave. She tried her best to stay positive and happy but honestly, it's been really hard. She felt inside her heart there was more. There was unfinished business. Lei Fang stopped walking as she felt the cool water softly hitting her feet. Tears were fighting to come out.

"Stupid jerk." Lei Fang mumbled. "I feel so stupid for being in love with a stupid jerk like you." Lei Fang felt her knee was giving out. Her shoulder was shaking. She wished he never saved her. That he never came into her world.

 _"First love will always hurt the most." Hitomi comforted Lei Fang._

 _Lei Fang laid on her stomach with her face buried on her pillow. The girls came to comfort Lei Fang after Tina called them for an emergency gather. Lei Fang quietly let her emotion took over her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart felt like it was stabbed a thousand time. She didn't understand this feeling. She hates it. Jann want nothing more than just...Jann her rival. So why are these feelings suddenly hitting her like bullets?_

 _Hitomi rubbed Lei Fang's back soothing her. "Love is something we can never stop. It just...hits us without thinking."_

 _"Hitomi is right, Hon! Jann may be your first love, but he ain't your last!" Tina encouraged._

 _"Yeah! So cheer up, Lei. We may be scattered across the world; but we will always be here for you!"_

 _Lei Fang slowly lift her head. She started at the headboard of her bed before finally sitting up to face the girls who was sitting around her on her bed._

 _"Lei Fang, Hayabusa and I had trouble finding our love ourselves. Hayabusa...He can be blunt at time. But he is very wise. It was hard for him to accept my love for him. Maybe Jann Lee just need to be pushed a little out of his comfort zone. It will take time so don't rushed it." Kasumi soft voice rang in her ears. Lei Fang looked at Kasumi who was giving her a confidence smile. "Men don't express feelings the way we do. Jann grew up with nothing but passion for fighting. He devoted his time and life to Jeet Kune Do and fighting the strongest fighter. This is just all new to him...give it time, Lei."_

 _Everyone was silenced. Kasumi words spoke out truthfully. Hayabusa and Jann wasn't too far different. They grew up isolating people who devote their lives for them. Hayabusa just a little more kinder than Jann._

 _"Thank you Kasumi..." Lei Fang could barely speak clearly. She wiped her tears from her cheek and smiled at everyone. "Thank you everyone. I feel a lot better."_

"Jann can never be like Hayabusa. Jann will never treat me the way Hayabusa treats Kasumi..." She broke down. No matter how much she tried to understand him; he won't let her. Lei Fang took a couple deep breath before she continue her walk back to the hotel.

* * *

The night was covered with twinkling stars. The breeze from the ocean was cool to her skin. The water that gently brushed on her feet felt ice cold but Lei Fang didn't mind. The weather felt perfect from the mixture of the heat and the ocean breeze. Lei Fang felt more calmer. More collected. Her mind was getting a little clearer. She stopped as she heard the familiar warrior cried.

Lei Fang felt like she was frozen in placed. Her heart started beating faster. Lei Fang didn't realized she was holding her breath. She heard another warrior cry that snapped her back. Slowly; She walked near the sound trying her best to not get caught.

His warrior cries rung through her ear. She was laying on top of the rocklike hill watching Jann Lee hit every move smoothly and perfectly. She was hypnotized by him. She didn't know if it was the drinks or just her going insane but she was in awed. Lei Fang suddenly notice Jann back was facing her.

'I _bet he's the wild, aggressive, heated kind; if you know what I mean!_ ' Tina voice echo in her head. She felt her cheek burning. How could she be thinking about that at a time like this?! Lei Fang quietly groan as she felt like she was starting to become a pervert like her best friend. _'_ _This is what happen when you spend too much time with Tina_.' Lei Fang thought to herself feeling embarrassed.

"If you can spend enough time watching me; you can take the time to fight me." Lei Fang jumped at Jann Lee voice. "Show yourself and fight me!" Jann harsh voice demanded. Great. There's two things she can do. She can run; or she can face her weakness. Which one is better? Lei Fang thought about it for a moment. Slowly she tried to get up quietly. It was still dark enough for him to won't be able to see who she is. She saw him murmured something. Most likely calling her a coward. She doesn't care. She still can't face him. She doesn't want to. She's not ready.

As Jann Lee was about to walk away; He heard _her_ yelped. Quickly without thinking he ran towards the voice. He caught the falling figure from the rocklike hill. He kneeled down on one leg as support due to her falling being quick and hard. Lei Fang eyes widen as she was now face to face with Jann Lee.

 _'Stupid! You're suppose to NOT be face to face with him!_ ' Lei Fang inner thought roared in her head. Lei Fang cursed at herself multiple of times for being clumsy. She swear that Jann is saving her way too much on this trip. It's like the gods are playing all kind of tricks at her and Jann. She covered her face from embarrassment.

Jann scan her body for wounds. Her knee was covered in blood. He sighed as he got up and walked towards the hotel as he was still holding Lei Fang in his arm.

"Wa-Wait! I can walk, Jann!" Lei Fang tried to free herself. Jann ignored her plead and kept looking straight forward. "I'm fine! The fall wasn't that high..."

Jann stopped walking. He brought his glazed at the now tomato face Lei Fang.

"Stop whining! Look at your clothes! you have blood stains and your right knee is bleeding!" Jann Snapped. Lei Fang fell silent. Jann once again looked forward and proceed to the familiar path. He felt Lei Fang relaxed more. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Jann scoff under his breath as he smelt the alcohol from Lei Fang. How much did she drink and what was she doing up there? He knows for sure she was out partying to Tina again. Her outfit shout it out. He tried to erased her body and her choice of clothing for tonight. Her dress was _too_ short, crying for a sneak peak. Her perfect chest was expose to the cold. Why would she wear such revealing clothes _and_ climb on the rock?!

* * *

Jann placed Lei Fang carefully on his bed. She winced at the sudden pain. She knows she's going to wake up with a couple of bruises on her body. She cussed in her head for being clumsy and getting exposed by Jann. Jann came back with a first- Aid kit and a towel. Lei fang blushed as she readjust her dress trying to covered as much as she can. Jann grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Lei Fang jumped.

"You have a cut right there." Jann pointed out. He placed the damp towel on her thighs where the large scratch is visible. Lei Fang winced as the pain. Jann proceed to clean her up more before he bandage her knee. He got up and before he walked to the bathroom he paused. "You need to be careful next time." Jann said quietly. "Tina on her way..." Jann then walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Lei Fang didn't realized she held her breath. She heard the water from the shower running. The room still look the same. She waited impatiently and nervously for Tina.

Lei Fang looked at her perfectly bandage knee. She awed at the work wondering when he did know how to take care of injuries. Her stared then looked at the wall there Jann Lee lustfully lift Lei Fang; kissing her neck as he slowly moved his hand teasingly up her leg. Lei Fang touched her neck where Jann hungrily kissed. She bit her bottom lips. She snapped back to reality as she heard the shower turned off. Lei Fang turned bright red realizing what she was thinking.

 _'This is really what happen when you spend too much time with Tina!_ ' Lei Fang yelled at herself. _'oh, god. please please don't come out of the bathroom with only a towel!'_ Lei Fang pleaded. _'Oh don't act like you don't want a sneak peak! Just a little peak doesn't hurt!'_ Lei Fang inner thought teased. No, no, no! Jann came out wearing a simple basketball short. Towel was around his shoulder as he roughly towel dry his hair. He arch an eyebrow at the red Lei Fang. She was too busy arguing with her thought to notice Jann Lee in the room.

 _'The hell is wrong with her?'_ Jann thought. "Lei. "

Lei Fang snapped her head up at Jann. "Oh..Uh...Hi" Lei Fang nervously responded. Lei Fang felt her heart was being too fast. She swore she was going to have a heart attack. She was alone with Jann Lee again. What's taking Tina so long?! Lei Fang quickly looked down. She felt her face was burning from embarrassment. Before Jann could say anything they heard a loud banging noise outside with a very loud voice yelling through the door.

"Lei?! Lei! I'm here!" Tina yelled out as she bang on the door once again. Jann sighed as he opened the door. Tina quickly ran towards Lei Fang. "Are you okay, Sug?! What in the hell happened to you?!"

"I..I'm okay T. I just slip and fell from a small rock cliff" Lei Fang laugh nervous. "Jann caught me before I hit the ground."

"What are you doing climbing on a rock cliff?" Tina raised an eyebrow. Jann couldn't help but to slowly smirk. He wanted to laugh at Lei Fang embarrassment. Tina notice Jann smirk. "And what's so amusing with you Mr. Stick up my ass? Put on some damn shirt!" Tina yelled as she grabbed a near by shirt. Jann scoff.

"I don't need to put on a shirt in _my_ room. If you don't like it; you can leave. Why don't Lei Fang answer your question first." Jann said harshly.

Tina patient with Jann was getting thin. Ignoring Jann's remarks she looked at Lei Fang waiting for an answer. Lei Fang turn deeply red. They stared at each other for a moment until Tina finally caught on and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Tina couldn't believe Lei Fang was spying on Jann. She have reached to a whole new level of crazy love. Tina then grabbed the crouches she got from the hotel nurse office and gave it to Lei Fang.

"Thanks Tina..." Lei Fang mumbled. Lei Fang than wobble away as Jann was holding the door wide open for them. "Thanks for saving me _again_ , Jann..." Lei Fang mumbled.

"Maybe you don't have a stick far up your ass after all." Tina teased only to received a glare from Jann and him pushing Tina out of his room and slamming the door behind her. "Shit, I take that back, Asshole!" Tina huffed as she helped Lei Fang back to their room.

Jann shook his head as he chuckled in amusement. Those two are just trouble makers with or without each other.


	8. The Goodbyes

_**So things has changed unexpectedly. After rereading the story; I notice that the main focus was on Lei Fang, Tina and Jann Lee. I personally just went along with it. The stories, scene and situation just played out in my head without me thinking about it. I wasn't a big fan of Tina at first but after playing her and reading about her...I started to warmed up with her. I felt like Tina is the perfect opposite of Lei Fang which really does blend well with the story and the friendship. Hitomi and Lei Fang are very close friend in the dead or alive 5. But I felt like it's too easy to write about them. I'm the type of person who likes to be open with everyone and their likes and dislikes.**_

 ** _L_** _ **ike I told you guys, There is going to be a little OOC moments .**_

 ** _Also,_** _ **Thank you for tolerating my grammar once again . I'm very happy to be able to share my stories with each and every one of you.**_

 _ **If you do have any ideas or would like to recommend some things to add in my story, I would love to give you a shout out and write it just for you. I'm very open to ideas and helps. English is actually my third language.**_

 _ **Also note that my time frame is kind of off. I have to go back and change certain things in the story.**_

 _ **-Jann Lee and Lei Fang actually known each other for 14 years. This was three years after the DOA5 tournament.**_

 _ **-Everyone age and most likely their appearance will slightly be different. Everyone always have their phase where they either want to go long or short hair or get a tanned. Lmfao.**_

 _ **-I keep accidently writing Zack name Jack. I don't know why. But I'll be rereading everything slowly and three times to make sure I make the changes correctly.**_

 ** _-I'm still learning the moves and the names of them, so for now; yes I am avoiding fight scene. I will understand if this isn't your cup of tea but I'll reassured you that This won't be a super mushy story. Lol._**

 ** _Once again, T_** _ **hank you very much! Enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Note: I don't own the game or characters, sadly. :(**_

* * *

Swiftly but slowly moving her hand in sync with the sound of nature as the sun was peaking out; giving the beautiful multi colors of orange, red, and yellow. The calm waves surround Lei Fang as every perfect kick she rises glimmers around her. Lei Fang took slow settling breath to clear her mind. Without breaking her rhythm; She heard her best friend whistle.

"You truly are a Tai Chi Quan Genius. Can't help but to be amazed by your weird movements" Tina smiled. She sat down on the sandy ground. She saw a small smile broke on Lei Fang's face.

"Tai Chi Quan is only mastered by the ones who can clear it's mind and bring strength within you." Lei Fang lectured. Tina half listening played with the sand around her. "Did you finish packing?" Lei Fang asked as she still continue her meditation.

"Yes ma'am. The room is cleaner than my Aunt Barbra's pantie drawer"

Lei Fang paused her meditation as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. Tina wave her hand in dismissal. "It's a metaphor."

"A weird one..." Lei Fang mumbled, she closed her eyes and proceeded back to her meditation.

"Have you talked to Jann? Your Knee looks better. Too bad you won't be able to wear anything cute with those bruises." Tina teased knowing Lei Fang is relief to finally get a break from Tina's sexual clothing choices.

Silence engulf them.

"I'll take that as a no..." Tina answered herself. "Look sug, are you going to keep ignoring him? I mean you did fell off the cliff because you decided to go stalk mode"

"I was not stalking him!" Lei Fang defended; trying hard to meditate but failing so due to her sudden uneven movement. "I just happen to stroll by and heard him. It's not my fault that I can hear him from the other side of the city"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Girl..."

"I'm serious!" Lei Fang quickly said. She stopped her movement. She can't focus on her meditation now that Tina put the image of Jann Lee in her head. She huffed as she placed both her hands on her hip. Staring down at her unconvinced blonde friend. "I don't care about him anymore! He's...He's still a jerk for how he treated me!" Lei Fang felt her heart tighten. "Why would I continue to waste my time with him if he's going to continue to be a jerk"

"But weren't you the one who's always challenging him?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Who's side are you on" Lei Fang made a long face as she stared down Tina. Tina laughed as she waved her hand.

"I'm just saying, Lei! You can deny it all you want. But remember you're the one who want that stick-" Tina paused quickly seeing Lei Fang face went dark. She was death glaring her badly now. "Kidding, Lei! Kidding" Tina laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "But seriously. You can't deny your feelings for him. And for sure you can't get over it until you get the you know what. _Not_ telling you to do a one night stand. But I am telling you to _try_ and close the book with him. In order to do that; you _need_ to go and settle things with him."

Lei Fang was stunned. For once Tina was actually right. Lei Fang slowly went and kneeled in front of Tina. She moved her fingers around the sand as her other hand hugged her leg. "Maybe you're right, T..." Lei Fang admitted. She can't help but to accept it. She denied it too many time and every denial is only slowly killing her heart. The trip was almost over and she ended with a bad term with Jann. She didn't know why or how it happened but it did and they can't go back to their old ways. She wished she could turn back in time and erased this whole vacation.

The last couple weeks she forced herself to enjoyed the last remaining vacations with the girls. After the accident; Jann left early along with Hayabusa and Hayate to complete a secret job. She knows where he lives. She knows where his usual spots are. But does she have the courage to finally face him back at home? She doesn't want to continue to have bad terms with him.

"Oh, Baby...It's okay" Tina coo as she wrapped her arms around her crying friend. She pat her head slowly up and down as Lei Fang quietly let out her emotion. "Things will be back to normal. Just stay positive, Hon. Just keep pushing harder." Tina reassured her. "Nobody expect this kind of hard situation to happen during their vacation. So don't feel so glum in the chum. The jerk will come around because it's obvious that stick in his ass just need to be loosen up!" Lei Fang couldn't help but to let out a small laughed. Tina always love to make fun of Jann being a pain in the ass. She knows her friend have a great amount of respect for Jann. Tina have notice the way Jann is with Lei Fang and accepted it. He doesn't need to be the best of the best or the most romantic person alive to show how much Lei Fang means to him. She just feels frustrated that Jann would go this far and wide to fight against his own feelings. Denying it. Ignoring it. It hurts her to see not only Lei Fang but Jann Lee tearing themselves apart from each other because of how stubborn and strong their prides are. Tina gets it. She doesn't want to ruined her reputation or have people think she's a softie just because she fell in love. She completely understand Jann. But being Lei Fang best friend and a women herself; she understands the love and affection is overwhelming to controlled. It's even _more_ overwhelming to take in the pain when someone you fell deeply in love with rejected you.

Tina wished both Lei Fang and Jann Lee would set aside their pride and just accept each other's longing love.

"C'mon Lei, turn that frown upside down! Today is our last day to be with everyone! Lets enjoy it while we can before we say our goodbyes and then we can finally go back home _togethe_ r." Tina gave Lei Fang a warmed smile.

"You're right, T." Lei Fang softly spoke. She wiped her tears and got up with Tina. "I'm not going to let him ruined the last day with everyone! And beside, we need to celebrate for Hitomi!"

 _Hitomi asked everyone to come out for one last hoorah with all the fighters before Hayabusa, Jann and Hayate leave to their business. They all agreed and made arrangement to one of the best fancy restaurant in the Bahamas. They had their wonderful private dinners in an isolated beach as the sunset was setting. The champagne was flowing in and laugher rung out throughout the beach. Calm melody of the violins played. Some of the fighters like Jann and Eliot could care less for such fancy things like this. But they came only from the request of their friend Hayate as he asked them to come. It's very rare for Hayate to ask for something as simple as a dinner. To Jann surprised, Lei Fang was of course late with Tina and panic Hitomi who couldn't decided the perfect dress to wear._

 _Without knowing it, the only seat that was open was right next to Jann. Lei Fang hesitated as she sat next to him. Her face bright red. She nervously kept her hands together under the table and stared down at her plate, avoiding all contacts with Jann. Jann took this notice and couldn't help but to smirk a little. Lei Fang was indeed an attractive women and he was very fond at her sudden nervousness. He enjoyed it. He was amused to this side of Lei Fang that he never witness before. He then sighed quietly as his face slowly turned to sorrow. She confessed her love to him and he has yet to himself. It's not that he doesn't want to...He was..._

 _What was he? He wasn't sure what's the right word to put it. He continues to battle with himself. Half of him wants her...To hold her, Love her, and cherish her. But the other half told him no. Don't let her in his world. For the last 25 years of his life he never let anyone in. He never let anyone break his world that he build. He never accepted anyone and wants to continue that way. He doesn't see why he needs to. Even with friends; they betray you. They leave you to dirt. When you've done enough for them; they throw you away like an old worn out toy._

 _'You're afraid' the inner though echo through his head. Jann shook the thought away. No...He's not afraid. Jann the dragon will never be afraid of anything. Only fear itself fears him..._

 _Maybe he was afraid...Maybe he was afraid that once he accept Lei Fang and open his heart; she will laugh at him and crushed it. He knows that's not how she is; but he heard enough stories from his co workers of their heartbreak. Innocent girls they thought will never break them apart; completely left them with empty hearts for either greed, lust or boredom. Jann doesn't want to admit it but he doesn't want to suffer the same heartache as his co-workers. They're living the life of being single. Sleeping around with easy drunk women who's willingly to give up their body for them, Independent , no worries of others to take care of. Beside sleeping around with Jann being picky as he is with the type of women he's "interested" in; he enjoys the freedom. But somewhere inside him starting to hate it now. Like he's trapped inside a cage and can't find the right key to unlock the gate._

 _Maybe...Just maybe Lei Fang is the reason he's trapped in the cage. Maybe she's the true key that can unlock his cage; his world. If he accepted her; maybe he can see everything differently. Maybe having a companion wasn't as bad as everyone make it as. Jann wasn't sure anymore. He was never sure anymore since her confession. But when he held her twice in his arm for the first time in his life...He felt she fitted perfectly. He felt like she was meant to be in his arm. If he kept her in his arms, kept her near him...He can protect her better and stronger..._

 _"Jann, Is something wrong?" Lei Fang asked. Jann quickly snapped back from his thought, not realizing he was staring at her. He cursed at himself for his sudden action._

 _"Hmph...Nothing..." Jann coolly responded as he quickly looked away. He crossed his arms as he tried to catch up to the conversation that Eliot and Zack started._

 _Tina kicked Lei Fang gently on her leg making Lei Fang give out a small yelped. Lei fang glared at her mischievous friend who gave her a dirty smirk. Lei Fang felt her cheek warm. She mouthed her 'No, Don't even think like that!'_

 _Tina giggled at Lei Fang's denial. She doesn't know how much clearer they could of made it. The way Jann looked at her was not the typical Jann look. It was different. Warmer. Loved. Tina never thought she would ever see that look coming from Jann. Not in a million of years she ever thought Jann would acknowledged such emotion. It takes a lot for a cold hearted bastard like Jann be to warmed up and opened more. She take that back. He haven't opened up yet. But he is slacking off showing his emotions._

 _Here everyone thought Jann was just a bastard with the lack of manners. Always have the hunger for fighting and only fighting. Having to prove to everyone that his Jeet kune Do is the only strongest martial art that is undefeatable. His cocky know it all attitude, his amusing smirk at she wants to punch right off his face, the remarks all turned upside down on this trip. She wasn't sure if she was glad or scared that Jann showed he is actually a human being and not this emotional tight ass monster._

 _...Okay calling him a monster was a little harsh. But still, can you blame her or the other girls for thinking that?_

 _"Clink, clink, clink" The sound of the fork softly collided with the glass half full of champagne. All attention turn towards Helena as she made an announcement of the next DOA tournament. The tour details, and new excitement of upcoming new fights they will look forward to meeting. Then Helena turned her stare to Hayate._

 _"Hayate has asked me a very important question that I couldn't help but to accept." Helena said. Everyone whispered among each other. Hitomi felt her heart tighten. 'Hayate asked Helena something...?' Hitomi thought. She thought their relationship was going great. Was there something he was hiding from her? Was there something going on between Helena and Hayate? of course they work on a couple of missions together. They see each other more than Hitomi see Hayate, He promised her long distance will never changed his heart or soul that long for her. Hitomi was confused. She stared at Helena in disbelief only to snapped her attention to Hayate as he was now standing between Helena and Hitomi. Hayate smiled at Helena. Hitomi felt like her world was crushing. She felt like-_

 _"Hitomi...I'm sorry that you have to wait for my return for every missions I leave. After this mission that I agreed to accomplish with Hayabusa and Jann Lee; I want to take your hand in marriage to continue our journey together." Hayate spoke as he bend on one knee holding a diamond ring._

 _It was the same ring Hitomi looked at in awed as she was shopping with the ladies. Helena didn't know Hitomi was interested at such thing. Hitomi laughed nervously at Helena comment and told her every girl have their moments when it comes to marriage. After all she's not getting any younger._ _Reminders from her parents._

 _Hitomi eyes widen. She was speechless. She then realized...Hayate asked Helena to help him set everything up. This sudden dinner. People she consider her close friends; practically family to her was here to share mile stone moment with her. Hitomi felt her tears falling from her cheek as she kept telling him "yes" over and over; accepting the ring. She wrapped her arms around Hayate neck as she cried joyfully._

 _'At least someone is having an happy ending on this trip...' Lei Fang thought as she smiled sadly at her close friend. She wonder when she will ever find her happy ending. She glanced at Jann Lee; The back of his head was facing her. 'I wonder if my happy ending is with you or this is just another childish crush...' Lei Fang quietly sighed; holding back her tears. She clapped along with everyone as they cheered for the newly engaged couple._

* * *

"Cheers to a wonderful vacation!" Eliot yelled out as he rise his glass of champagne. Everyone held up the glass as the collided them together. It brought among each other faces as they took a sip of the drink. They settle down around the table. They were missing some of people, understanding that work is work.

"It's quite amazing how the cooperation could bring such fine fighters here together." Helena spoke. She smiled as she looked at each and every one of the DOA fighters. "We all show different strengths through different martial art style but yet, we continue unite as one." Helena took a drink one more after finishing her speech.

"We will always be rival, but when it goes down; friendship will always be first!" Hitomi said as she made fist in front of her. It's hard to believe that they've gone through many tournament together. Helena seen many different fighters but she was always drawn back to her long term DOA friendly rivals. She took pride watching everyone growing stronger and stronger. She looked over at Kokoro who was laughing from Eliot comment. Kokoro truly showed her beauty and her strength has increase dramatically. She bloomed into a beautiful women. In a couple months Kokoro will turn 22 years old.(She was 19 in DOA5 just letting you guys know.)

Helena took a sip of her drink as she lean back from her chair. This vacation was one interesting vacation she been to. Mostly because of how much unraveled out. Kasumi and Hayabusa has revealed their marriage after three years passed. Hayate and Hitomi announced their engagement. Zack achieved his new fighting moved that he practiced for years. They truly made a mark out of this trip. She felt honored to be able to give them this wonderful opportunity to experienced.

She paused the glass from her lips as her eyes was now focus on Lei Fang. She was laughing and chatting away with Eliot and Hitomi. Helena eyes soften. _She's trying_...She's trying her hardest to stay positive for everyone's sake. The one thing Lei Fang dislike the most other than being called or feeling weak is the petty sympathy people give for her personal life.

 _'Everyone goes through hardship one way or another. Feeling such poor sympathy for me won't help me with my accomplishment. Take back your sympathy and show me your true strength against my Tai Chi Quan!'_

Lei Fang voice echoed through Helena's thoughts. She slowly tilted her glass as the sparkling liquid pour into her mouth. Where is your happiness Lei Fang?

Two hours as passed and the mode surrounded them was nothing but lively and positive. The warm feeling among each other was something everyone cherished and will forever remembered. They will always be rivals in the ring; but it only makes them stronger. Only lead them to grow stronger love and passion for fighting.

 _'we will always be rivals but when it goes down; friendship will always be first!'_

26 years of her life; she never thought she would cherish such friendship. Her father's gift for her after his death has brought her many accomplishments and surprises. DOATEC has made her realized how dramatic her life has changed by just meeting and growing a bond among the fighters in front of her.

* * *

Helena closed the door behind her slowly as she started to fill her luggage with her belongings. The trip have been nothing but amusement, alcohol of course and er..accidents. Helena haven't had this much fun for a long time. Come to think about it; she doesn't remember _when_ was the last time she had this much fun exactly. She still continues her opera career and running the cooperation. Helena laughed as she remember to opening her changing room door revealing six dozen different colors of roses in front of her. Hitomi, Lei Fang, Tina, Eliot, Kokoro, and Zack surprised her by coming to one of her live opera performance. She felt overwhelmed accepting each and every one of the gift.

She never thought anyone would fly to France just to watch her performed. But living different country didn't stop them from supporting her that day. It was known world wide as the largest concert to be held. The arena held thousands of guest dying to watch Helena performance.

Helena heard a soft knock coming from her hotel door. She walked to the door as she opened it. Zack smiled as he waited for Helena to invite him in. He casually walked to her chair and settle himself down.

"I believe you owe me something" Zack said, putting three block of ice in the cup; he pour himself a cup of whisky. He looked at Helena with both disappointment but cocky. Helena stared at him making him frown. "A bet is a bet, Helena. And we made a very large bed...Honestly I was hoping you would of prove me wrong..." Zack said quietly.

Helena turned her back on Zack; facing her slide door. "Love is the hardest thing to accept for a man like Jann." Helena softly spoke. The moon reflection rippled on the dark blue ocean. The starts were twinkling brightly as the sky was as dark as the ocean. She slowly turned to Zack. "What is it that I owe you?"

Zack tilted his glass around ; swirling his drink slowly before he decided to take a sip.

"A promotion." Zack announced. Helena thought about it for a moment then reach her hand out to Zack. Zack smiled as he took her hand giving her a firm shake. =

Zack was now the co-manger for DOATEC.


	9. The Closures

The flight back to China was long and exhausting. Lei Fang stared out the plane's window. The lights from the city glimmered brightly as she watch the tiny movement of the cars driving carelessly on the highway. She forgotten how much she missed home. Tina's father, Bass and his friend, Rig made an effort to shipping all of Tina's belonging to Lei Fang's apartment after informing her parents to check in for the large amount of shipments.

They heard a 'ding' as the seatbelt sign turned on. Lei Fang listened as the flight attendant spoke in Chinese about their landing, time and flight hours. Tina let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms up high. "Finally!" Tina said relieved.

 _'_ _Home...I wonder where Jann is...'_ Lei Fang thought as she grabbed hers and Tina's bag from the upper cabinet of the plane. The drive back home felt long. Lei Fang tried to listen to her friend's non stop talking.

"Hey!" Lei Fang snapped out of her thought from Tina's called. Tina sighed. "Geez Lei, Did you heard anything that came out of my mouth?"

"Sorry. I'm still feeling tired from the flight" Lei Fang lied. Tina rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend too well. Lei Fang was not a good liar at all. Lei Fang laughed nervously as Tina caught her red handed. "I think a nice hot bath will help ease the mind! why don't we go to a bathhouse?" Lei Fang asked, changing the subject. Tina sat back to her seat as she slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Days felt like weeks and weeks felt like months. They finally settle down into their new condo. Designing it perfectly the way both Tina and Lei Fang could agreed upon. Their home was very modern with a hint of Chinese cultural background to it. Tina always wanted to experience living in another country. Exploring the world and going to different cities, villages and small towns really helped her thirst for adventures. She whistled low and high, feeling proud of hers and Lei Fang's accomplishment of renovating the beautiful condo into their own little home. She never had a roommate before. Tina never really had a place to stay. She was _always_ traveling so she felt like it was a waste of money to have a place that she barely slept in. She somewhat "lived" with her father leaving her belongings there. But it wasn't enough for her to call it home.

Things were different now. Tina had done everything in her bucket list. All the accomplishment and jobs she took up such as being one of the top female wrestler, supermodel, and actor; Tina was living with solid incomes that let her be free to do whatever she likes and go wherever she pleased for the rest of her life. Tina pulped down on the couch feeling relieved that everything was finally finished. Lei Fang wasn't complicated to communicate with or anything... It was the workers and designers who was. Tina and Lei Fang took turn trying to stop each other from throwing hands at them for always trying to either rip them off or trying to make situation even more complicated than it should be. Despite being opposite of each other; they do share multiple of common grounds. It's very enjoyable to have a relationship with someone who have different views and personality than yours. Lei Fang is a confidence women and she was never afraid to show her true strength if she wanted to. She can be blunt and sarcastic with someone if she's open enough with you.

But Lei Fang is very quiet and was always the deep thinker as well. Even though she's known to have a short temper and can be difficult to handle when she throws tantrums;but she's very easy to be around with and many people admired her. Her personality warms anyone's heart that she encounters with.

Tina looked up at the ceiling. She wonder if Jann would ever accept Lei fang into his. It hurted her to see her best friend changed over a man. She didn't _changed_ changed. but she changed. She's...more secured and more into deep thoughts. What worried Tina more is that Lei Fang was barely showing up to her classes and She was barely going to the dojo. It's like she gave up completely. Tina felt like her heart tighten. She hope that Lei Fang will get over this heartbreak soon.

"Hey...I'm going for a walk" Lei Fang announced while she was walking down the stairs.

"do you want me to come along?" Tina asked. Lei Fang shook her head slowly.

"You had a long day already. Rest up. We can go grab a bite later" Lei Fang grabbed her keys to the house and left. Tina sighed. Tina and Lei Fang friendship wasn't straining nor torn apart. It's like Tina stated earlier...Lei Fang been isolating herself from her friends and family. Tina continue to looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Jann...You can be so stupid sometimes..." Tina mumbled. She was suddenly starting to have cravings for some drinks.

* * *

Jann locked the door to his apartment. It's been a week since he got back from the mission with Hayabusa and Hayate. Jann didn't realized how long he was gone but he decided it was a good idea to hit the gym before getting ready for work that following day. As Jann was walking down the stairs ; A man in his mid-30's greeted Jann. Jann nodded at him in acknowledgment.

The man name was Chang. He was the reason why Jann was working at the club beneath them. Chang ran into Jann Lee at the gym. Chang was very impressed with Jann's performance and decided to recommend him to his boss; his boss quickly hired him due to needing more working hands. His boss offered free shelter for "back up" bouncer like Jann and Chang to make sure they had enough people to handled very sticky situations. The club was very known to attracting the highest thugs and mobsters. Along with drug addicts and alcoholic people. Beside those attraction; it's still known as the highest class clubs that attracted the riches of the rich as well.

It was the same routine. Same scene. Same situation. Nothing too difficult for Jann to handle.

Every chance he could take; He challenges people he believed was good enough to be his opponent just to satisfied his needs. Lately he haven't been getting satisfied at all. Something inside him been bothering him and he doesn't know what or why. Every women that approached him made him feel in felt like he was cheating on _someone_. He was starting to feel even more insane thinking like that. But the one thing that's bothering him the most is that every opponent he fought was never good enough for him. They were either too weak or just plain disappointment.

Jann made a quick turn to the ally as it was the quickest route to the small gym. He stopped mid track as he saw the familiar long brown hair from the distance. He turned his attention to her. She was sitting on the bench inside the basketball court. Stacks of book was beside her, most likely her school works or random books she thought was interesting to read. She was looking down reading the book that's resting on her lap. The bottom half of her hair was hanging from the half up do hairstyle. He carefully watched her as her eyes was gliding along to the words. She was in deep thought. It's been months since he last seen Lei Fang. She looked the same. Attractive as ever in his eyes.

Lei Fang stopped from her reading. Someone was watching her...A familiar feeling. Lei Fang quickly lift her head. Her heart started to beat quickly. Lei Fang didn't realized she held in her breath. She slowly placed both her hands down and sat up straight as she stared at the familiar dark brown fearsome eyes. She slowly closed her book as Jann approached her. She didn't know what to say. It's been months since she last saw Jann Lee. and for some reason the cover of the book that's resting on her lap looked interesting to stare at.

Jann stared at her. He felt something he haven't felt for awhile...He felt... _happy_. His stomach was doing flips he couldn't understand. His heart that kept aching suddenly stopped. Without thinking, Jann threw his gym bag next to her making the confused Lei Fang raised her head giving a questioning look to him.

"Let's fight." Jann said bluntly. He turned his heel leaving a large space between them. Lei Fang slowly put her book on top of the stack books. She got up without leaving her eyes away from his. Without a word; they got into formation.

"I won't go easy." Lei Fang spoke firmly. Jann lips curled into a smirk.

"I never asked you to." Jann taunted as he watched Lei Fang charged at him.

* * *

Tina went to the nearby corner store to grab some things they needed in their house. Whenever Lei Fang leaves for a walk; she would take hours. Sometimes she would come home late. Tina didn't mind. She doesn't want to force her friend to do anything she doesn't want to do. Lei Fang was already handling enough. Getting over your first love; even if it was just an innocent crush isn't something everyone can handle. Some people do take their time to move on for months even years to finally accepted the heartbreak. Some people doesn't care and just move on quickly. It all depends on the person. Lei Fang did made an effort to doing activities for everyone to stop questioning her. Of course her parents know something was going on with their daughter but they respect her boundaries.

After a good hour passed Tina casually and patiently walked towards her condo with the bag of groceries in her hand. She placed her key on the knob and twist it opened. Tina placed the bags of grocery on the counter noticing Lei Fang's key on the counter. Looking around curious; she saw Lei Fang's shirt that she was wearing on the floor. Tina picked it up slowly.

"What in the..." Tina eyes scanned to the living room. There was clothes everywhere. A pair of man _and_ woman clothes was scattered around. The white casual shirt looked familiar. Then suddenly she heard groaning noise from upstairs. Tina froze in place as she tried to listen one more time. There was a women moaning. Tina quickly but quietly walked upstairs to Lei Fang's door. It was slightly opened. Tina took a peak as she saw a familiar muscular back being wrapped around with a skinny arm.

 _'Oh...My...God!_ ' Tina mind screamed. She quickly but quietly ran out the front door; trying her hardest to catch herself a couple time from almost falling down the stairs. Tina felt her cheek was very warmed. Lei Fang and... _Jann Lee_ hooked up?! Where was she?! When did this happened?! After she quickly ran out of her condo; Tina squealed in excitement. "My Lei Lei a women!" Tina yelled happily. Tina noticed her next door neighbor staring at her like a mad man. Tina embarrassedly waved at her neighbor "G-Good afternoon Mr. Wong!" Tina tried to talk casually. Her Chinese was a little rusty but it was enough for her to speak fluently. Mr. Wong nodded his head at her and slowly went back to his garden. Tina casually walked towards the nearby park grinning ear to ear. ' _Take all the time you want Lei Lei! You've actually lost your virginity! I can't wait to hear about it!_ " Tina Squealed one more time in excitement, making the nearby walkers looked at the American blonde strangely.

* * *

Lei Fang looked was the sleeping figure. His back was facing her. His breathing was slow and steady indicating he was soundly asleep. She then turned her stare at the ceiling as her wrist was resting on top of her forehead. She couldn't believed she finally done it. She blushed remembering every detailed. Her head was spinning along with her heart was racing. She glanced at the clock that display on her end table.

1:30AM.

 _As Lei Fang was about to do her signature move; Jann Lee quickly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the basketball court gate. Lei Fang was about to strike him with her other arm but Jann readied her like a book as he grabbed her other wrist and pinned it as well. He stared down at her. They were both breathing hard._

 _This was the longest fight they had. AN hour in a half of fighting was the new record both her and Jann Lee held._

 _"You've improved" Jann huskily said between is breathing. He was worn out just like her. "But not good enough. You still can't defeat me." Lei Fang eyebrow furrow._

 _"Good enough to worn you out" Lei Fang spat. Jann chuckled at her feisty attitude. She was still the same. 14 years they've known each other and nothing changed. She was still determined to win against him. "Last time I checked; I did beat you before." Jann narrowed his eyes remember that year. He frowned at the memory; still couldn't believe that she defeated him once. That one time still was a nudge at his pride._

 _"That was one time." Jann responded._

 _"Still good enough." Lei Fang taunted. Lei Fang ignored her warm cheek as she stared into Jann Lee's eyes. She couldn't read him. She could never read him. Nobody could. It bothers her a lot. She wasn't sure if he was mad. If he was disappointed or annoyed. He always had the same look on his face. Lei Fang tried to hide her emotion but failed as she watched Jann's frown slowly curved into a smirk. The only two things he showed the best was his cocky smirk and his serious face. He was amused. He got Lei Fang pinned to the basketball court and she was not liking it. Lei Fang's mind was racing. She desperately wanted to know what Jann Lee was thinking. She closed her eyes tightly realizing their face was inches away._

 _Slowly he let her go and walked back to where his gym bag was. Lei Fang let out a long sighed of relieved that she held on to from the sudden closeness. Any more of Jann's surprises will lead her to the emergency room for having a heart attack. Lei Fang controlled her breathing; trying to slow her heartbeat down. Lei Fang swear Jann was trying to taunt her. Teasing her for being inexperience women. She huffed. 'Jerk.' She thought. As she saw Jann leaving towards the gym with his bag. She groan forgetting about the stack of books and heavy backpack that she had to carry back home. Jann looked over his shoulder and sighed as he walked up behind Lei Fang and grabbed the heavy back pack and a couple of books. Lei Fang looked at him curious watching him walked to the basketball court exit._

 _"Well are you going to show me where you live or do you want me to just drop everything?" Jann asked. Without questioning; Lei Fang grabbed the remaining stack of books on the bench and quickly caught up to Jann; leading the way to her new condo._

 _She opened the door to her condo placing her book on the nearby counter. Jann looked around the vast home. The kitchen was on the right side; semi island counter was connected to the wall as there was four bar stool under the island. To his right was a tall medium side dining room table with two chairs tuck nicely under the table; crossing each other. The living room was open as the ceiling was very high; giving the home a larger look to it. It was different compare to his home. More modern and newly renovated. The fresh paint smells still lingered around the home. Jann turned his attention to Lei Fang as she gently grabbed the remaining books from his hand. He set her backpack near the door._

 _There was silenced between them. Jann lean against the kitchen counter as he watched Lei Fang grabbed two bottle of water out. She handed him one. She was leaning on the wall in front of him. There was a very awkward silent between them. Lei Fang didn't_ _know if she should say something or not. She wasn't sure what to say honestly. She knew after seeing Jann Lee; her feelings overwhelmed her. She didn't know if she was happy to seeing Jann or was upset that Jann and her left things the way it was without a conclusion. Tina's word rung through her head._

 _'try and close the book with him. In order to do that; you need to go and settle things with him'_

 _It was like Jann knew exactly what she was thinking. He drunk the water as he slowly sealed the cap tightly._

 _"I didn't mean to leave things the way it was." Jann said coolly. Lei Fang bit her bottom lips._

 _"...Then why did we leave it like that?" Lei Fang softly asked._

 _There was a long paused. Jann glide his fingers through his spiky hair, looking away from her. He tried to collect his words together. He wanted to make sure she understood his reasons. He then stared at her. Her doll like brown eyes was looking at the ground. Her hand was resting in middle of her lower body. Even though he done some damages on her; her hair was still straight and shiny. Lei Fang took out of her updo hairstyle after their sparring due to it being messed up. Jann felt his body tingled as he watched Lei Fang bit her lower lip. He remember their kiss in his hotel room. The way he held her. The way her skin felt as he slowly reached under her seductive dress. Jann looked away. He tried to keep his mind off of that. He almost felt guilty._

 _Guilty for losing to temptation and guilty for almost taking her virginity without knowing it. Jann paused for a moment until he saw something sparkled on Lei Fang's face. Jann eyes widen. Lei Fang was crying and it was his fault, again. Overwhelmed with guilt and sudden urges; he dropped the water bottle and pulled Lei Fang into his arms. He hugged her tightly. Lei Fang was stunned at the sudden action._

 _She tried to pushed him away but Jann held her tighter. Tears were falling dramatically. She gave in, burying her head on Jann's chest. Jann felt guilty for hurting her. For hurting himself. The strange feeling he had disappeared. He felt calmer. He felt relieved. Her scent filled his noise. He was drawn to her. She was like a drug that he couldn't recovered from. He never realized how addicting she was. No matter how much he fought with his addiction; it kept crawling back to haunt him; making him crave for more._

 _Jann lifted Lei Fang's chin. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment. Was this really what he wanted? Was he willing to accept her in his world? Is she really worth the risk..?_

 _'yes...'_

 _Slowly Jann lean in closing the gap between them._

* * *

 ** _I would love to write more but duty calls! I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading!_**


	10. The Club

Tina casually walked downstairs after hearing the front door closed. She greeted her _very enthusiastic_ friend. Lei Fang happily lead herself to the kitchen, not noticing her best friend just arrived to the kitchen, settling herself down on the nearest chair. Tina grinned, watching her best friend hummed to one of her their favorite love song. Lei Fang turned to the counter and yelped as she came face to face with Tina. Lei Fang raised on eyebrow curious to her friend staring at her mischievously.

Lei Fang slowly grabbed the bowl for her cereal and the milk from the fridge. She was feeling uncomfortable from the stare down. Lei Fang sighed.

"Okay, _what_ is it , Tina?" Lei Fang asked putting down the cereal box. She gave Tina her full attention.

"Oh... _Nothing_." Tina responded amused. She grabbed the apple from the fruit bowl. She was smiling ear to ear. The only thing that could be heard was Tina enjoying every bite and chew of her apple while innocently humming. Lei Fang stopped for the moment, collecting every single hint her crazy friend was throwing.

"...How much you know...?" Lei Fang slowly asked. Tina continue to hummed casually. Lei Fang eyes widen. "No..."

" _Oh, yass_ Ms. Fang." Tina gave her the most mischievous smile she _ever_ seen. "I heard _ev-ery-thing_ " Tina sung out.

Lei Fang placed her head on the counter out of embarrassment. She enjoyed her night _too_ much that she has forgotten about her living situation with Tina.

"So I guess Mr. Stick-up-his-ass finally got that stick out of that tight ass of his." Tina clapped her hands together, amused. Lei Fang felt like she was about to faint as the night of fun replayed over and over in her head. Tina slammed both her hands on the counter, startling Lei Fang. "I want to know _exactly_ every little detail!" Tina demanded. She watched Lei Fang like a hawk while Lei Fang got herself comfortable on the seat next to her.

Lei Fang took a moment to remember everything. She told Tina how they reunited, about the fight, how he helped her, and how _exactly_ one thing lead to the other that started their night of fun.

"Wow...Seriously Lei, you are just throwing better surprises to my boring life than my dad does for my birthdays" Tina joked. " _So_...How was it?"

Lei Fang paused. She felt embarrassed but Tina and her been friends for years. She told Tina everything. From the littlest secret to the darkest ones. Lei Fang softly smiled. "Jann was very sweet about it...He was hesitant at first, even asked a couple time if I was really ready. If I was okay with it...I was really stunned at how caring he was about the situation." Lei Fang laughed. She looked outside their kitchen window; resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I never felt so safe...so happy to be in his arms. It was as if time froze... It was just me and Jann..."

Tina awed at her friend's confession. She was overwhelmed with the new information laid out in front of her. Her smile slowly disappeared. "...Lei Fang...what _exactly_ is going on between you and Jann Lee now? are you guys...an item?" Curiosity really killed her. The last thing she wanted was to watched her best friend get hurt again. Just two days ago she was down and deep into thoughts; barely responding quickly or acknowledging anyone or anything. She leaned back on her chair, arm crossed waiting for Lei Fang's answer. Lei Fang smile grew bigger and her eyes was full of emotions between fear and love.

Tina couldn't keep her reaction in anymore. She jumped into joy as she hugged her best friend. Lei Fang was finally having the happiness that she longed for. "I can't believe it! You and Jann?! _Thee_ Jann the dragon?! This is by far the biggest accomplishment to ever achieved! I mean that jackass is harder than the ice that sunk the titanic ship!" Tina laughed. "So how are we planning the wedding? Traditional or modern?"

Lei Fang blushed and waved her hand in dismissal. "Going a little too far Tina. Remember this is my first relationship in a long time." Tina groan.

"You're such a buzz kill. Can't I just planned a little? I always wanted to try out being a wedding designer" Tina noted. Lei Fang laughed as Tina shrugged.

"Most likely _my_ wedding will be the traditional Chinese wedding , T. My parents had these dreams way before you ever came into my life." Lei Fang commented.

"Why did you say " _my_ " wedding without the name "Jann" in it."

"Because I would be the crazy obsessed girlfriend to even think that far when I _just_ completed the most difficult goal set on man kind"

" _Right_...So I guess stalking him while watching from the rocky cliff wasn't obsessive enough?" Tina jokingly reminded. Lei Fang blushed as she threw Tina's apple core at her. Tina laughed,catching the apple core and proceed to throwing it away in the trash can. Tina turned to her. "Really Lei, I'm happy for you. It's about damn time you found someone. I just didn't expect it to be him. But whatever floats your boat. Now the real question comes in!"

"The real...question?" Lei Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Was he what I expected him to be?" Tina asked, giving her a mischievous smile.

Lei Fang face turned brighter remember Tina's comment.

 _'I bet he's the wild, aggressive, heated kind; if you know what I mean!'_

"At first no...But uh...we-well...I'll admit yeah he was actually..." Lei Fang confessed. Tina whistled long.

"Wow. I don't know if I'm surprised or impressed that you rolled like that, Lei." Tina bluntly said. She poured the cereal and milk in the bowl and handed to Lei Fang with a spoon. Lei Fang accepted her breakfast and stir it around slowly.

"It was painful at first but it felt..." Lei Fang lowered her voice almost to a whispered. She doesn't know why she was speaking quietly about it. Maybe she was scared someone would hear and tell the world. Tina held in her laugh at her friend's silly action. "It felt amazing. Not bad, or okay or good...it was...amazing"

Tina burst out laughing after Lei Fang finished. "You are too cute, Lei. We need to go out and celebrate!" Tina waved at her friend, more or less skipping back to her room. Lei Fang watched her friend disappeared before finishing her breakfast.

* * *

After he left Lei Fang's condo; he went to the gym for a couple of hours. He still had an hour left before work. He forgotten to call in last night due to a little _encountered_. Even though he didn't called in; Jann was always getting covered by Chang. Jann walked in the long hallway of his apartment. As much as he tried to show no emotions; he couldn't. He had a smirk playing on his face the whole ride home. Both his hand in his pocket as he reminisce last night .

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't it the hot blood Jann Lee" A female voice purred out. Jann looked up at the women. His smirk quickly changed to a frown. She was leaning against Chang's door. She had messy long black hair; her make up was a little smeared; most likely from a long night out. She wore a black low cut bodycon dress that snuggled her body perfectly. Her dark brown eyes met with his uncaring eyes. He doesn't even need to be closed to her to smell the alcohol around her. Jann scoffed at the women as he proceed to his apartment door.

"Awe...you forgotten about me already? It's been a year since we had our dirty, little fun" The women said seductively. Jann didn't know if he felt annoyed or disgusted. Most likely both. She casually walked up to Jann. "What's the matter, baby? Just because I had a little fun with your friend last night doesn't mean I'm not up to having some times with you." She playfully fingered her pointing finger around Jann's chest. She looked up at him lustfully. "I'm always up for a reminder of the night we had, Jann" She purred softly in his ear.

The women flinched as Jann snatched her hand and harshly pushed her away from him.

"Go. _Away_." Jann said harshly with a hint of annoyance. He placed the key in the keyhole, unlocking his apartment. The women was taken back at his reject. She _never_ got rejected before. She always got the men every single time. Did she played her card wrong? Before the women could say anything; Jann slammed his apartment door, leaving the women outside. She huffed and stomped her way to the elevator.

He shook his head at the women. She got the nerved to seduced him after she slept with Chang? Jann didn't care if Chang got his sloppy seconds. She was nothing more but a mere whore. Most of the women he slept with was nothing but mere whores or just desperate women looking for attentions. He wasn't like Chang who would bring different ladies home left to right; but he wasn't innocent either. Nobody was innocent and there's no shame to having a little fun here and there. Jann shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom; getting ready for his shift.

* * *

The night was clear as day as the clubs and the bars building light started to shine brightly. Groups of friends swarm around the city as they were enjoying their night away from either club hopping, bar hopping or a simple dinner and karaoke night. The hottest club building in Hong Kong was vibrating from the beat of the music inside. The music played loudly through the entrance of the club. People were in line waiting anxiously to get in.

Only the riches of the rich was accepted in the club. As one bouncer scanned their ID; his partner was charging them before letting them go in for the night of drinking. Tina paid no attention to the snotty girls who was waiting ahead of them in the same line. They gave out couple of dirty glanced and proceed to whisper whatever the hell they were whispering about.

Tina didn't care. She wasn't going to let those snotty girls ruining her night with Lei Fang. They were finally going to have fun together. It's been months since they had a girl's night out. It's been months since she saw Lei Fang this happy and full of energy. This was the second club they had arrived. Tina was feeling great to be able to have an actual conversation with Lei Fang. Lei Fang would laughed at her jokes; she would smirk with Tina at the juicy information that they would bring up together. Tina loved having this kind of endless conversation with Lei Fang.

Without even looking; Tina gave the bouncer hers and Lei Fang's ID while she continuing her conversation with Lei Fang. After a good minute of waiting for their ID; Tina heard the bouncer cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention. Tina grunted at the rude bouncer as she turned to face him. She froze along with Lei Fang.

Jann Lee has his arm crossed; giving them a glared . He was waiting for their respond while watching Lei Fang awkwardly laughed and looking away and Tina nervously scratching her head. He tapped his finger on his arm making them feel like they've been caught by their parents sneaking out of their house to gone to a house party.

Tina let out her arm as she gave out her biggest smile. " _Hey_ Jann! Long time no see! how are you?!" Tina said nervously. Lei Fang continue to ignore Jann glares.

"Care to explain yourself to _why_ the both of you guys are here?" Jann asked coolly.

"A club is a club, chum! We're here to have a few drinks and dances." Tina answered truthfully. "It's not like anything bad going to happen." Jann scoffed at Tina. They both know that was a lie. There was at least one or two fight that goes on in that club. No matter how many bouncer they had; there was always enough fights to occur for all the bouncer to be occupied.

"I can see you going but dragging Lei..." Jann shook his head. "You're not going in." he bluntly finished as he handed their ID back.

"Oh _c'mon_ , Jann!" Tina huffed. "Don't be such a stick-"

" _Don't_ even finish that sentence" Jann sighed at the typical insult she throws. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Lei, tell your boyfriend to back off" Tina asked bluntly causing both Jann and Lei Fang cheeks turning red. Jann clear his throat; trying to covered his reaction. He was still getting used to that labelled. Chang raise an eyebrow in amusement.

" _Boyfriend_?" Chang questioned. Jann death glared at Chang only making the amused man chuckled. He continued to check the other people in line IDs and accepting their payments. "Never thought you roll like that, Jann"

Jann ignored Chang's comment. Jann wave his hand at them, dismissing them. Tina was about to give a piece of her mind to Jann until Lei Fang spoke.

"Jann, we're all grown adults. Just do your job and accept our IDs. We are the legal age to go in." Lei Fang said with an attitude. Jann _wasn't_ liking this Lei Fang. He can tell she's trying to either challenge his authority or ticking him off.

"I said no." Jann Lee and Lei Fang stared down at each other. Tina took a step away from them. She didn't like to be near them when they throw down their stares. It usually ends with either Jann walking away or they fought and their fights usually caused a mass destruction.

"And why not?" Lei Fang challenged.

"This club is a place you should _not_ be around. There are other clubs that are more suitable for you."

"And yet, you don't even say anything about me being in the dead or alive tournament." Lei Fang mumbled like a child. Jann eye twitched, feeling irritation at the remark and her rolling her eyes at him. Tina tried to stay out of their argument but she couldn't helped herself.

"She is kind of right ya know..." Tina commented. Jann was now very annoyed with the two women.

"Chang, watch them. Don't let them in." Jann demand. He quickly went inside the club. Chang nodded his head. He smirk at Tina and Lei Fang.

"You heard the man, ladies. As much as I want to see your pretty little asses shake; Jann is in charge tonight." Chang laughed; taking amusement out of the two women who was trying to figure out the next plan. Few minutes has passed and Jann finally came back out with another man wearing the similar clean white shirt that fitted perfectly on his lean body and slick black jeans.

"You got two choice." Jann stated as he stared down at them. "You can go in and be monitor by me or you can leave and go somewhere else."

"So pretty much get babysit by you or missed out on the hottest club which have a couple of guest celebrities inside the VIP? _great_." Tina spat out sarcastically. "Lei , I'm seriously hating your boyfriend even more."

Ignoring Tina's remarks ; Jann kept his focus on them. He continue to stand his ground. He was about to tell Jess he could go back to his monitoring inside until he saw Lei Fang grabbed Tina wrist and handing 6 100 bills to Chang. feeling defeated, they waited in front of the entrance; making sure to not be in the way of the other guest. Tina wanted to argue but she bit her tongue. Lei Fang avoid eye contact with Jann.

Feeling very satisfied with their choice, Jann nodded at Jess and Chang and went inside the club with Lei Fang and Tina.

"Lucky bastard." Jess said jealously. "I wish I got two bitches on the palm of my hand." Chang laughed at his co worker's comment.

"I wouldn't say that in front of Jann or his girlfriend" Chang responded without missing the flow of his job. Jess looked at him confused.

"Girlfriend? One of those hot ladies is his girl?"

"yeah and you know which one?"

Jess paused for a moment trying to think. "Well the blonde on got some nice rack both front and back. But the other one got that innocent look. Most likely with the Chinese girl."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Oh, am I wrong? Innocent girl are always the wild one in bed. But that blonde girl already got some spunk in her. I wouldn't mind beating that ass from behind." Jess half joked. "Plus did you saw the way he looked at that Chinese chick? It's pretty obvious." Maybe he might get with Tina after his shift was over.

* * *

They looked in awed at the scene that played out in front of them. Even though Lei Fang lived in Hong Kong her whole life; she never been to the hottest clubs. Her friends were either too poor to afford or they were too scared. They heard countless of stories about how guys easily spike drinks without being notice; even when the women was very careful. There was always someone that had been kicked out, gone to jail or gone to the hospital. The bouncers were reckless and show no mercy.

Lei Fang didn't care. She wanted to go somewhere new and exciting. But she felt weird going to the club alone while people were either in groups or couples. Tina grabbed Lei Fang wrist as she leaded them to the bar. Jann swiftly follow behind while monitoring the club.

"Is it wrong to ask the bouncer to take a shot too?" Tina asked Jann.

"It's not out of the ordinary." Jann stated without taking his eyes out of his job.

"Good! Cause we are going to celebrate!"

Jann raised an eyebrow at the blonde women. Lei Fang face felt very warm as she elbow Tina.

"We are celebrating for...er..Finally renovating our condo!" Tina lied. She laughed nervously, quickly turning around to wave to the bartender for him to take her order. Jann Lee turned his attention to his blushing girlfriend.

 _'No doubt... she told that crazy friend of hers about our night_.' Jann Thought. He gave her a dirty smirk, making Lei Fang turn even more red and making her panicked. He was enjoyed teasing her. This side of Lei Fang was very new to him and he's enjoying every ounce of it. She always showed him only the aggressive taunt, diss and tough women act. Sometime she would show the soft, bubbly side to him. But the nervous, shy Lei Fang was all but new to him. He never thought Lei Fang was the kind to be nervous. But then again, he did took her virginity.

He never took a women virginity before. He never took it slow either. She was different than every other women he slept with. She was more soft and passionate but at the same time, she wasn't afraid to try and take control. It was both exciting and different. He felt the rushed, the thrill, the hunger. He wanted more. If Tina wasn't there; he would of took her right there and now.

Jann snapped back from his dirty thoughts when Tina handed him a shot glass.

"Cheers to our new home and new life! Maybe new steps to take?" Tina teased the couple. Jann rolled his eyes.

 _'Yeah...she told her for sure.'_ His mind spoke in annoyance. They drunk their shots and took more. Jann of course refused those shots due to his shift still not being over yet.

Hours has passed and shots were pouring in left and right. Tina and Lei Fang made their way to the dance floor,dancing to the live performance of the top rappers who flew in to China making their marks in the club. They laughed, making their way to the bar stool after the song finished.

"That was so fun!" Lei Fang announced happily. She waved her hand to the bartender for another rounds of shot.

"It's been awhile since we let loose like that!" Tina said happily. They collided their shot glass together before slamming it down. The bartender poured another round. Before Lei Fang could slam it down; Jann Lee snatched the glass from her making her pout.

" _Jannnn_!" She whined. Jann glared at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to snatch her shot glass back only the stumbled into his arm.

"You can't even stand properly." Jann stated as he helped her back to her chair. He motion to the bartender to stop giving them more drinks. The bartender nodded out of respect for Jann and went to the other demanding customers.

"Stop being such a party pooper!" Tina whined herself. Jann sighed in irritation. Talking to Tina and Lei Fang together is like talking to two kids at the same time.

"Yeah, Jann! Let them have some fun! Hey Ken! pour four vodka shots for us!" Jess yelled out. The bartender looked between Jann and Jess unsure if he wanted to or not. Jess gave him a reassuring smile that he will handle Jann. Giving in, Ken poured four shots for them. "We're done with our shift. So loosen up. Let your girl and her hot friend have some fun."

"Yeah, _Jann_. Let Lei Fang and her _hot_ friend have some fun" Tina taunted as she winked at Jess flirty. Jann felt disgusted with the comment _and_ her flirting action to his co worker. He wanted to smack Jess behind his felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder as Lei Fang rest her chin on his chest; giving him her puppy dog eyes.

" _Please_ , Jann?" Lei Fang whined

"Seriously, Lei Fang?" Jann gave her a look. The same looking way a parent gave their child when they begged for something they already know they can't have. Getting ganged up only triggered Jann nerves even more. Jann was not known to be a sucker, nor was known to giving in _for_ a women. But Lei Fang, Tina and Jess ganging up on him was annoying him to the max. He wanted to kick the girls out and _beat_ some senses into Jess dick gaming mind. Jess gave him the look himself for not helping him out. "Whatever the hell you guys want to do; do whatever. But Lei Fang is done drinking."

"Okay, but at least let her finish her two shots." Tina tried to convinced.

"I said _no_." Jann responded harshly.

"Don't be just a pain in the ass, Jann. IF your girl can handle your cranky ass, then she can handle two silly drinks." Jess made a remarked comment.

"Yeah, Jann. Cause nobody could ever take that stick out of that ass of yours" Tina added while snickering.

They were really pushing his button. He sighed in defeat.

"No more shots after those two shots. She had _enough_." Jann felt Lei Fang quickly let go of him as she jumped in joy and slammed the two shots in front of her. Jann wasn't sure to be amused or shocked at Lei Fang's drinking tolerance.

"Never thought I would see the day that Jann is actually a softie." Jess teased. Jann smacked him behind his head. Now Jess is taking it too far. Jess, knowing Jann for years didn't get offended with his aggression. He was enjoying this new Jann. An hour ago Jann effortless and coldly knocked out five guys at once, carelessly kicked two drunken women out of the club and scared away two mob leader out of the club. Yes, it's that lively in the club. Which Jess understood why he didn't want Lei Fang in the club. Jess played his card right with Tina who was at the peak of drunk.

Lei Fang searched for her car key only to get that snatched from Jann and receiving a deadly glare as well.

"Don't make me regret letting you in the club , Lei." Jann spoke with a low tone; almost deadly. Lei Fang rolled her eyes as she placed both hand on his chest. Because of the very noticeable height difference; Lei Fang couldn't reached his shoulder without him leaning over to her.

"I am fineeee" Lei Fang slurred. "Tina can drive" Lei Fang drunkenly step back only to have Jann place his hand on her back; keeping her balanced. Lei Fang pointed at Tina only to blink a couple time watching Tina making out with Jess. " _whoa_... when did that happen?"

Jann wasn't sure himself but he already knew what was going to happened. He grabbed his unbalanced girlfriend and lead her to the elevator.

"Wa...wait, Jann! I can't leave Tina alone!" Lei Fang protest. She pushed him away only to almost tripped herself. Jann quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Lei Fang, can you stop!" Jann raised his voice with irritation in placed. "Jess apartment is next to mines. Do you prefer to be in the same room as them?" Jann raised an eyebrow waiting for her to respond.

"No..."

"Then stop whining." Jann wrapped his arm around Lei Fang's waist once again and brought her by his side; heading to the elevator.

"Have fun Lei Lei!" Tina yelled out to the couple while wrapping her arms around Jess neck. Jess had his arms carelessly around Tina's waist as he playfully nibble on Tina's neck. She giggled out to his playful teasing. She winked at Lei Fang once she saw her best friend looked at her before the elevator door closed. Lei Fang face was crimson red.


	11. The Birthday Present

Lei Fang sat on the bar chair with both her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She was tapping her finger on the marble counter, thinking. She glanced at the kitchen's calendar.

It's been two months already and Jann's birthday was quickly approaching. Lei Fang sat there in silent trying to figured out what to get him. This year was different. Everything happened so suddenly but she wouldn't changed it for the world. _14 years_ they've known each other and she wonder how long it took for both her and Jann to realized the attractions they had for each other. She was still in disbelief that Jann was hers. It was a large milestone for the both of them to accepted and to walk side by side on the same path.

Nothing really changed much beside their new relationship title of course. Jann and Lei Fang still continued their rivalry sparring. Even go as far as joked about being nothing but rivals when it comes to fighting. They still can't come to termed between her Tai Chi Quan and Jann's Jeet Kune Do. She rolled her eyes as she heard her boyfriend's cocky words clear as day in her head.

 _'Nobody can defeat my Jeet Kune Do. Just admit your loss and we can call it a day with no hard feelings_.'

Okay, As wrong as it sounded... she might of admitted that sometimes she really does get the satisfaction of punching his face during their battles. Lei Fang grinned.

"I really hope you're not thinking anything dirty, Lei cause I can just call Jann to come over for you and spend the night somewhere else" Tina joked. Lei Fang rolled her eyes.

"Jann birthday is coming up in two weeks. I don't know what to get him" Before Tina could make her typical dirty comment Lei Fang spoke "And not _that_ kind of present, Tina." She glared at her mischievous friend. Tina burst out laughing at Lei Fang's fast comment.

"Hey, The bastard doesn't want anything but two things; You in lingerie ready to be tied down or the most challenging opponent to filled the hunger of winning." Tina noted.

"Beside the lingerie part, you are right"

"Oh don't you 'beside the lingerie part' me!" Tina rolled her eyes. "Y'all been going at it like a bunch of rabbits. So I don't see why he wouldn't be pleased with a little seductive Lei Lei" Tina winked at her, Making Lei Fang blushed at the scene in her head. Lei Fang leaned back trying to forget what Tina said. using the chair's back to support her back as she crossed her arms under her chest. She watched her friend hummed carelessly while making her lunch. Tina phone vibrated on the counter. Lei Fang couldn't help but to glanced at it.

 **MONSTER IN BED JESS**

Lei Fang raised an eyebrow at the name displayed on Tina's phone. Tina laughed nervously.

"What? He was a monster in bed." Tina giggled. She grabbed her phone and answered it. Lei Fang stayed quiet listening to the conversation. She was curious. _Very_ curious. Tina was the type of women who only does one night was a very popular women with both man and women either from jealously or lustfully so because of that; she always give out fake numbers out to avoid them.

After Tina hung up, She glanced up at Lei Fang. "What?" Tina questioned.

"What do you mean ' _what_ '? Is there something going on beside under the covers that I should know about?" Tina laughed nervously at Lei's questions. "You're not the type to continue lingering on the same man."

"I know, I know. But...he's interesting."

" _Interesting_?" Lei Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes;interesting, Lei Lei." Tina rolled her eyes. She took a bite of her freshly homemade chicken salad. "He's actually pretty fun to be around. I'm surprised he's even Jann's friend."

"No offence to my boyfriend but Jann doesn't have any friends." Lei Fang corrected.

"True!" Tina yelled out as Lei Fang and Tina burst out laughing. "But seriously. Jess is pretty fun to be around. I like him."

"You _like_ him?" Lei Fang choked at the word "like". It was very rare for Tina to be interest in someone. Lei Fang was thrown off guard at the new information that laid out in front of her. There was a long silent between them.

"Yeah...I'm going to admit that I actually do like him." Tina confessed. "I mean I'm not getting any younger. I am turning 28 next month." Tina noted. " I think I had enough fun throughout 27 years of my life." Tina stretch her arms. as she yawn. She put her empty bowl in the sink. Lei Fang was stunned. She was slowly but surely registering all the new information in her head.

"Wow..." Lei Fang finally let out softly.

" _Wow_? No Lei, You're not in bed with Jann. So don't ' _wow_ ' me. Say something else; anything. Tell me exactly what you think." Tina half joked. Lei Fang was not phased at all with her joke. She was used to her dirty humor now. Thinking carefully. Lei Fang Shrugged.

"I think it's actually great to hear. But I remember Jann did mention the bouncers there would always bring home different girls left to right."

Tina shrugged. "Maybe I should be a bouncer then" Tina half joked, only to have Lei Fang rolled her eyes at her.

"Please don't." Tina laughed.

"I know already. Jess confessed to me last week." Tina said casually. There was a long silent.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Lei Fang paused for a moment. "He really did?"

"Yeah."

"Like, full on admitting?"

"Yes, Lei. He did."

"Wow...I think you got him wrapped around your finger." Lei teased. Tina was amused at her friend's stunned face.

"Alright, Enough of me and Jess. We need to figure out what to buy Jann for his birthday since you don't want to dress in lingerie for him." After she finished washing her dishes; She grabbed her bag and house keys. Lei Fang followed her best friend as they headed out for the day.

* * *

"Dang , Jann! I swear any harder you punch on the punching bag, you're going to break it" Zack laughed. Zack been in China for almost a week already. Helena as notified him to hand-delivered the important packages to Hayabusa, Hayate and Jann Lee. Wanting to visit his three friends; he decided to go to China last to spend a little longer time after his assignment was completed. Jann Lee stopped his practice as he stared at Zack.

Zack took out the package with Jann's name on the left corner of the package.

"Helena request to have you for the mission two months from now. All the information is in the package." Zack then crossed his arms. "So what's the plan for your birthday? I heard it's next Saturday."

"Train and work. What else? I have an upcoming underground fight coming up soon." Jann bluntly responded.

"Awe c'mon! Stop being stick in the mud. It doesn't hurt to have some fun."

Jann ignored his comment. He placed the package inside his gym bag. Zack can be as annoying as Jann is being a huge jerk. Even if Jann can't deal with his constant talking, his ridiculous outfit and non stop talking; Jann still see him as a respectable man who he can consider a close comrade. Beside his lack of control to being sane; Zack was a good enough opponent for him to have a couple practice rounds with.

They walked towards Jann's home as Zack continue his rambling about his life and job working with Helena. Approaching to the entrance of Jann's apartment. There was a glass bridge connecting the two building together; One leading to the back of the club which was employee only as the other one was the apartment the bouncers, some close families and friends of the boss living in. They notice two familiar women engaging in a conversation; unaware of them.

"What about strawberry shortcake? Everyone loves strawberry shortcakes!" Tina asked.

"No...Jann doesn't really like sweets." Lei Fang sighed.

" _Okay_...well what about some nun chucks?" Tina asked.

"It's _Nunchaku_ and no. He already have three different kinds."

"Nunchaku, bunbacku. It's a gift and that's all it matters" Tina rolled her eyes. Then they turned their attention to a loud excited yell.

"Long time no see, Ladies!" Zack said happily as they approached them.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't Zack!" Tina happily ran up to him and gave him a hug. Zack lifted her up and swung her around. They did had a past history together but nothing more but a fling. For years of trying to ask Tina out; she finally gave him a chance for just one date. Being young and wild; they both agreed to keep a mutual relationship. One thing lead to another and they became close friends; more or less family. Zack could never see Tina more than just a friend now that he is engaged.

Lei Fang admit that it felt weird to watch everyone either getting married or having kids. Lei Fang glanced at Jann Lee who was paying no attention to anyone. He was in his own world; his own life, thoughts and schedule. Of course Jann was distance for the moment. His main focus right now was to train for the underground deadly battle that was fast approaching. Jann took notice of Lei Fang stared as he smirk at her. Lei Fang felt her cheek was getting warmer as she knew _exactly_ what kind of smirk it was. She quickly looked away from him with annoyance; Making Jann amused at her reaction. Zack who was listening to Tina's rambling took notice of their behavior. Before he could say anything; Jann opened the building's door with his key; letting everyone in.

They walked into the building; following behind Jann and Lei Fang . Zack noticed the sudden closeness between them. There was no words coming out from neither of them but there was a sense of comfort and calmness around them. Zack elbowed Tina; getting her attention.

"Hey; What's up with those two?" Zack whispered. Tina snickered as she whispered in Zack's ear. Stunned, he jumped back.

"Wait, What?! when did _that_ happened?!" Zack yelled out, causing Jann Lee and Lei Fang stopping mid track and looked at him confused at his sudden action.

"What is it now, moron?" Jann asked annoyed. Zack pointed an accusing finger at Jann.

" _You!_ " Zack yelled. "When did this happened?!" Zack was feeling a mixture of stunned, confused, and happiness all at once.

Lei Fang arched an eyebrow at Zack. Then she slightly blushed remembering that their DOA friends only knew their relationship based on their last encounter before they returned home. Come to think of it, non of Lei Fang's family and family knew about Jann or her new relationship status.

"We...well...We've been dating for two months now..." Lei Fang slowly spoke in a soft voice.

" _Seriously_?! You and that emotional tight ass actually became an item?!" Zack laughed but quickly stopped and cleared his throat after receiving a death glare from Jann. They walked up the stairs and straight to the proper door. Jann opened the door to his apartment; ignoring Zack constant suggestion of activities that Jann should do for his birthday, He slammed his bathroom door at Zack's face.

"You don't have to be so cranky all the time! It's not cute , Jann!" Zack huffed then turned his heel to the living room making a comfortable landing on the couch perfectly. "Seriously Lei, How do you deal with that emotional tight ass? He needs to let lose and have some fun!" Zack asked a little annoyed and 'hurt' at Jann's poor behavior towards Zack. Tina laughed as she was sitting on the lazy chair ; swinging her leg freely and texting away most likely to Jess.

Lei Fang was amused as Zack noticed Tina was texting a little _too_ much.

"Yo, T. Is there something _you_ gotta tell me yourself?" Zack teased. Tina rolled her eyes; trying to hide her blush. "Spill! I've known you ladies for years! What are you hiding?" Zack paused. Then he gave Tina a mischievous grinned. "So, _Who_ are you hiding?" He teased.

"N-Nobody!" Tina nervously laughed. It was a lie and both Zack and Lei Fang knew it. Lei Fang couldn't hold in her snickering seeing how her best friend felt embarrassed. If anyone can make Tina stuttered better than Lei Fang; it would be Zack.

"uh huh." Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm not that stupid, T."

"Just a guy." Tina said casually after clearing her throat. She was not afraid to let them know. She's Tina freakin' Armstrong. So what if she might developed some sort of feeling for someone? If it's not a crime, then she doesn't see a point of hiding it around. She doesn't want to feel like it was a shame to want a little change in her life. "Hayate and Hitomi are engaged, Lei Fang and bastard are finally dating, Ninja boy and Kasumi been married for what? three? two years? Helena have men lined up for an arrange marriage, and you're engaged."

Tina paused thinking for a moment. "Lisa is seeing someone herself. Eliot and Kokoro are still young and being free. So why not? I mean it doesn't hurt to feel like it might be time for a change." Zack and Lei Fang smiled at their blonde friend. Tina sighed. "We're all just getting older and older by the days. One moment we're constantly finding tournaments and going in the ring one after another. Next a family?" Tina laughed imagining their next gathering will be everyone coming to visit with their kids. "For sure , I'm going to pass on my father's legacy the way he passed it on to me."

Lei Fang sat back on her chair as she listen to her best friend. She never heard her talk about something serious like this. It was different. It was refreshing. But it was also triggering. Lei fang took over the dojo and continue on her teachings. Even Jann came with some street kids and taught them Jeet Kune Do to keep them out of trouble. Some had preferred to learn Tai Chi Quan. Either way; she felt happier. To be able to go to the job she loved the most and to be with the man she love everyday. Tina was even opening her own gym with private wrestling lessons. She would even bring Lei Fang to show them Tai Chi Quan, attracting plenty of young people.

Hearing the knocking on the door; Lei Fang, Zack and Tina stopped their conversation and glanced at the front door.

"Go answer it Zack" Tina demanded while she continue looking through her phone.

"What?! Why do I have to?!" Zack responded quickly. "Lei, You go. You practically live here anyway"

"What!? what gives you that idea?!" Lei Fang argued back as her cheek slightly turned pink.

"Well if you're going to do the dirty deed with him, then you're going to get used to doing the other deeds for him" Zack said casually; receiving a punch on the face. Zack yelped as he was thrown over the couch.

Jann flung his bathroom door opened . He death glared at the three people. Tina quickly looked away embarrassingly blushing along with Lei Fang.

"I don't know why the hell I let you guys in my damn apartment if you guys won't open the door!" Jann spat out as he went to his front door with only a towel wrapped lowly around his waste and hair very damp from the shower. aggressively, he opened the door, revealing Jess who was taken back at the aggressiveness and the irritating looking Jann.

"Uh...Did I come at a bad timing?" Jess asked as he nervously chuckled. Tina jolt up from her chair and quickly pushed Jann out of her way. Jess gave Tina a charming smile as they started a small flirting conversation. From the distance; Zack got up rubbing his now swollen cheek.

"Damn, Lei! Can you be a little softer next time?" Zack whined. He rested his arms on couch's back, watching Tina and Jess. He whistle at the scene.

"No Homo, but that man is pretty good looking. No wonder Tina was embarrassed to spill." Zack chuckled. Lei Fang rolled her eyes with a smile playfully appeared on her face. "He doesn't look like he's from around here." Zack noted seeing how Jess style was different than theirs.

"Jann told me he's from Britain." Lei Fang responded quietly.

"Ahh. A British guy, Eh?!" Zack was amused. "I heard they can give out a good pack when you lay then down under the sheets." Zack winked at Lei making her blushed.

"Zack!" Lei Fang groan. She could only handle one dirty person, not two of them. She wasn't sure who was worse. Zack or Tina. It's because of how their thinking , personality and similar joke is why Lei Fang wasn't so surprised at how well they got along and how close they were.

"What? Just saying... That reminds me; Does Mr. Roaring dragon over there gives you enough of his packaging?" Zack purred jokingly only to receive a death glare from Lei. "Ki-Kidding Lei! please don't punch me again" Zack pleaded as he step back from Lei Fang, waving both his hand in front of him in defense. Before Lei could do anything, They heard the front door closed along with Tina and Jess approaching to them.

"Hey Lei Fang." Jess greeted. Lei Fang put both her hand behind her back and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Good to see you again, Jess." Lei Fang greeted back happily.

Zack went up to Jess and offered his hand. "I'm Zack; a family-friend of Lei, Tina and Jann Lee."

Jess gave him a questionable look. "Family-Friend to Jann? He actually have friends?" Jess joked, accepting the firm handshake. Zack laughed.

"He's not all bad. He's a pretty big softie and overprotecting when it comes to Lei Fang. In fact; Jann hit me with a volleyball ball because I was playfully flirting with Lei Fang in the Bahamas. She wore this very cute and sexy looking swimsuit that showed off her amazing body!" Zack teased only to receive a sudden punch on the face once more. Zack flung across the room as Jann Lee glared at him.

"What the hell?! Is it 'beat the hell out of Zack day'?! " Zack cried out. He groan as he struggled himself up after taking a hard impact with the wall.

"Do you want it to be that? Because I won't hesitate to go all out on you"' Jann spat out angrily. Zack hid behind Lei.

"Lei! Control that animal of yours!" Zack cried out. Jann was ready to punch him once more until Lei stopped him.

"Er..Jann, I don't think this is the right place to fight." Lei Fang nervously laughed at her very irritated boyfriend, feeling a sweat coming down her forehead. Jann scoff as he looked at Jess.

"What is it, Jess?" Jann asked coolly but still have a hint of anger in his tone. Jess couldn't help but to feel amused at their very lively energetic personalities.

"Oh, nothing. Chang wanted me to let you know that you're going to take over tonight shift. He's going out of town to take care of his ill mother." Jess responded. Jann nodded

* * *

Lei Fang sighed as she laid down on her bed. Today was a very productive day. Tina insisted they go to the mall before visiting Jann's apartment to see Zack. Then after visiting them, They all went out to eat. Zack and Jess was getting along very well which doesn't surprised Neither of them. Zack was a very likable guy. He can be annoying and crazy but his personality and how compassionated he was with his family and friends is why it's hard to hate him or be mad at him too long. Jann in the other hand was difficult to handle because even though Zack realized his joke went a little too far, it still ticked off the dragon.

She hoped and prayed that she won't wake up to a call from the police or doctor that Zack was in a coma or dead in the scene knowing how Jann can go a little too far with his attacks. She felt her stomach that Jann punched _too_ hard, having her rushed to the hospital few years back. Even though Jann never knew about the incident nor did Tina ; It was a reminder that scar her. When Jann fight, he won't hold back no matter what.

If Tina ever founded out; guaranteed she would of gone and break Jann's door to tried to beat the hell out of him, or at least leave a couple of scar on him since she tried to many attempt at the DOA to defeated him and fail. She doesn't want to take that risk. Plus it was few years ago and it was mostly Lei's fault. She was the one who demanded a duel and of course, with that cocky smirk that he always give out, Jann accepted her challenge without hesitation.

Lei Fang sighed as she still forgotten about the most important thing; Jann's present. After everyone went their separate way; Tina left with Jess which of course resulted to Jann and Zack insisting to take Lei Fang home only to get declined by her. Lei Fang wanted to go to her favorite bookstore that she haven't had a chance to go to since she graduated from college. Her parents was not pleased about the new of Lei Fang taking over the dojo and not proceeding into a proper career. Her dad tried to nicely stated that he felt like Lei Fang wasted her courses in college and doesn't see the reason to why she would rather make her hobby into her life than being a doctor.

Frustrated; Lei Fang told her parents that it's not their right or place to tell her what she needed to do or become. If they want the best for her, they would support her wish to continue on being the Taiji quan master. Tai Chi Quan was her life and her passion. Of course, Her father gave in as her mom reminded him where they first met and how everything started was meant to be.

Almost falling asleep; She heard her phone vibrated. She quickly sat up and scrambling to find her phone. She looked at the name displayed on her phone.

 **Jann**

Lei Fang quickly answered the phone.

"Open the door" Jann voice rung out through her phone. Lei Fang ran downstairs and then opened the door to only revealed the _very_ irritated Jann Lee. Lei Fang gave him a questionable look until she thought about Zack. She almost wanted to laugh. Most likely Zack was being annoying at home.

"You know you only have two days left until Zack heads back home" Lei Fang said laughing. Jann, who didn't take the joke too hearty walked in the house. He went upstairs to Lei Fang's bedroom and straight to her bathroom to shower the night of work away. Lei Fang sighed as she went to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles for them and followed along.

She glanced at the clock that displayed on her end table.

"Wow. It's getting pretty late" Lei Fang sighed. She haven't heard Tina walked in, most likely was staying at Jess apartment. It was already 4 in the morning. Lei Fang yawned and laid on her bed looking through her phone.

" Hey , Lei! don't wait up for me.

XOXO- T"

 _'Yup, most likely having a night with Jess_.' Lei fang thought, a smirk played out on her face. Jann who was still in an irritated mood sat on the edge of the bed as he towel dry his hair. Lei Fang crawled to his side.

"Are you okay, Jann?" Lei Fang asked as she tilt her head.

"Humph." was the only thing Jann responded. Lei Fang rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of words.

"I'm guessing Zack is the reason for your irritation and you staying for the night?" Lei Fang accused while giggling. Jann narrowed his eyes and tensed up a little. _'Bingo._ ' Lei Fang thought. She then hugged Jann from behind and rest her head on his neck. Lei Fang couldn't help but to smile softly when Jann muscle relaxed to her sudden warmth. Jann felt at ease. Lei Fang was the only person who putted his heart at ease. He felt calmer, and his all his problem disappeared. Her laughed made it hard for him to continue staying mad at her or anyone else. Her smile warmed his heart. Her scent relaxed his mind and body. She was someone he couldn't get enough of. The only person he accepted in his world. Something about Lei Fang made him want something more. He kept denying over and over about his feelings toward Lei Fang. Still til this day, he never told her he loved her but somehow she knew. She knew and still accepted him even though he never told her. He never needed to because she was the only person who understood him the most.

Jann Lee let go of Lei Fang's arm and quickly pin her to the bed. He stared into Lei Fang confused look in her eyes. Her facial than turn soft. Jann never thought he would let her in his world. She fought over and over for him when all he ever done was pushing her away from him. He cuss, taunt, and said hateful words to her, hoping she would leave. But in the end, she continue fighting over and over; becoming stronger and stronger every time he encounter her. Her determination was the reason they're in this room, alone. Together. Her will and promised was the reason why he fell in love with her. She was different from every women he met, known, and seen. She was someone he cherished.

"I don't need anything for my birthday, Lei Fang." Jann finally spoke. Lei Fang was taken back at his comment. She stared at him confused. "I know Tina been trying to help you find a present for me. I told you so many time...I don't care about my birthday."

"But it would be nice to get you something..." Lei Fang responded. They stared at each other for a long moment. Jann smiled at her and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Lei Fang was always the person who gives out gift to people she cherish and care for. It took so long for Jann to realized the last 6 years of their lives, she brought present for him or a simple birthday cake for him because she cared about him. She accepted him as her own friend, her own person that she cherished. She accepted him for who he is, and how much she appreciated him being in her life. He wasn't sure if she knew her direct feelings for him then.

Catching their breath, Jann placed his forehead on Lei Fang's.

"The only present I want is you." Jann spoke quietly. Lei Fang felt tears in her eyes as Jann then collided their lips together, spending the rest of the night restless together.


	12. The Surprised Birthday For Tina

_**NOTE: I just want to let you guys know that I am aware of the errors in the beginning of the story. When I finish this story, I've planned to go through the chapters to fix them. I've been making notes and reminder of the time frame so it all makes sense and rereading them at least twice to catch my mistakes (:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and thank you so much for tolerating my grammar mistakes! (:**_

 ** _On to the story!_**

 ** _I don't own DOA ):_**

 ** _This one is dedicated to a special family friend of mine. She's been there for me through the toughest times. I want to let her know how much she impacted my life and how I am forever blessed to have an amazing person like her in my life(:_**

 ** _For my "Soul Sister"._**

* * *

 _Love is the bond of perfection-John Winthrop_

The blossom tree has fallen it's last remaining petals as the pure white snowflakes replaced it silently on the ground. The taiji quan fighter slowly walked among the snow. She shivered as the chilling wind swiftly blew her silky caramel brown hair away from her soft, olive heart shape face. She looked up at the sky, feeling the snowflake melted on her warm skin, making her smiled. Today was a special day to her. Her brown eyes softly looked down, holding the white box that's perfectly wrapped with a red ribbon.

Everyday was a new day, new surprises, and new goals to set rather you're young or old. We live in a world without taking a step back for a moment to breathe from our everyday routine. Every moment was precious. Every human we encounter will have some sort of impact in our life. Lei Fang closed her eyes, remember that every day was always about a set schedule, thinking things carefully to make sure it goes perfectly well. What to eat, what to do, what to say, what to accomplished.

She lived her life the way others preferred her to. She was the most respected, well obedient women. She was known to being the most beautiful women as men lined up to marry her. But Lei Fang felt alone in her perfect world. She felt isolated because she knew, this isn't the life she wanted. There was something missing; like a missing piece out of her thousands of puzzles that's been connected perfectly together.

Lei Fang was known to being one of the richest women in Hong Kong. Her father was very well known in the business industries. Because of that, Lei Fang had to keep up appearances. She was well dressed, well groomed, well mannered. The perfect wife for any lucky man. Everything was a breeze for Lei Fang to encounter. But her heart was away. She wasn't sure why she felt it, but deep down; hidden under all her wonderful bubbly personality...

 _she felt empty..._

Her father was a firmed man with a soft heart as her mother was a soft women with a firmed heart. They were opposite but in everyone's eyes; they were the perfect couple. Lei Fang closed her eyes remembering what her mother told her...

 _20 years ago_

 _"Lei Fang, it's time for bed." Jasmine announced as she pulled the sheet comfortably on Lei Fang's small body._

 _ _"Mama, how come papa never comes home?" She asked quietly. Jasmine felt her heart tighten hearing her daughter's sorrow tone.__

 _"Papa have to make sure everything is going well at work, my love." Jasmine responded with a soft smile but it wasn't enough to convinced Lei Fang. Throughout her life, Lei Fang barely seen her father. When she does; it was only for a brief moment; but it was the best moments she could ever asked for. No matter where he was, who he was with, or how he felt; he always opened his arms out for Lei Fang. His arm felt safe, His kiss was overwhelm with comfort as his soothing voice ease her aching heart. Her father was everything to her and she felt lonely and broken without him around._

 _Jasmine kissed her daughter's forehead. "You must always stay strong for your father, my love. He may be physically away from us; but his spirit will always be in our heart." Jasmine reassured her. Lei Fang closed her eyes to her soothing mother's voice as she sung Lei Fang's favorite lullaby._

Lei Fang sighed at the sudden memory. Her father was always never around when she was young. Just like her, the company was growing rapidly being only three years older than her. Her father was focused more and more into investing than spending precious time with his family but she doesn't hate her father or felt isolated from him. She just felt broken hearted seeing her mother spend lonely nights resting in the living room, waiting for her father to returned home. She softly smiled remembering Her father would come home late every single night, and her mother wouldn't yell nor accused him. She would of fallen asleep on the couch, only to be awaken in the morning in bed along side with her soundly asleep husband every single day.

 _20 years ago; during that night_

 _Lei Fang woke up from her nightmare. Feeling sad, she headed her way to the living room to join her mother sleeping form on the couch. Little Lei Fang stopped mid track from being curious at the rare dimly light shining through her parent's bedroom door. Lei Fang walked towards it, revealing her father softly placing her sleeping mother on their bed gently. He stared at his wife for a moment, watching her chest slowly rising and fallen along with her breathing. His hand was softly massaging the back of her hand._

 _The look of love, sincere, and appreciation was spoken loudly in his eyes. He smiled sweetly, watching his beautiful wife. He moved a couple strand of her light brown hair away from her soft olive skin. Xiu leaned in towards his wife. "Wo ai ni, Jasmine" He whispered in her ear, then planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling the cover over her sleeping form. As he was about to head in their bathroom, he notice Lei Fang._

 _"Lei Fang...?" He called out. Lei Fang slowly appeared from behind the door. Xiu walked up to Lei Fang and bended down to be eye level with her. "Are you having trouble sleeping, My child?" He asked, placing his hand on his daughter's head. She nodded slowly, hugging the plush panda her father gotten her during their last visit at her grandmother's village. Xiu smiled sweetly as he picked up Lei Fang and held her close to him. Lei Fang rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his warm hand rubbing her back as he sung her favorite lullaby._

 _Slowly, her eyes felt heavy. All she could remember was her father placing her on their bed next to her mother and his warm kissed on her forehead putted her into a deep slumber._

 _"We may be apart, but my spirit will always be in your heart" The soothing voice whispered._

* * *

"Good afternoon Lei Fang!" The old man greeted cheerfully to her seeing Lei Fang walking up to him.

"Master Gen Fu, It's so good to see you." She smiled.

"Are you looking for something interesting today?" Gen Fu asked. Lei Fang thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"Today is a special day for me." Gen Fu looked at her curious. "I have somewhere important to be for this special day, so I wanted to step by and grab some books real quick." She smiled. Gen Fu placed his broom next to the bookstore entrance. He placed both his hand behind his back, Realizing only one out of two things.

"It was the day you mastered Taiji quan." Gen Fu noted. Lei Fang smile grew bigger as she nodded in approval, making Gen Fu laughed. "What is your other memory you shared today?"

Lei Fang waved her hand in dismissal. "Something important to me, but unimportant for you, Master Gen Fu." He laughed at her comment while following her inside his bookstore, chatting away about the memories they shared.

 _15 years ago_

 _Lei Fang ran across the field of flowers as she giggled happily. She turned around to the tall man, waving at him as he laughed at her excitement and energy._

 _"My child, please slow down." The man called out amused._

 _"C'mon papa! we're almost there!" Lei Fang called out, turning her heel to the path she remember clearly. She smiled brightly hearing her father's laughter behind her. It's been years since she spend quality time with her father. Lei Fang stopped sprinting as her eyes widen at the landscape in front of her. She awed at the perfect cherry blossom tree surrounding the walkway path._

 _Before she stepped forward, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up at the man in front of her. He smiled at her sweetly._

 _"Are you ready, my child?" Her father asked. Lei Fang stared at her father. His perfect cut onyx hair sway softly. His brown eyes stared into hers with love and sincere. He walked forward then stopped. He turned half of his body as he reached out his hand for her. He was wearing a fitted dress pants with black dress shoes. His silk collar shirt snuggled perfectly on his body, showing the perfect outline of his leaned body. Xiu Xiang Fang was known to be a handsome, wealthy man. Well liked in the community of both the rich and the poor._

 _Lei Fang accepted her father's hand as they walked towards the cherry blossom garden, revealing the large dojo._

* * *

After grabbing a couple of books from Gen Fu, She walked towards her home. Lei Fang hummed to her favorite song, remembering how she came to loved it so much. There was a soft melody to it. Nothing high and nothing low to change. It was soothing and calming...

 _5 years ago_

 _It's been three months since the dead or alive tournament was finished. Still feeling depressed about losing to Jann Lee, She went out to grabbed some ice-cream after being dismissed from class. Not only she lost in the tournament, She was also really behind on school work, making her work extra harder in school. Missing one day of school was like missing a month of school works._

 _Lei Fang sat on the park bench, humming to the soothing melody that's playing inside her head. For some reason , the song was catchy to her and she slowly took a liking towards it. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was a clear beautiful day in Hong Kong. She wonder if she will ever bump into him again...The whole point of joining the DOA was to proved to him that she can be accepted in his world. That she was strong enough to not be labeled weak._

 _She frowned remembering the incident two years ago. It's not that she doesn't appreciated the save, she just didn't needed to be saved. She could of handle those thugs without a problem. But no, he had to showed up being all cocky and a show off. She rolled her eyes. She will admit that he was one of her toughest opponent. But that was even better for her. It was a challenge for her to accepted and get away from her boring typical life of being a college women. She wasn't sure why but that encountered changed her life completely...but it wa-_

 _"Yo, Lei! Is that you?!" The familiar voice called out snapping Lei Fang back to reality, seeing the familiar blond women in front of her, she raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"Uh...Do I know you?" Lei Fang asked. The women scoffed._

 _"You don't remember me?!" The women had an annoyed tone to her voice. Her accent was strange but familiar to Lei Fang. For sure the women was not from Hong Kong. The women then rolled her eyes. "Tina Armstrong. Remember? DOA fighter? We had a disagreement about power."_

 _"Oh, Yeah! I'm sorry , Tina! I was...in my own little world" Lei Fang said as she nervously laughed. Tina gave her a questionable look before she sat next to Lei Fang._

 _"I'll admit, you were pretty good out there. I was very surprised when you won against me." Tina admitted. She smiled as she lean back on the bench carelessly. Lei Fang knew for sure, Tina was not from China from her posture to her style of clothing._

 _"Thanks...you were pretty good out there yourself." Lei Fang complimented back._

 _They talked for hours. This was the longest time they ever talked to each other. Lei Fang didn't realized how much she was enjoying herself. She never felt this comfortable with someone before, not even towards her parents. Something in her heart felt soothing. She felt something different about today. Tina then got up and stretched._

 _"Let's go , Lei!" Lei Fang gave her a questioning look. _"I'm going to be on tour here for the next month or so, I need someone to guide me to the hot spots!" Tina explained. She grabbed Lei Fang's wrist and forcefully took Lei Fang to her rental car.__

* * *

"Hey Lei!" The voice called out.

Lei Fang completely stopped walking and turned her head trying hard not to tipped over her stack of books she was carrying while using her fingers to hold on the red ribbons of the white box, Seeing the charming man running towards her while waving his hand out.

"Jess...It's good to see you again." Lei Fang smiled at the man.

"Are you heading home? Am I late?" Jess asked. She shook her head to his question, motioning the white box for Jess to see. "Good cause I ended my errands early to help out!" Jess laughed, grabbing some of the stack books to make it easier for Lei Fang to walk properly. "You're pretty balanced for carrying so many books from the bookstore, Lei." He joked, walking side by side with the giggling Lei Fang. They were engaging in a conversation until they reached her condo.

Without needing to use her key, Jess opened the door to her condo while holding half the books she was carrying. They watched as their friends was setting up her place into a party home. A large banner was perfectly hanging over the stairs, giving it a clear sight to see. Jann walked up to Lei Fang, taking the rest of the books from her and her backpack.

"You guys did an amazing job!" Lei Fang awed at the decorations.

"Well, we did most of the work while Mr. Stick up his ass over there just came back from the gym." Zack said annoyingly. A women laughed as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Darling, don't be too mean. Jann have another tournament coming up next week. Just be glad he's here with us." The women said, kissing Zack on the cheek. She walked up to Lei Fang, giving her a warm hugged.

"How's the mini you doing?" Lei Fang asked as she rubbed on her belly.

"He's very active while I'm very exhausted." She joked. Zack's fiancée sat on the bar chair. "I can't wait for this baby to just pop out."

"I think you can wait a little longer until we return back home, Jamie." Zack laughed.

Lei Fang placed the white box on her kitchen counter, opening the side of them, revealing a beautiful white frosted cake with strawberries surrounding the centered large chocolate carved "Happy Birthday" on it and editable pink pearls. She smiled as she carefully took the cake out of the box. While being deep in thoughts again, she placed the cake on the center of the long table along with the rest of the desserts and snacks.

 _Two years ago_

 _Tina and Lei Fang hugged each other tightly. She knew Lei Fang hated when she had to leave but she had no choice. It was time to go to her next model shooting in brazil; being an once in a life time opportunity. What hurt the most about the situation was that , she couldn't spend her birthday with her best friend. Every year for the last five years they known each other; she spend her birthday alone, touring places for her modeling or acting career. She did go out and partied for her birthday but it wasn't the same as spending the evening with friends and family._

 _To be honest, Tina didn't like birthdays much. She stopped celebrating her birthday since her mother passed away. Her father would tried his best to throw her countless of birthdays but she refused stating it's not the same like it used to be. She rather go and practice her wrestling move than to celebrate her birthday. Tina wanted more and she was always determined to achieving it, filling her needy hunger. She wasn't sure but she felt like there was more to life than what she's striving._

 _Tina felt guilty and sadden about canceling her birthday plan with Lei Fang. They planned this weekend for months but Lei Fang understood her situation and encouraged her to go. That there will always be a next time or they could make up for it. Even though she could come back and make up for their plan, it wasn't the same. Lei Fang was different than most people she run into. She felt more at ease, more like herself around her. She enjoyed Lei Fang's company._

 _Tina felt like Lei Fang was a little sister she never had and it pained her how far away she was from her._

 _"I promised we will spend my birthday together! No matter what, Lei" Tina promised. Lei Fang smiled as she gave her best friend one last hug. She waved Tina goodbye, watching her disappeared into the airport._

* * *

"Perfect!" Kokoro clapped her hands together, happily double checking her decorations. Eliot nodded at her in approval.

"She's going to love this" Kasumi noted, walking down the stairs, Ayane following behind her. Kasumi rubbed her small bump, walking towards Helena and engaging on a conversation.

"How far along are you, Kasumi?" Helena asked, taking a sip of her margarita. Lei Fang hired a bartender for their mini bar knowing Tina would say something about a party can't be a party without a hot bartender making your drinks. Jann, Zack, Eliot and Jess moved the last of the remaining furniture to the side, giving the living room enough room for the guest to be around. It's been a long struggling month contacting Tina's friends from different countries and arranging the party behind Tina's back. It was difficult to hide things from Tina because not only Tina was known to be very noisy; Lei Fang was known to be the worst liar.

"40 weeks." Kasumi responded. Hayabusa left the two alone to chat.. Hayabusa stood next to Jann who was leaning on the wall, one arm crossed under his chest as the other was holding his glass of whiskey.

"How are you and Lei Fang?" Hayabusa asked coolly. Jann watched his girlfriend chatting away from one guest to another; greeting them and making them comfortable. He took a sip of his whiskey. Without keeping his eyes away from her, he responded.

"Fine."

"Tomorrow, Hayate and I going to meet at your house to discuss about the mission. We will meet at dawn." They gave each other a nod. They stood there watching the guest having multiple of conversations as more guest continue to come in. After an hour has passed, Lei Fang felt her phone vibrated in her pant's pocket. She quickly grabbed it out reading the message.

"Oh, Hey! Hey! Tina said she will be home in two minutes!" Lei Fang yelled out. The guest quickly get into formation as they surrounded around the front door. Lei Fang held on to the cake with the candles lit. Two minutes felt like two hours. They all went completely quiet as they heard noises from the front door.

"Lei! I swear you missed out because there was-"

Tina dropped her shopping bags, stunned at everyone singing happy birthday to her. Tears weld up on the corner of her eyes, both her hands cupped her cheeks in shock as Lei Fang walked towards her with her birthday cake. After they finished singing. Tina clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. She blew out her candles as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" Tina yelled out happily. Bass walked up to her then quickly lifted her up and giving her his crushing teddy bear hug while he swung her around.

"Happy birthday , my princess!" Bass said happily.

"Thank you, daddy! I'm so happy you're here!" Tina hugged her father once more before he putted her down. Tina called out to Jess who stopped his conversation with Zack and smoothly made his way to Tina and Bass. Bass glared at the man, Making Jess felt a sweat dropped on the side of his face. Tina stabbed her father's stomach with her elbow and gave her a warning, threatening look then she sweetly made her way to Jess side and kindle their arms together. "Daddy, This is Jess."

"Nice to meet you , Sir. I've seen your incredible moves on the ring. Big fan of you and your daughter." Jess said, reaching out a hand for Bass. Bass looked back and forth between Tina and Jess. He sighed and gave him a smile, taking Jess hand and shook it firmly.

"You must be someone special to have my daughter introduce you to me." Bass commented.

Jess thought about it for a moment. It was strange to meet a women's parent. It's been awhile since he actually met with someone's parents that he slept with. Honestly, this is the longest time he ever slept with the same women and only one women. He wouldn't completely call himself a player but he was on the right path to being labeled at one. Something about Tina just made him felt different. Whenever he sees her, he felt excited and happy. He wouldn't say he's just like Jann. He does have his moment where he can be cocky, But honestly, that's how most of the bouncer were at their work place. They even have a competition on who can get the "baddest bitch" in bed with them. He's willing to engaged more into the relationship compare to Jann's relationship. Not saying Jann is a bad boyfriend because strangely enough, Jann shows good enough affection and caring to Lei Fang. Jess wasn't too sure _what_ is the relationship between him and Tina is. He never consider talking about it or think much about it.

They were still young, Jess being only a year older than Tina. But inside his heart wanted more with Tina. She was different than most girls he encountered and he likes the thrill of it. The thrill she kept giving him not to mention how amazing she is in some reason, Jess admitted everything to Tina. Even his "Sex room" . He never let any women in his room. Never let them sleep in his room nor go in his room. He would sleep with them, then retreated to his room, he would even lock his door to make sure the women doesn't try to sneak in. But even after all his confession; Tina accepted him and admitted a few skeleton in the closet. More or less, He feels comfortable and at eased around her.

 _A year in a half ago_

 _"Hey Chang, Jann. you see that chick over there? Bet I could get her in bed with me" Jess challenged, biting his bottom lips and starting at the women who was wearing very revealing clothing dancing with her group of friends. Jann kept monitoring the club, ignoring his comment. Jess rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a party pooper, Jann!"_

 _"Maybe he got a secret girlfriend." Chang teased. Jess laughed._

 _"Oh yeah? are you talking about Meinshe?" Jess teased, nugging at Jann who was unresponsive. Jess frowned. "You're such a party pooper. Between us bros though, I hope there isn't something going on between you and Meinshe. She fucked everyone that works here. Even the boss." Jess noted, he wasn't sure if he took the risk of getting punched; but it still didn't phased him. Jann looked like he was...focusing on something or someone intensely. Curious; Jess scanned the room only to see two females laughing and drinking at the bar across the room. He stared at the Chinese girl. She was wearing a traditional silky white grown with both her side slit all the way to her hips showing her incredible olive legs and her brown silky waist length hair swinging slightly to her head's movement._

 _"Ahh. I see you're interested on that hottie with the easy access clothing?" Jess said. Suddenly feeling Jann's negative aura; he stepped back. Jann gave him a deadly glare, stunning Jess. Jann went up to his face in a threatening way. Jess of course wasn't going to let Jann intimidated him, Stood there tall and showing no fear_

 _"She's not a whore. Watch what you say, dumbass" Jann spat out; Before Jann walked away, He shove the side of his shoulder on Jess roughly, making Jess step back. Jess narrow his eyes at Jann then at the Chinese women. He then turned his glazed at the blonde women. Her hair tied into a pony tail; wearing an American flag bikini top; revealing her incredibly large breast and jean shorts. Her figure was amazing. He knew exactly who she was, who doesn't know who she was? she's very known around the world due to her modeling, acting and incredible 6 years winning in the ring. He never expected Tina Armstrong to look stunning in person._ _If he was correct; the women next to her is LeiFang Fang. One of the most wealthiest women in Hong Kong due to her father's company._

 _He seen Jann Lee and Lei Fang fought at the DOA tournaments but he wasn't sure what their connection was. He didn't know they even had any connections until now. Jann reacting to his dirty comment was extremely unlike him. More or less; for him to defend a female was unlike him too. He wasn't sure why, But he already have a little respect for Lei Fang to be able to have Jann the dragon get triggered like that. Jess continue to stare at Tina. He wasn't sure if he wanted to approach her or not but something told him it's best not to._

"I promise I'll treat your daughter with nothing but respect and I will continue to appreciate and cherish her." Jess reassured Bass. Bass stared at the man in front of him. He then looked at his daughter as she awed at Jess's comment. Bass chuckled as he slowly shook his head and placed his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"I'm trusting my daughter to you, then." Bass responded back; walking towards his friend/wrestling partner.

Stunning Tina and Jess, They looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. They went off and engaged with the rest of their guest.

Hours as past and so has the drinks. Everyone was having an amazing time. Slowly everyone left one by one for the night to either party more or to rest up. Hayabusa , Kasumi, Zack and Jamie was one of the first guest to leave due to their condition as they noticed most of the guest was already buzz.

"Better not cheat, Lisa!" Hitomi said with a warning tone. Lisa laughed.

"What's wrong, princess? Mad that you can never beat me in poker?" Lisa taunted only fluming the buzz Hitomi. Lei Fang checked her cards carefully as Helena already settled with her decision. Tina had a smirk on her face, most likely approving the hand of cards. Ayane watched as she tried to hold her giggle from Lisa's comment.

"Ayane! who's side are you on?!" Hitomi whined, noticing her future sister-in-law trying to hold in her giggle.

"I'm always on your side , _sis_." Ayane teased, making Hitomi slightly blushed. She looked down at her sparkling ring on her finger. It was a 14k white gold heartshape cut ring with small rocks side by side of the heartshape rock. It was the most beautiful gift she ever received in her life. She then snapped her head back as she glared at Lisa. "I'm going to beat you this time!" Hitomi said with determination only to hear Lisa laughing at her.

They placed their bet and their cards down. As obvious was it was; Tina won, revealing her royal flushed.

"C'mon yall. Is that all y'all got?" Tina teased as she laughed and grabbed her winnings. Hitomi groan in defeat. They all placed a bet, making it a little more fun. Not only the winner could get the prizes, the rest of the players have to take shots for every lost.

After a couple more rounds, Tina noticed it was just them who was up. Jann has went to Lei Fang's room to rest up for his morning training. Jess was resting himself after Lei Fang had to help Tina bringing him upstairs to her room. They couldn't help themselves as they drew on his face and parts of his unconscious body; taking silly photos along with their friends who took group photo around Jess. Tina watched at Lei Fang just came back from upstairs with blankets in her arms. She covered the unconscious Eliot who was sleeping comfortably on one of their couch.

Tina gave Helena an air kiss instead of a hug due to Helena carrying her soundly asleep half sister, Kokoro. She went with them and opened the cab's door for Helena and waved off at the cab. She turned around and said her goodbyes to the rest of the guest who survived the night and retreated back to her condo only seeing the semi-tired Lei Fang cleaning up the place a little. Tina laughed.

"I don't understand why you're cleaning a little bit when you most likely asked your parent's maids to come and clean the house tomorrow." Tina said, gaining Lei Fang attention. She chuckled and placed the empty beer cans in the recycling garbage bags. She then accepted Tina's hug.

"Thank you so much, Lei. This party was amazing and I couldn't ask for anything better." Tina smiled.

"Have you notice all the years we've known each other, this is the first time we actually celebrated one of our birthdays together _and_ have everyone from the DOA here too?"

"But I don't know who's more a pain in the ass; You or Jann since yall don't like parties at all." Tina rolled her eyes making Lei Fang laughed. They sat on the island bar stool. reminiscing the past. Lei Fang looked at Tina. She has cut her long beautiful hair back to her shoulder length hair that she favorite for years. Tina was convinced by Lei Fang to leave her hair long for once but it was bothering Tina due to not being used to it and also maintaining long hair such a hassled to her. Tina was eating a piece of cake and hummed their favorite song that they've known for years. Since the first day they met.

Lei Fang realized everything _has_ changed and one of the thing she loved the most was that Jann and Tina was the reason why her life changed dramatically. Because of her rivalry with Jann the last 14 years; Lei Fang grew more and more in love with Taiji Quan. She made it her life and forever her passion. Even if her parent's were against it, she didn't care because it's what she loved and wanted to do. She made her choice and realize the right path and right choices for her that made her feel happy. As for Tina...

She smiled softly as her friend.

"Thank you , T." Lei Fang said softly, Tina looked at her friend confused. Tina chuckled.

"For what?"

"For accepting me for who I am than what I am."

Tina paused the fork from entering her mouth. She slowly put down her fork back on her plate and stared at her best friend for a moment. She always knew Lei Fang was always struggling to find herself. As much as her parents loves her, her parent's were too overprotected and worried about Lei Fang and her life choices. Tina remember they weren't too happy about their friendship, believing that Tina was a bad influence to her and she was just a distraction to her school and her future. Of course, Tina didn't let that bothered her since she continued to be friends with Lei Fang. Even going as far and wide for her. Lei Fang was a spoil brat when she met her. She almost wanted to laughed at how serious she always was and how précised she lived her life on strict set schedules. Even though she acted like a spoil brat, Tina brushed it aside knowing there was more to it than what meets the eye.

Tina for some reason couldn't help herself. She want to opened Lei Fang more. She wanted to know why she was the way she was. It's been years since they've known each other and Tina couldn't help but to felt blessed to be able to watch her grow into a women. Tina of course wasn't too far apart when it comes to their age. But she experienced differently than Lei Fang when she was nineteen. Tina placed her hand on top of Lei Fang's hand.

"I'll always accept you for who you are, hon. Even if it means I have to continue being nice and tolerating that stick up the ass boyfriend of yours." Tina and Lei Fang laughed.

The missing pieces in her life finally felt completed. She wouldn't just say it was all due to Jann Lee and Tina, but they were the main reason she understood more about life. They were the missing pieces that completed her world. Her life. They've taught her to be the person she could finally live to accept.

 _True friends are families which you can select-Audrey Hepbum_


	13. The surprised encounters

_14 years ago_

 _It was a warm night. The sky was invisible as Hong Kong light shine brightly block to block. From near to far, the street was scattered with endless of different conversations. The women brown hair was tided neatly into a pony tail as her chestnut brown eyes was glossy from the tears. She bit her lower lips, trying to concentrated on the physical pain than her emotional pain that was slowly stabbing her heart constantly over and over._

 _Lei Fang just turned 14 years old and she was heartbroken. She walked into her now ex boyfriend home only to find him holding on to another girl with their lips locked together. They slowly separated, noticing Lei Fang standing at his bedroom doorway. She remember the girl from her school and dojo class. She was two years older than her; the same age as her boyfriend and also the on again, off again ex girlfriend of his. She dropped the gift she bought for their one year anniversary._

 _"Lei Fang...I...I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly. He couldn't looked at her. He felt ashamed to even glanced at her. He knew already...he broke her heart apart...her world. He felt guilty for taking away her first kiss, for accepting her heart than crushed it into thousands of pieces._

 _"Why are you feeling sorry for a brat, Ken?" The girl sneered. "Every man have needs that needs to be filled up." The girl smirked at Lei Fang. "A little virgin like you will never understand."_

 _"Meinshe, stop-"_

 _"No...She's right..." Lei Fang responded quietly, interrupting Ken. Ken stared at Lei Fang, stunned. She was smiling at him softly. There was a sense of relieved, sadness, and emptiness in her eyes. "I'll never be the one for you, Ken. Somewhere in my heart...I already knew you weren't the one for me... That's why I couldn't accepted you fully, and I'm the one who should be apologizing to you..."_

 _Ken felt his heart aching. He wasn't sure why but he was having trouble breathing. Lei Fang walked up to him, she tiptoed closer to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe in our next life, we will be together. But in this life; we are not meant to be."_

 _She turned her heel and walked out the door, leaving the stunned Ken and Meinshe speechless. Ken took a step forward but Meinshe knew what he was thinking. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from trying to go after her._

 _"Remember, you're the one who wanted this as much as I do. Are you regretting her finding out about us? After cheating on her for months; you think she would want you back?" Meinshe stared into his eyes. "You told me you regretted being with her because she wouldn't give you everything the way I do." She placed both her hands on his cheek, their lips inches away. "We were meant to be..." She whispered, slowly closing the gap between them._

 _Lei Fang cussed under her breath, feeling stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her. Her tears was falling freely down her cheek. Even though she said those things to him, it still hurt her. He was her first boyfriend, the person who she lost her first kiss to. Even though she couldn't return the feelings he had for her, she still had some sort of feelings and attraction to him. Lei Fang sighed then she made a quick turned into the dark ally, trying to ignoring the stares of strangers. She couldn't help but to stopped walking, feeling her knees weakling. She felt exhausted, lost, and broken inside. She took deep long breathing, calming her heart. Without noticing, three men appeared behind her._

 _"Well, well...what is a pretty little girl like you doing out here?" The strange voice rung in Lei Fang's ear. Quickly, Lei Fang turned around to the voice. 'Just a bunch of thugs' Lei Fang thought. She bit her bottom lips._

 _"Look, I'm not in the mood tonight. Please, just leave me alone" Lei Fang said as she turned her heel but was quickly stopped when two more men appeared in front of her. The men chuckled and smirked as they slowly tried to corner her to the wall. Now irritated, Lei Fang was about to get into position to fight._

 _"Oh, ho, ho. Attractive and feisty. The way I love my girls!" One of the men said, laughing in amusement. Before one of them could make a move; a warrior cried rung in their ears. Within a blink of an eye, Lei Fang saw on of the men flew across the ally towards the way she came from. Before she could progress anything, her savior has knocked down every single men around her. Stunned she looked at the man. He was no more a year older than her for sure due to his baby face. He was very toned but still had the body of a teenager. His short brown hair was spiked up. He took his glazed behind his shoulder to her._

 _Lei Fang wasn't sure why but something about his eyes was hypnotizing. He was mesmerizing. Before she could say anything to him, He walked away into the city. Quickly, Lei Fang ran to his direction only to never see him again that night._

* * *

Lei Fang slowly rise from her bed, Stretching her arms. She let out a small yawn and turned her attention to her clock displayed. It was already close to noon to her surprised. She's been spending countless of hours from early in the morning to late at night at the Dojo, giving out both practices and private lessons to her students who was devoted to mastering tai chi quan. Lei Fang slightly flinched as she notice an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down at the figure resting next to her.

Jann Lee has been juggling from work to training to tournaments and back to work. Sometimes he would even go straight to work after a tournament. Lately he's been sleeping at Lei Fang's home,not caring about what time it was. Due to his constant sleep over, Lei Fang gave him the key to her home. Lei Fang slowly laid back down and stared at him. His aggressive face was softer and more calmer, making him look like a child sleeping. No Doubt he was handsome. Lei Fang wonder why she never notice it before. Thinking about it; maybe she has but they were too focus on their matches than...their attraction towards each other. Don't get her wrong, she does notice how very toned he was from his devotion to keeping his body in shape.

slowly dozing back into a slumber, Lei Fang suddenly jumped as she heard Tina banging on the door, startling Lei Fang and waking up Jann Lee, Lei Fang heard Jann groan as he let go of Lei Fang and placed his hand on his face with irritation. Lei Fang quickly grabbed her robe and putted it on while rushing towards her bedroom door. She quickly opened the door to Tina in front of her. Before she could yelled at her, Tina pointed downstairs.

"Lei, Your parents are downstairs!" Tina whispered yelled as she glanced at Jann.

"What?! What are they doing here?!" Lei Fang quietly cried out.

"I don't know! I was enjoying a pretty good morning wake up until I heard the damn door knocking!" Tina explained. Lei Fang slightly blushed as she covered her face.

"T...I don't need to know that." Lei Fang closed the door behind her and quickly went downstairs with Tina following behind her.

"My dear! It's so good to see you!" Lei Fang's mother, Jasmine said, giving her a warm hug.

"Mama, Papa! I'm happy to see you." Lei Fang felt a sweat dropped down on the side of her face. She quickly returned the hug and given her father a warmed hug.

"I hope you have a good reason to not visiting us." her father, Xiu teased. But then he notice her sudden nervous action. He was about to question it until he heard the shower upstairs started running. Xiu raised an eyebrow at his daughter making Lei Fang felt her heart racing. Tina quickly jumped.

"Er, Mr. and Mrs. Fang! What brings you here?" Tina asked. Her Chinese was improving greatly due to Jess's and Lei Fang's help. They smiled at Tina. Even thought they have their differences; Jasmine and Xiu has warmed up to Tina. After countless of years of visiting and seeing how much Lei Fang was fond of Tina; they accepted her as their own and Considering her as their own daughter.

"We told you already, Tina. You can call us mama and papa too." Jasmine said as she hugged Tina. "We are just stopping by to see our daughters. You guys haven't made any time to visiting us." Jasmine pouted.

"We..We've been busy. We were planning to come next last month." Lei Fang reassured her. Jann Lee recently got back from his two month mission with Hayabusa and Hayate, but only coming back to letting her know he has another tournament coming up in Japan next month which he will be gone for another month; giving Lei Fang and Tina an opportunity to visit her parents back in Lei Fang's home village. Of course her parents visited Hong Kong here and there for business wise but because business been booming, they had people along with Lei Fang who goes and check in here and there to run their business for them while they stay back in their village to tend to her elder grandmother. Lei Fang was planning the dates she wanted to see her parents before the DOA tournament but haven't gotten the chance to let her parents know.

" _So_...Are we interrupting something?" Xiu asked, crossing his arm and arching his eyebrow at her. Lei Fang shook her head nervously, making Xiu sighed. "My dear, you're not a good liar." Tina held her chuckled from Xiu's comment. It was true, Lei Fang was never the best liar. Sighed in defeat, Lei Fang was about to tell her parent's the truth until they heard footsteps coming down.

All heads was turned to Jann Lee as he stopped walking from the sudden stares. He raised an eyebrow questioning them. Then he snapped back as he remembered the two faces. They were very well known in Hong Kong. Xiu Xiang Fang would have his meetings at the club he works at. The levels at his work were all different designs. The top of the building which shows the beautiful view of Hong Kong was where the riches of the rich have their lunch/dinner meetings in. _Only_ the wealthiest was allowed to dine and his boss hired his best bouncers like Jann Lee to monitored.

He has seen Lei Fang gone to the elegant dining only to drink at the bar here and there but he never seen her gone to the club except that one time couple months ago when he tried to stopped her and Tina from going in. It was impressive how different it was between the club and the top of the tower dining. It was more quiet, elegant, and classier with powerful, wealthy customers. Even thugs weren't allow so the mob leaders had to choose wisely who to bring. They were very elegant dresser, Showing off _only_ personal designer clothing.

Xiu reached out his hand to Jann Lee; which of course Jann Lee shook firmly. Xiu was impressed.

"I'm Xiu Xiang Fang; Lei Fang's father. You have an impressive grip there." Xiu commented. Jann gave out his charming smirk, making it hard for Lei Fang to not rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cockiness. Tina wanted to giggled at her friend's annoyance.

"You knew what you signed up for." Tina whispered to Lei Fang, making her feel slightly annoyed. Lei Fang stabbed Tina side with her elbow to shut her up.

"Jann Lee." Jann responded.

"Jann Lee? As in _Jann the dragon_?" Jasmine asked, stunning everyone in the room. Jann slowly nodded. Jasmine clapped her hands together. "Oh, I heard you're a remarkable fighter! What was it that you do? Jeet Kune Do, correct? The ladies at the club are _very_ fond of you!" Jasmine teasingly winked. Lei Fang clapped her hand on her face out of embarrassment.

"Wow, You must be very impressive to be the talk there." Xiu noted, Impressed.

"Oh darling! He's very popular with the ladies! They always wanted to meet Jann Lee for a proposal to their daughters. But I never expected our child to have a love interested with him! Tell me, how did you two met?" Jasmine asked excitedly, linking her arms with Jann and forcibly setting him down next to her on the couch, Xiu chuckled at his wife's excitement as he followed along. Lei Fang groan and gave Tina a pleading look. With an amusing grinned on her face, Tina pushed Lei Fang to the living room and sat next to her on the couch across from Jann and her parents.

"Pardon my wife. She's very fond of marital art. That's actually how we met. We were Taiji quan fighters. Of course, we didn't mastered it like our child...but it runs in our blood." Xiu proudly laughed.

"How do we make them stop, T?" Lei Fang quietly whined to her best friend who was very amused at the conversation.

"I don't know but I hope they pull out your baby photos because I don't mind seeing your cute little butt in the bathtub again." Tina joked , receiving another stabbed on the side. "Kidding!" Tina rubbed her sore spot. Jann raised an eyebrow at the two women in front of him as they whispered back and forth. He was enjoying every single minute at how embarrassed Lei Fang was. He couldn't help but to give out his cocky smile. Lei Fang glared at him, knowing _exactly_ what he's thinking. He take a quick glanced at Lei Fang's robe, giving her chest slight teasing exposure. Blushing, she quickly covered it before her parents notice.

"Tina! I'm going to _kill_ him!" Lei Fang threateningly whispered while her cheek was crimson red. Tina couldn't helped herself but to giggled. Her parents turned their attention towards them. Before they could ask any question to the two women, Jann quickly answered Jasmine's question.

"Lei Fang challenged me into countless of fights. That's how we met and encountered each other the last 14 years." Jann bluntly said, catching her parent's attention. There was a long silent in the room.

 _'Oh my god..._ 'Lei Fang yelled out in her head. She doesn't need to have her parents know how much of a violent, short temper women she was. In fact, Her parents has told her to not use taiji quan for violence and Jann just exposed her. _'What an amazing boyfriend you are Jann..._ ' Lei Fang sighed. She looked at her parents, waiting for their lectures. Her parent's looked at each other for a moment. Slowly, their mouth curved into an amusing smile on their face then they let out a laughed and stunning Lei Fang at their sudden action.

"That's quite...interesting." Xiu commented.

"Oh my...Like father like daughter." Jasmine sighed while she reminisced the past. "Xiu actually came up and challenged me due to me being the top of the top student at the dojo. He felt so determined to prove to me how much of a better tai chi quan fighter he was."

Lei Fang looked at her mom in awed from the new information. "Mama, you never told me that."

"Of course sweetie, because we didn't want to give you the idea that it's okay to fight over something silly..." Xiu answered. Jann wanted to laughed because that's _exactly_ what happened between him and Lei Fang. Instead of thanking him, she demand him to battled her.

"But of course, like father like daughter, you have most of his determination and his pride."

"In the end, You're a strong fighter like your mother, my child. Even when we don't approve your life choices..." Xiu paused for a moment , looking at his daughter for a moment. He then smiled at her softly. "We're proud of you Lei Fang. For accomplishing what your mother and I tried to accomplished"

"Also you finally brought a _fine_ , handsome man for us to meet! So now we don't have to worry about you growing old and alone!" Jasmine added as she clapped her hands together. Lei Fang face was completely red. She wasn't sure from embarrassment, or Jann Lee taunting smirk he's giving her in amusement. For sure, he's enjoying every single drop of this. Tina, who was suppose to be her best friend, her side kick, her other half has finally burst out laughing, not helping poor Lei Fang out of the situation.

"Ma...mama..." Lei fang groan.

* * *

After hearing her parent's stories and serving her parents some tea snacks and teas; Xiu and Jasmine said their goodbyes to Jann, Tina and Lei Fang.

"It was an honored to meet you Jann Lee. I can't wait to tell the ladies my grandchildren are going to be with Jann the dragon, who's also going to be my future son-in-law! they're going to be so jealous!" Jasmine said happily making both Lei Fang and Jann Lee blushed slightly. Lei Fang thank the gods for Tina has already retreated upstairs to check on the hung over Jess.

"Ma...Mama!" Lei Fang yelled out in embarrassment. Xiu chuckled at his daughter. He gave Jann a firm shake.

"Take care of my daughter for me, Jann. Don't hesitate to come visit us." Xiu smiled. Jann nodded. "Lei Fang, don't go too wild or your mother will be expecting a grandchild." Xiu teased with a wink.

"No...Not you too papa." Lei Fang groan, making her parents laughed. Lei Fang closed the front door and leaned on it, sighing in relieved. She then glared at Jann who was standing in front of her with his typical cocky smiled.

"Oh, _You_." Lei Fang said with a low tone as she gritted her teeth. Her eyebrow furrow together, only making Jann smirk even bigger. "I don't know who's worse! You, Tina or my parents!" Lei Fang cringed at the embarrassing conversation. She felt like she was about to have a heart attack for every embarrassing stories her parents told to them.

"Your parents...were interesting." Jann commented. Jann walked closer to Lei Fang, only to have Lei Fang stabbed him with her pointing finger.

"Interesting enough for you and Tina to ask about my childhood?" Lei Fang spat out. Jann chuckled as he quickly lifted his petite girlfriend, making her yelped. She clutched on the collar of his shirt while using the front door as her back support. He held on to her legs, closely to her bottom. Being eye leveled to him now, She glared at him but her cheek was slightly pink at the sudden contact. She looked away from him out of embarrassment. Even though they've been together for half a year; She wasn't used to things like these. Jann would make sudden actions like this just to teased her. He loves making her blushed.

Lei Fang knows Jann enjoying her being embarrassed more than her always challenging him. Every time she would start an argument, whined and taunt Jann Lee, he would give her the stoic look for a moment then next thing you know, he's teasing her by exploring her body either secretly out in public or when she was least expecting it. Lei Fang would get annoyed with Jann constant taunt. It was almost like he wants her to know who's dominating in the relationship. Like he wants her to know _exactly_ what will happened if she rebelled on him. In some sort of sickening way; Lei Fang was actually enjoying it.

Lei Fang admitted to herself that she liked it. She liked this kind of aggression he gives her. That rushed, the feelings, the tingled that she feels throughout her whole body every single time Jann taunts her in the most mischievous and sexually teasing ways. She can't help but to be drawn to him. To given herself up. Lei Fang couldn't help but to let out a satisfying groan as Jann nibble on her neck soft. Slowly his hand teasingly brushed under her robe.

They snapped out of their intimacy when they heard someone clearing their throat loudly.

"I guess live porno from your co worker is better than videos?" Jess teased, making Tina laughed and the two couple face crimson red. They had completely forgotten about their two friends upstairs.

* * *

After getting dressed and bidding them goodbye, Jess and Jann walked towards their apartment. Jess was talking about whatever he wasn't paying attention to. He couldn't help but to think about the encountered with Lei Fang's parents. They were very loving parents. Jann understood why they were very respected people from the riches and the poor. They were very humbled people.

While listening to her parents talking, Jann observed them carefully. It was easy to tell where Lei Fang got her beauty from and it was easily determined how she got her will of fire and passion from as well. She was the perfect mixture of her parents. Both beauty and intelligent. Lei Fang was a bright women just like her parents. He noticed how fond they were with one and another. Truly a happy family. Something Jann Lee never experienced.

Growing up, he was homeless his whole life. Never had a bond with anyone, never had a role model nor parent figured. He was always defending himself and was fighting for survival. That was the main reason he continue to fight and was determined to fight the best of the best fighters. He watched every single Bruce Lee movies, determined to be just like him. His fighting, his determinations, his strength. Everything that impacted Jann life, has made it's mark on Jann's reputation.

Really, He didn't expect to meet Lei Fang's parents and from the look of it, neither was she. Of course Jann never told her about his childhood. He doesn't see the reason to tell her at all. She never asked nor she ever mention it. Their relationship was very neutral. Nothing exciting but nothing boring. They still continue their challenges, practice together whenever they can and spend time together at her favorite bookstore or just a silent comfortable walk rather it's day time or night time. It never bother Lei Fang. Even though they've been intimated for half a year, she was still shy about holding hands and walking closely together side by side. He loved it. He loved the way she was around him. The way she turned slightly red every time he gets close to her. The way she smiles or the look of annoyance and embarrassment when he taunts her.

Jess in the other hand, he's of course was not as wild as Tina, but enough for the both of them to get on his nerve. He does notice how much excitement they had. They were the fun, crazy couple. If they even consider themselves a couple. Every since they met at the club, they started spending more and more time together. Jann even caught Tina a couple time sneaking out of Jess's apartment either very early in the morning or very late at night. Really, It was non of his business but he was surprised at their actions.

Knowing Jess for years and dealing with Tina for years due to Lei Fang always being around her; they were very alike in many ways. They were attractive people. Very popular with the opposite gender and very outgoing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know they were both players as well. Which surprises Jann when he notice Lei Fang spending more and more time with Tina, and considered Tina her best friend. Pretending to heard Jess constant rambling, He finally bid his goodbye to Jess and walked into his apartment; getting ready for work.

* * *

Lei Fang quickly walked pass the other walkers in the street, looking at the time displayed on her watch. It was 8PM. Jann shift was about to come. He has forgotten his uniforms that he washed at Lei Fang's house. She sighed. They were too occupied, _again_. Lei Fang made a note to herself to stop letting Jann occupied her every time he tried to finished their errands. Seeing Chang coming out of the door, she called out to him.

"Well , well, well . What can I help you, Ms. Fang?" Chang asked with a charming smile. He was way older than her, being in his late-30's. But Chang was very toned and looked younger than his age. He was attractive. Lei Fang wonder if all the bouncer here were attractive. Of course she's not going to ask a silly question because one way or another, Tina finds out and will forever teased her about being open and having a thing for "bad boys"

"Can you let me in? Jann forgot his uniform." Lei Fang asked. Chang nodded his head then unlocked the main entrance for Lei Fang. He bid her goodbye after suggesting her to come visit at the club tonight.

Lei Fang hummed to her favorite melody, hearing her heels making every click, clack to her steps on the hardwood floor. She made her way to the elevator and wait patiently. After hearing the 'ding' and the elevator door opened, she stepped out and walked towards Jann's apartment door only to be stopped by a women who came out of Chang's apartment.

They stared at each other for a moment. Lei Fang eyes widen in shocked.

"Well, well... _Little_ Lei Fang. It's been a long time." The women said with a smirk. Lei Fang frowned.

 _Every man have needs that needs to be filled up._

Lei Fang scoffed, making the women chuckled.

"Still not fond with me, I see. If it makes you feel better; Ken and I broke up. He was not up to my standard. _Too_ soft for me." Meinshe said with a mocking tone she then make a click noise with her tongue. Smirking at the irritated Lei Fang, she slowly made her way to Lei Fang and continue talking. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't need to socialized myself to someone like _you_ , Meinshe." Lei Fang spat.

"Oh, ho, ho. I didn't mean to offend you, _Miss. Fang._ " Meinshe said sarcastically. "You were always the type to give up so easy, I'm surprised you even have a voice. Too bad you were such a little mouse who couldn't please her man, like Ken." Meinshe felt satisfied seeing Lei Fang curled her hand into a ball tightly, making her knuckle turned white. "What's the matter _Lei_? Am I irritating you?"

Without thinking, Lei Fang quickly attack Meinshe with one of her popular move, renkan-soan, throwing Meinshe across the hall, slamming against the wall. Meinshe yelled loudly at the pained. Lei Fang dropped the bag as she ran towards Meinshe, who struggle herself up but quickly went defense mode.

Before Lei Fang could do her special pin on the wall signature, she felt a pair of hand grabbed her and stopping her from laying another attack on Meinshe. Both her hand was pined behind her back.

"What's going on out here?!" Jann Lee voice roared through the apartment hallway. He glared at Meinshe then at Lei Fang. Aggressively , Lei Fang set herself free from his grip and glared at the women who looked between Jann Lee and Lei Fang.

"Oh, Wow." Meinshe let out a laughed. "I see you love to take my slobby seconds." Meinshe said amused while laughing. She walked down the stairs near her. Before Lei Fang could launched another attack, Jann Lee grabbed her. She glared at the stairs where Meinshe stood. Then she yanked her hand away from Jann lee and glared at him.

"What does she mean by her 'slobby second'?" Lei Fang asked coldly. Jann stared at her for a minute.

"Why were you fighting with Meinshe?" Jann asked, ignoring her question.

"Don't ignored my question!" Lei Fang yelled, Stunning Jann at her sudden anger. Surely he has irritated Lei Fang before. Even made her slightly mad but temporary mad. This was the first time he ever seen Lei Fang furious. "Have you..." Lei Fang tried to controlled her emotions. "Have you slept with her before?"

Jann stared at her, finding the right words to place.

"That was almost two years ago." Jann responded coolly.

" _Two_ years ago?" Lei Fang spat out. She scoffed then turned her heel. Jann quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What's the big deal? We weren't together. It was only a one night stand. Beside, what's your connection with her anyway?" Jann asked. Lei Fang yanked her hand back once more from Jann's grip, only to failed as he tighten his grip this time.

Lei Fang glared coldly at her boyfriend. She felt disgusted. "Let. Go." Lei Fang warned.

"Or what?" Jann challenged. Before Lei Fang was about to strike at the defending Jann Lee, She heard a door opened.

"Hey...Is everything okay?" Jess asked, looking at the couple. Lei Fang took this opportunity and snatched her hand back. She roughly threw the bag of his uniform at Jann then quickly ran down the stairs.


	14. The Stubborn Couple

"Thank you so much Eliot." Lei Fang sighed as she gave Eliot a warmed hug.

"No problem, Lei! Have a safe trip!" Eliot wave goodbye to Lei Fang, who was making her way to the cab. She sighed depressingly. She haven't talked to Jann Lee for almost a week already. Tina tried to convinced her to come back home and talk things out with Jann Lee, but of course Lei Fang rejected that idea. Lei Fang took a deep breath, remembering her conversation with Tina last night.

 _"Lei, Just think about it carefully before doing anything too rash." Tina pleaded, sitting on Lei Fang's king size bed. She watched as her best friend packed her clothes in the luggage._

 _"I can't think straight being here, Tina. I'm going to stay at my parents until he leaves to Tokyo in two weeks and then maybe I will talk to him when he comes back home" Lei Fang said with a sighed. She was trying her hardest to multi-task but it was difficult for her. She couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over in her head. "Look, T. I know it was in the past...But I can't...I can't handle it, okay? My ex cheated on me with her and finding out she slept with Jann...I can't help but to feel like I did end up having her 'slobby seconds'." Lei Fang packed her fighting clothes for training._

 _"So what, Lei? That was almost two years ago; like he stated. He could of lied to you and said his usual 'Non of your business' or 'I don't know her' but he didn't; He told you the honest truth. Lets be real here, Lei. This was before he even knew he had feelings for you. And last time I checked; one night stand stays as one night stands. Jess said they only slept together once. And...well as much as it pissed me off myself, Jess slept with her too." Tina admitted. Lei Fang eyes widen as she stared at her best friend. "Oh yeah...The whore slept with all the bouncers there, even their boss. But just like Jess, Jann was feeling needy like what every man needs so of course she was there at the right time and moment to snatch Jann for the night." Tina explained._

 _'_ _Every man have needs that needs to be filled up'_

 _Meinshe voice echoed in Lei Fang's head like a broken record. Tina stared at Lei Fang, she couldn't see her eyes due to her long bangs. There was a long thick silence in the room, making Tina feel uncomfortable until she saw Lei Fang shoulder shaking, making her quickly ran to her friend's aid as she comfort her best friend. The tears finally rolled down her cheek as the reminder of the past continued to play in Lei Fang's mind._

 _"I..I'm sorry Tina..." Lei Fang voice cracked._

 _"Shh...It wasn't your fault Lei...Ken should of never done you dirty like that. And that whore can go to hell for all we care!" Tina huffed. She then pulled her friend away from her, Holding on to her shoulders. She gave her friend a reassuring smile._ _"If you believe it's best to go stay with your parents for a couple of days, then I won't stop you Lei. Just please come back home once you're ready, okay? And just think about it! two more months; we will be back at the DOA tournament!" Tina cheered making Lei Fang laughed. She has almost forgotten about the tournament._

 _"Thanks, T..." Lei Fang sighed. She continue packing her things with the help of Tina._

* * *

It's been almost a week since Jann talked to Lei Fang. Jann has been calling her non stop; trying to get ahold of her but Lei Fang kept sending him to voicemail quickly. _This_ of course result to Jann being very irritated with his girlfriend. Jann hates being ignored. In fact, he hates it when Lei Fang ignored _him_. He's not going to admitted it because why on earth would he admitted to something ridiculous like that? He just simply doesn't want her to think wrongly of him or believe he was wrong. Because he was not wrong at all. He know he's not. Yes, it was wrong of him to have a one night stand but in his defense, he was feeling...needy. He just needed to relieved some stressed like every normal human being does.

Jann groan as he felt his head throbbing from frustration. Lei Fang was defiantly frustrating him. She's driving him crazy! Or was he driving himself crazy? Who cares because Jann quickly grabbed his jacket and briefly went out his apartment door. He needs answers from her and he needs it _now_. Walking down from the apartment , he waved his hand for taxi.

After giving the taxi Lei Fang's address he lean against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not being irritated. If he knows better, She would be at home, at the bookstore or the Dojo. He will start her house first. Jann nodded his head as the taxi bid him goodbye. He placed the key that Lei Fang has given him in the knob and twist it opened. Tina glanced over the couch, startled.

"J-Jann?! what on earth are you doing here?!" Tina asked trying to hide her panicked voice.

"Where's Lei Fang?" Jann asked. Tina shrugged.

"She haven't been home today. Have you checked at Gen Fu's bookstore?" Tina asked coolly, turning her head back at the flat screen T.V. She tried to hide her sweat that was dripping down on the side of her cheek hearing Jann walking upstairs to Lei Fang's room. She was for sure a better liar than Lei Fang, but not as well. Praying that he will believed her, she sighed in relieved as he came back downstairs without a word and slammed the door.

"Oh my god." Tina said , wiping the sweat from her face.

Jann went to the bookstore where he saw Gen Fu sweeping the floor in front of his bookstore.

"Oh! Jann Lee; what brings you here?" Gen Fu asked smiling at Jann.

"Where's Lei Fang?" Jann asked bluntly. Gen Fu thought about it for a moment.

"I haven't seen her since last week. Is she okay?" Gen Fu looked at him worried. Jann waved his hand in dismissal as he turned his heel towards the street.

"Jann Lee." Gen Fu called out, stopping Jann. Jann glanced at the man behind his shoulder."If you see Lei Fang, can you give this to her?" Gen Fu handed him two packages. "These are the books I order for Lei Fang." Jann nodded and then he waved his hand for taxi. After finally getting a taxi attention, He gave the address to the dojo and paid the man. He leaned back once more and tried to eased his throbbing head. He was really getting irritated with Lei Fang now. It's one thing to ignored him, it was another to make him go on a wild goose chase.

Finally arriving at the dojo, he went inside only to be greeted by familiar faces. Eliot stopped his training and turned his attention to Jann, giving him a questionable looked.

"Jann Lee. What are you doing here?" Eliot asked curious.

"Have you've seen Lei Fang?" Jann asked. Eliot looked at him puzzled. It was strange for Jann Lee to not know where Lei Fang was. He was positive they were in a romantic relationship. So why on earth would Jann not know where she went?

"Yeah, She's on the plane right now." Eliot responded. Jann was taken back.

"Plane? To where?!" Jann raised his voice, there was a hint of anger and annoyance. Eliot felt the sweat dropped on his face.

"Er...I think I said too much..." Eliot quickly tried to leave only for Jann to death glared him and stopping him from leaving.

"Eliot, I _will_ fight _you_ to get information about my girlfriend because it's clear you know where the hell she went. So _tell_ me, _Where_ is Lei Fang?" Jann Lee threaten. Eliot sighed. He wasn't really looking for a fight with Jann and he still had students to tend to like he promised Lei Fang. Giving in, Eliot told Jann every detailed he knew. Eliot paused, watching Jann Lee. He was thinking. For sure planning something but wasn't sure what. Jann turned his heel quickly and left the dojo. Eliot shrugged and went back to his teachings.

* * *

"Uh, Lei. I really think you should contact the bastard." Tina said through the phone. She was laying lazily on the couch, eating her favorite chips. "He came barging in the house, checking your room if you were here."

" _Did you tell him where I was?_ " Lei Fang asked.

"Of course not! I swear my heart was racing like crazy cause I thought he was going to interrogate me." Tina joked. "But seriously Lei, Eliot just called me an hour after he left and told me Jann came in the Dojo, demanding for information to the point where Jann threaten to beat him down if he doesn't tell him!" Tina heard Lei Fang groan.

" _Please tell me Eliot didn't tell him._ " Lei Fang asked.

"I have no clue, Sug. but you can't ignore him forever. He is in fact your boyfriend. And like I told you, It was all in the past."

" _I...I know...Just give me time._ "

"Okay, well I kno-"

" _Coming!_ " Lei Fang yelled out " _Can you hold on, T?"_

"Yeah, no prob."

after a few minute, Tina jumped as she heard Lei Fang voice roared through the phone.

" _What are you doing here?!_ " Lei Fang cried out. Tina paused hearing mumbles through the background. She couldn't get a clear hearing at the voice. After a couple shifting and movements. She finally heard Lei Fang clear as day. " _T...Tina I'll have to call you back...Jann at my doorstep._ "

"Wait, what?! Jann in Shanghai?!" Tina wasn't sure if was shocked or in the verge of laughing. She heard her phone clicked as Lei Fang hung up on her. Tina never expected in a million of years that Jann would actually go all the way to Shanghai to find Lei Fang. She threw a chip in her mouth as she giggled.

"They will be okay!" Tina said to herself. She looked at the large clock hanging on the livingoom wall. 12AM was read clearly. She sigh, noting that Jess wasn't going to be done with work until 4 in the morning. Tina rest her head on the couch arm and continue to enjoy the night watching T.V. and having the home all to herself.

* * *

"Jann, what on earth are you doing here?!" Lei Fang asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She felt her head spinning.

"What are you doing all the way in Shanghai?" Jann asked bluntly, ignoring Lei Fang's question. She narrow her eyes at him.

"Stop answering my question with a question!" Lei Fang demand, irritated with her very stubborn boyfriend.

"Why did you come to Shanghai?" Jann asked once more, a little more aggressive this time. Before Lei Fang was about to yelled at Jann Lee, They turned their attention to the voice calling out to Lei Fang.

"Lei? Who's at the door, hon?" Jasmine called out, walking towards the front door. Jasmine smiled brightly seeing Jann Lee. "Jann! What a surprised to see you! Come in, come in!" Jasmine gave Jann a warm hug as she lead him inside. Lei Fang groaned in frustration. "Mama, this is your grandson!" Jasmine said excitedly. Lei Fang blushed slightly at the moment. Even though she was furious with Jann, she couldn't help herself to _maybe_ imagine that.

"Oh, I always wanted a grandson! Have you've been having trouble taking care of Lei Fang? She can be hard to handle sometimes." Her grandmother teased. Jann smirked.

"Yeah, She's a handful. Which is why I'm here." Jann said. Lei Fang glared at him.

"Xiu is resting upstairs. You and Lei Fang should rest as well after taking the hassle of traveling all the way over here." Jasmine said.

Lei Fang was about to protest but seeing how happy her mother and grandmother was, she bit her tongue. They have never seen any of Lei Fang's love interest since Ken. They were disappointed hearing what Ken has done to Lei Fang. Of course they worried about their daughter and wanted only the best for her, but they weren't getting any younger and seeing their daughter was never interacting with any men and declining every single man they suggest for her to married was enough for them to feel concerned she might not want to get married. Her father wants nothing but the best for his daughter but he also needed an heir to inherited the company if he passed away.

In defeat she grabbed Jann's wrist and dragged him to the guest room after bidding her mother and grandmother goodnight. She quickly closed the door behind them and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Jann?!" Lei Fang quietly raised her voice at him.

"What do you think I'm doing here." Jann responded with a sarcastic tone, Making Lei Fang even more irritated. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go spend time with _Meinshe_." Lei Fang spat out. She went towards the guest bathroom only to have Jann quickly grabbed her wrist and twist her around, forcing her to face him. They glared at each other for a moment.

"That was _two_ years ago, Lei. Drop it." Jann husky voice said with dominance. Lei Fang tried to keep herself firm, avoiding Jann and her desire for him. Lei Fang couldn't help but to have the memories flashed through her head.

 _'_ _Lei Fang, you're overthinking it! There's nothing going on between me and Meinshe. It's just me and you. I promised.'_

Jann was taken back as he saw Lei Fang eyes weld up. She bit her bottom lips at the sudden memories in her head. Why? Why was it happening now? Was it conclusion? Was it a reminder that she should of done better? Ken and her was together for a year and she thought they were doing great. He never rushed her nor pressured her to do anything she never wanted to do.

He was a complete gentlemen, The most perfect boyfriend that anyone could asked her. But he cheated on her for his ex girlfriend knowing he was _her_ first boyfriend. Her first kiss. But deep down, he wasn't her first love. She never loved him the way she thought he told her that he loved her. Now, Standing in front of her, miles away from home was Jann Lee. The most _cockiest_ bastard anyone can encountered. Jann the dragon who lived _and_ would die for fighting the strongest opponent in the world and known to care about nobody but himself.

The man she accepted to lose her virginity. The man who she never realized after 14 years of knowing each other their desired love for each other. She still question herself to why Jann was everything to her. Why she felt safe with him. Why she loved him so much. Then, Lei Fang suddenly felt a familiar warmth wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely down her chest as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest.

There was a long silent between them. But they didn't mind. Lei Fang knew what she signed up for. She knew who she was with and still til this day accepted him for it. Maybe she was silly for thinking that Jann would treated her the way Ken had. Maybe it was wrong to believed Jann would replayed the past when she should believed he was building her future. She would admitted that maybe she was just jealous of Meinshe. Meinshe and her was always fighting to be on top. They both came from wealthy families, they were Taiji Quan fighters, her of course better than Meinshe since she quitted a year after graduating high school. Meinshe was an attractive women. So of course Lei Fang wasn't surprised she attracted decent well looking man like Ken and Jann. She just felt jealous. The two men she loved out of 24 years of her life slept with Meinshe before she ever got to experience being intimate.

"Lei fang, Is there something you want to tell me?" Jann asked, still holding Lei Fang. She sighed and slowly looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. Being only 5'4; she was tiny compare to Jann. Her chestnut eyes bored into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm...Just scare." Lei Fang admitted. Jann looked at her confused. He let out a chuckled.

"Of what, Lei? Don't be so ridiculous." Jann scoffed. Lei Fang slowly separated herself from him and stared into his eyes. Jann frowned seeing Lei Fang eyes was full of sorrow, sadness, fear, and pain. He never seen her like this. It was slowly killing his heart, aching it tightly.

"Jann, Not only I fell in love with you...but you're also my first love..." Lei Fang said quietly, Jann eyes widen in shocked. He watched her walked towards the bathroom and quickly closed it behind her. Jann stared at the door , unsure what to do or say. Lei Fang slowly slide down the bathroom door, holding back her tears. She was scared and she felt frustrated at Jann for not understanding why.

Lei Fang rolled her eyes at herself realizing this is _Jann_ she was talking about. She quickly turned on the fossil and quickly started her daily night routine before making her way to the dark room. Jann was already in bed. She noted that he was sound asleep. Lei Fang went to the slide door, looking out of the window. The moon was full tonight as the stars twinkle brightly. Being out in the country was different than being in the cities. It was more quieter, more calming, and quite beautiful in it's own way. She took a long breathing and glanced back at the man sleeping on the bed. His toned back was facing her not missing a beat to the rhythm of his breathing.

Quietly, Lei Fang laid in bed next to Jann. She couldn't understand why she confessed so much to Jann. She never confessed to anyone about her love interest. Even having flings here and there, it wasn't the same. Jann was different. All the years of battling him, All the years of taunting him, swearing at him, and threatening him changed suddenly because of their feelings. Because of _her_ feeling.

Without thinking, Jann quickly pinned the startled Lei Fang on the bed. He stared into her eyes as she panicked.

"J-Jann! What are you doing?" Lei Fang asked confused at the sudden connection. He kept staring at her. Trying to read her. Figuring her out more. Lei Fang, who was staring back couldn't figure out anything in Jann's eyes. It was just nothing but coldness and emptiness. Lei Fang eyes widen seeing his eyes soften, full sincere and concerned. Something that was rare to seen from _thee_ Jann Lee.

"Lei Fang..." His husky voice whispered, Making Lei Fang's body tingled in excitement. There was a long silent between them. Jann kept opening his mouth but then closing it as if he was trying to say something to her but couldn't let it out. He then sighed as he closed his eyes and rest his forehead on hers. Slowly , Lei Fang was frozen in place, unsure what to do. She waited until Jann opened his eyes and stared deeply into her one last time.

"You're..." Jann finally spoke out but paused. He then sighed long and looked at her softly. "You're my first love too, Lei." He spoke quietly, barely hearing him. Lei Fang eyes widen at the words that rung in her ears.

"Wha...what?" Lei Fang asked , shocked.

"I...I Love you, Lei Fang." Jann nervously said, looked away with a slight blushed planted on his cheek. He felt embarrassed and frustrated. Never in his life he ever told someone those simple three words. Nobody in his life ever heard him say those three little words coming out of his mouth. He, himself was shocked at the sudden tension and sentence. She stared at him for what felt like hours. Progressing every single word that came out of Jann's mouth. Lei Fang soften her stared and sweetly smiled at him. Free her hand slowly, She placed a palm gently on his face, making him face her.

"I love you too, Jann." Lei Fang finally responded, giving Jann a feeling he never felt before. Out of 25 years of his life, he never thought he would ever be opened to someone. To a women to be exact. All the impossible in Jann Lee's life became possible. All because of Lei Fang. Because of this women right in front of him. She was the reason he felt this way.

This new strange feelings felt amazing and brought an exciting rushed into his body. He's been alone his whole life and never understood the meaning of bond and love between anyone. He was always motivated to fight and only to fight. Never in his life he ever thought about anything else. Nor he ever thought he would actually be okay to be called someone else's boyfriend or possibly husband. This was all very new to him. Those words were difficult for him to even spill out of his mouth.

But here she was; walking in his life without even thinking twice and accepted him for who he was. Here he was, all the way in Shanghai, finding his girlfriend at the family home away from their home where they met and now being accepted by not only the women he loved but being accept by her family. A family that he never experienced on having. Never thought in a million of years he would actually hear himself tell someone he loved them , and hearing her telling her she loved him too.

Jann collided their lips together softly. He wanted her. No; He _needed_ her. Seven long days without hearing her was hell to him. seven days of her ignoring him killed him and he finally realized he want nothing more but to be with her because she changed his life and made it into something he never thought he was actually enjoyed and wanted. Lei Fang made him realized there was more to life than fighting and being a hot blood monster and he will completely accepted it. _Accepted her._


	15. The Dojo

Jann slowly opened his eyes only to looked at the empty space where his girlfriend was laying last night. Slowly rising from his slumber, He heard traditional Chinese music playing faintly behind the bedroom door and constant distance chatters. He patiently went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a long hot shower; he hand dried his hair then fixed it into his signature style. He walked out of the bathroom to see clothes neatly placed on top of the dresser. It was a slick black fitted pants and silky black dress shirt. After dressing himself, he made his way downstairs as the voice started to get louder.

"Oh, Jann Lee! Come eat!" Jasmine chirped. "Darling! Breakfast is ready!" Jasmine called out, settling herself down on the same chair she sat down for years. Her husband walked in with the giggling Lei Fang. Xiu smiled brightly at Jann Lee, Reaching his hand to him. Jann shook it firmly.

"It's good to see you again, Jann. How was your trip here?" Xiu asked.

"It was fine." Jann responded.

Jann observed the family and their conversation. It gave him a warmed feeling he never felt. Their laughs, jokes and deep conversations was all new to Jann. In some sort of way, he felt overwhelmed. He felt like the black sheep at first sitting down with the family but then they welcomed him with eased. Engaging in every single conversations and making sure he was part of it. Xiu Laughed as he glazed at his daughter sweetly while she explained her stories back in Hong Kong.

Is this what it's like to have a family? Was this really the meaning of family?

 _10 years ago_

 _Jann Lee casually walked down the street of Hong Kong. Night time was always more lively than it was during the day time. Jann doesn't mind. He grew up living in the street, finding every scrap of foods he could eat. Sometimes he would go for days without food. He never really socialized with other street kids, seeing there was no reason to._

 _Jann looked at the window of a small shop. He saw the little girl giggled and slapped to her mother and father singing to her. Family. It was just a word Jann wasn't familiar with. Has parents passed away before he could even get a grimaced of their face. Sometimes he wonder if there was a reason to live or why he continued to lived. Why he continue to fight for his life when there's barely anything to hang on to. He was unloved, unwanted, unappreciative. Yet he continue to fight for survival. But why?_

 _Jann scoffed and continue to walked along the beautiful city's street, passing by drunk small groups or people heading to wherever was important to them. He went inside the abandon building where he's been staying for years and laid down on the old mattress, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he really does wonder what it felt like to have a family, a home, a life like a normal teenager._

"Jann Lee, Are you okay?" Jasmine asked concerned, snapping Jann back from his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Jann said quietly. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"Oh, don't thank me, my child" Jasmine clapped her hands together and turned her attention to Lei Fang who blushed slightly. "Lei Fang always cook for us every time she visit!"

Jann arched an eyebrow at Lei Fang. He never knew she was an excellent cook. Lei Fang kept her stare away from Jann, making him very amused at her embarrassment. He felt like he was learning more and more things about Lei Fang and her life everyday. He paused for a moment. Even though he was learning new things about his girlfriend, was it unfair for her to not know anything about Jann's past? It wasn't something so bright nor ordinary like hers. She experienced things and lived throughout her life differently than Jann Lee so he doesn't see why she needs to know anything about him. The past was the past and he wanted to keep it hidden because it was unimportant to him.

"An...anyway! Jann, would you like to come with me to the dojo?" Lei Fang asked. Jann nodded his head curious at how the dojo in shanghai looked. They bid Lei Fang's parents and grandmother goodbye and walked down the rice field. Jann wonder his glazed around the surrounding. Lei fang mention a couple time she's going to visit her parents. Even though they were very wealthy, They lived in a modern middle class home with only five bedrooms. Lei fang mention her grandmother never wanted to move out of their family home because that's where everything started and bloomed. Her grandfather build the home for his parents and siblings. Ever since then, they stayed there, renovating it here and there to keep it in place.

Xiu and Jasmine grew up in this small village, a little further away from the city Shanghai. They never interacted with each other beside at the dojo where they trained together with their other classmate. Jann looked at Lei Fang while listening to her stories of her childhood. He remember saving her. How her silky brown hair was neatly tied into a pony tail was now beautifully down to her waist. Her baby face was now a soft heart shape, giving her a mature but young look. Her chestnut eyes glimmering as her lashes was thick and long.

without thinking about it, Jann casually intertwined their fingers together. Making Lei Fang flinched at the sudden contact. She glanced at Jann Lee who was looking forward. She slightly blushed and stared down at the ground, They held hand before but after his confession last night, it made Lei Fang heart raced. It was really hard to believe everything that's been happening the last couple of months but she wouldn't changed it for the world.

* * *

They walked through the path of the cherry blossoms tree that was starting to bloom. After following the path, they heard the cries from the distance, revealing the large dojo in front of them. The beautiful handmade designed of the dojo building still showed every detailed of the arts. The building standing tall and strong due to constant house keeping. It wasn't a large dojo like the one Gen Fu has given to Lei Fang back in Hong Kong but it was perfect enough for the small devoted fighters.

"This was where my parents met and where I had my first training." Lei Fang said, Remembering walking the same path with her father when he introduced her to taiji quan. They walked inside only to be greeted by an elder. His hand was behind his back and his wrinkles was shown on the cornered of his eyes as he smiled brightly to the young couple.

"Fang Lei Fang. It's been so long!" The old man said happily. "Oh? Who is this fine young man?" He turned his attention to Jann lee.

"Master Chi! It's good to see you! This is Jann Lee. He's another martial artist." Lei Fang placed both her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Oh? what is the style you portray?"

"Jeet Kune Do." Jann said coolly. Master Chi was taken back.

"That requires a great amount of strength and dedication." The man noted. "If it's okay with you, I would gladly love to see your fighting style, Jann Lee. My best student just recently mastered Xingyi quan." The man offered seeing Jann Lee gave out his cocky smirk. The same smirk where he already determined the winner was himself.

"Xingyi quan? The same as Master Gen Fu and Eliot" Lei Fang noted. It was a difficult martial art to learned. It takes years to mastered it even if you've devoted your life to it. She remember the harsh training and struggles Eliot went through when Gen Fu trained him. Even so, Eliot was very determined and continue to trained his hardest without complaint or given up his passion. Due to his hard work, He has finally mastered Xingyi quan.

Without any questioning, Jann Lee and Lei Fang followed her old master that leaded to the battle ground that Lei Fang remembered clearly. The memories rushed into her head, remembering her duel with Meinshe. The last battle they had was the worst of the worst. Lei Fang felt alone and isolated. After finding out about Ken's affair, She to went back to her hometown the week after. She spend countless hours training, trying to forget. After two weeks, Meinshe showed up and demand a battle with her.

They fought for what felt like eternally. Both being worn out physically, but not mentally as Meinshe continue to taunt her. Lei Fang was at the verge of losing and she felt it too until Meinshe kept taunting her. She didn't knew what happened but something sparked a fire inside her when Meinshe told her she would never be the women a man wanted and would always be last at everything; which was the main reason why Ken left her. Lei Fang felt hurt, she felt furious. Because of that, Lei Fang attacked her with more power, stunning the women as she flew into the wall. Meinshe let out a yelped in pain before she was unconscious.

Meinshe was rushed to the hospital that day and Lei Fang wasn't sure if she felt guilty or satisfied. She sighed and looked at Jann. Jann was stunned at the story while trying to slowly collect every single detailed she told him. Before he could answered, he heard a voice from the opposite door.

"Fang Lei Fang." The man smoothly said. He had a charming smile. Standing at 5'8 with onyx hair and dark brown eyes, He stared at Lei Fang. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. You've grown beautifully."

Jann flinched at his compliment, not liking the man already.

"Quang...It's been while" Lei Fang responded.

"Yes...Wow. What a shame that my brother lost such a beautiful women like you." Quang complimented. Lei Fang blushed slightly and wave her hand in dismissal. Jann Lee stepped in front of her, blocking Quang's way.

"I heard you're the master of Xingyi quan. Fight me." Jann bluntly demanded. Quang stared at him for a moment. A smirk playfully showed on his face.

" _Jann the dragon._ I heard so much about you." Quang noted. "Who would ever thought Lei Fang had any connections to you. I'm quite surprised."

"If you can waste time talking, then you can take the time to fight me." Jann spat. Quang walked towards the middle of the dojo battle ground, along with Jann. They position themselves in formation.

"I'll show you the true Xingyi quan." Quang said, launching at Jann Lee.

* * *

Huffing, Quang was on the ground, he was on one knee, using it as support. He glared at Jann Lee who walked towards Lei Fang.

"Nobody can beat my Jeet Kune Do." Jann Lee cockily said, making Quang gritted his teeth. He couldn't believed it. He never lost a battle until now. He was both shocked and impressed at Jann's powerful fighting skill. Slowly he got up and walked towards the couple.

"I'm impressed...I guess I have more training to do." Quang said. Jann scoffed. Quang turned his attention to Lei Fang. "I'm sorry you have to watch a disappointing fight, Lei Fang."

"No, it's okay. It was incredible." Lei Fang complimented.

Quang was about to reached her hand until he saw Lei Fang quickly intertwined her fingers with Jann's. He stared between Lei Fang and Jann Lee for a moment. The look on his face made Jann satisfied as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Ahh...I see. I wasn't aware your connection with this man was _that_ intense." Quang noted. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have classes to teach. It was nice battling with you _Jann Lee_." there was a hint of mock in his voice when he said Jann's name, making Jann glared at Quang's back. He kept glaring at the man while he walked away. Lei Fang took notice of this.

"Yknow...it's okay to admit that you're jealous." Lei Fang teased. Jann quickly turned his glared to his girlfriend.

" _Jealous_?" Jann scoffed. He almost wanted to laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself, Lei."

Lei Fang narrowed her eyes and let go of his hand. Walking towards the entranced. Jann stared at her questioning her action until she stopped mid track.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I go have a match with Quang?" Lei Fang asked playfully. She heard Jann's footsteps behind her.

"If you continue to spar with weaklings, for sure you wouldn't be able to defeat me." Jann said cocky while walking towards her. Lei Fang turned around, facing him. She looking up at Jann and stabbed his chest with her pointing finger.

" _Look_ who's being full of themselves now." Lei Fang mocked only to make Jann chuckled. He leaned down to her, his lips closed to her ear.

"Because I know I'm undefeatable, _Lei Fang_." Jann whispered huskily in her ear, making her body tingled. Lei Fang slightly blushed. Jann walked out of the dojo, amused. Lei Fang huffed in annoyance. Jann always loved teasing her and he knew exactly how to. He always make her feel like he got her wrapped around his finger by being so dominated with her.

"Jerk" Lei Fang mumbled to herself, rushing to Jann Lee side.

* * *

Jann Lee warrior cried echoed through the dojo battle ground as he was about to kicked Lei Fang with his powerful leg, only to be caught and flipped over. Jann quickly mid kicked her, stunning her for a brief moment. He took this opportunity to launched an attack towards her mid body only for Lei Fang move to the side swiftly , avoiding it. She then low kicked him to the ground. As she was about to down kicked him further to the ground; He caught her legs and threw her away from him. Lei Fang rolled on the ground. Shaking her head, she got up quickly getting into position to throw another punch at him until she heard a familiar called.

"Lei Fang!" As Jann was about to turn his head to the voice, She quickly went to his side and locked his arm. Before he could launched an attack at Lei Fang, He felt his other arm was locked.

"WOOHOO!" Tina yelled as Lei Fang and her slammed the stunned Jann Lee to the ground. They cheered in excitement and high fived each other.

"Tina! you're finally here!" Lei Fang yelled happily, giving her best friend a tight hug.

"Home was starting to get lonely without my Lei Lei." Tina pouted.

Jann shook his head, collecting himself. He sat up, panting from exhaustion. He glared at the two females. "That was low." Jann spat out. Lei Fang playfully walked to Jann Lee, she looked down at Jann Lee.

"Says the one it's actually low on the ground." Lei fang taunted. Jann glared at her for a moment, seeing her smirking at him. He doesn't like being taunted; _mostly_ from Lei Fang. Without realizing it, Jann quickly tackled her, Making Lei Fang yelped while they rolled on the ground.

"T-Tina! Help!" Lei Fang cried out. Tina laughed as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"You got this Lei!" Tina encouraged.

Jann position them into sitting formation as he held Lei Fang in his arms. Lei Fang pushed Jann and glared up at him who was now the one smirking at her. her face was slightly red from both annoyance and embarrassment. His arms carelessly wrapped around her waist.

"Th-that was low!" Lei Fang cried out.

"Last time I check, you're low to the ground also." Jann Lee mocked at her. Lei Fang huffed as she was about to argued back, only to stopped when she heard laughter and footsteps approaching them.

"Am I really going to be expecting grandchildren soon?" Xiu teased, seeing the position the couples are. Jann smiled in amusement as Lei Fang was tomato red now. She quickly got off him and ran towards her father and Master Chi.

"Papa! What are you doing here?" Lei Fang asked.

"Tina was looking for you, so I thought it would be nice to come visit the old dojo. What an incredible combination you and Tina done." Xiu complimented.

"If I knew you wanted to come visit, I would of asked you to join me and Jann" Lei Fang responded.

"It's never too late, we would love to watch Jann Lee battles in person." Xiu noted. Xiu looked at Jann. "I hope you didn't go easy on her. If she wants to continue her title as master, she needs to be up for any challenges."

Jann gave his cocky smile. "I don't know about that." He taunted, receiving an deadly glare from his girlfriend.

"Why, You..." Lei Fang was about to attack Jann Lee once more only to be stopped by Tina who stood in front of her.

"Lei! We should get going. It's getting late. You can do your weird rival with him tomorrow." Tina said pointing outside. She was right. Lei Fang didn't notice how late it was. The sun was already setting. Lei Fang huffed in annoyance as she given in.

* * *

Bidding Master Chi goodbye, Lei Fang rushed down the stairs to her family. Tina was teasing Jann, irritating him.

"You should of saw your face when you landed on the ground!" Tina laughed.

"Like I said, that was _low_." Jann spat out, irritated.

"Yeah , yeah. There was no rules to tag team." Tina recalled.

"It was two against one, moron. So again, That was low." Jann said harshly. Tina narrow her eyes at him.

"I don't even know why you're complaining since you're _Jann the dragon._ The _undefeatable_. You should be able to handle two women in a fight." Tina mocked at his name. Jann was about to snapped at her until he felt a warm arm hugged his right arm as the other hand intertwined with his. Jann Lee looked at Lei Fang who smiled sweetly at him.

"You were still amazing , Jann" Lei Fang said happily. Jann scoff, letting go of Tina's remarks. She done it again. She stopped Jann from making his blood boiled. Even though he wasn't phased completely by Tina's taunt, he didn't like being discouraged by people. But Lei Fang had her way and made him felt at eased.

"Whatever." Jann mumbled.

Xiu walked behind them, watching them. He smiled at the couple. He never seen his daughter this happy and it warmed his heart. She was finally completed in her world. The world she that shut everyone out. He was barely there for his daughter throughout her childhood. Those regrets and remorse was still lingering inside of him. But even so, She still accepted him and loved him. Most kids never understood the importance of running a business or starting a business and making it into a multi-million dollar company. But here he is, watching his daughter found happiness in her life. She was still young but she was matured for her age. Wiser than most people he knew his whole life.

Xiu of course was still a father after all. He searched up Jann's information. His past, his life, his living situation. He felt sympathy for the man, growing up without a parent to tend to him, surviving throughout the streets alone and abandon. Then took a job as a bouncer at the most high class building you could encountered. He went from nothing to something; and Xiu respected him more and more for his strong will.

They walked into the front door of the family home, hearing a bunch of women having a conversation. They all stopped and turned their attention to the group that just walked in. Some of the ladies gasped as they whispered to each other.

"Darling! You found Lei Fang and Jann Lee." Jasmine smiled, leading to more whispered in the large group. Jann arched an eyebrow questioning their behavior.

"Jann Lee? As in Jann the dragon?!" One of the women asked, stunned.

"Oh my! What an honored! My youngest son watched all your battles at the DOA tournament!" The other women clapped her hands together.

"Yes, This is my son in law, Jann Lee." Jasmine said. Jann didn't know how to react. He felt a little embarrassed and confused at the situation. In the other hand, Lei Fang bowed to them, hiding her blushed from her mother's comment.

"It's good to see you all, again." Lei Fang said politely. "Jann is feeling exhausted from training, So I apologized he won't be able to stay and chat." Lei Fang quickly grabbed Jann's wrist and went upstairs. Tina followed along them.

"I swear I never saw _that_ side of you, Lei" Tina laughed. Lei Fang rolled her eyes.

"And you won't _ever_ again." Lei Fang reassured her. Tina pouted as she walked to the other guest room. She stuck her tongue out at Lei Fang.

"Such a pooper like that stuck up boyfriend of yours." Tina said before closing the door.

Lei Fang sighed out of exhaustion, closing the door behind her. Of course sparing with Jann was always exhausting because they were both too stubborn to admit defeat. Lei Fang laughed , remembering her and Tina slamming Jann to the ground. His face was priceless. It was a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"I hope you know that you did not win this round. You cheated." Jann reassured her. Lei Fang narrow her eyes. She scoff.

"If you say so." Lei Fang said with a hint of attitude. Jann walked up to her and slamming his hand on the wall between Lei Fang, making her flinched. Lei Fang looked up at him.

"You really want to give me an attitude today?" Jann huskily voice rung in her ear. Lei Fang placed a her hand firmly on his chest.

"And exactly _what_ are you going to do about it?" Lei Fang challenged. She felt her heart raced. Jann leaned in, inches away from her ears. Lei Fang closed her eyes; hoping he won't do her dirty and playfully nibble on her neck.

"Nothing." Jann simply whispered, then stepped back with an amusing grinned. Lei Fang glared at him. He did it, _again_. Lei Fang huffed in frustration, trying to control her emotion and her tingling body. Jann chuckled and walked to the bathroom.

"Such a bastard." Lei Fang mumbled.

"I heard that." Jann called out from the bathroom, making Lei Fang flinched. She let out a small yelped hearing his voice. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Jerk" she mumbled quieter this time she paused to make sure he didn't hear that. Then she let out a sighed of relieved when he didn't respond.


	16. The Surprised Results

Without knocking, Tina barged into Lei Fang's room. She made herself comfortable by laying on her best friend soft bed. She was scrolling and texting away. Tina heard the shower stopped running, and a couple of noises in the bathroom. After a few minutes, Lei Fang walked out looking pale while she towel drying her hair. Their mini vacation at Lei Fang's old village was almost over and they were about to fly to Brazil for the DOA tournament. Jann Lee was in the final in Japan. Feeling sad she wasn't able to be there for Jann's tournament, she cheered herself up reminding herself that she will not only see him at the DOA tournament, but she will be able to give it her all in the tournament.

Sadly, she won't be seeing Kasumi in the match due to her condition. But she was still happy to cheered her friends on. Tina pulled out the folder of information for this year DOA tournament. Like usual, they have to arrive a week in advanced to take their physical test to make sure they were healthy and was able to handle the matches. Tina and Lei Fang filled in their medical information that was required and must be turned in before their physical test.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tina asked Lei Fang, Giving her a concerned look.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better now. A little flu can't knock me down. beside, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lei Fang excitedly said.

"Me too! I can't believe it's just right around the corner! I'm so excited to finally be back in the ring again!" Tina said happily.

"I heard this year they brought in tougher fighters."

"Well they better watch out, because who knows! Maybe this year is my year!" Tina said determined. Before Lei Fang could argued back, They heard a knocked. Lei Fang got out of her bed and opened the door, revealing her mother.

"Mama, How can I help you?" Lei Fang asked.

"I just wanted to wish you ladies luck and have a safe flight, my child." Jasmine sighed. "I know you're strong , but I still worry about you... Are you sure you're feeling okay to fight?" Lei Fang hugged her mom.

"I've been through this for years mom. I mean, I've been in the DOA battle since I was 19 years old! I think it's a little too late to be worried about it." Lei Fang laughed. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"It's never too late for a mother to worry about her child. Beside, aren't you concerned about fighting Jann?" Jasmine was curious.

"No, Mama. Because we agreed to not let our relationship to get in the way of our matches." Lei Fang explained. "Beside, a couple of punches can be satisfying." Lei Fang said with a cocky attitude, making Jasmine laughed.

"You are _just_ like your father, My child. Well, I will be cheering for you girls. Good luck and sleep well." Jasmine hugged her daughter and Tina once more before retreating to her bedroom for the night.

Lei Fang went back on the bed, laying next to Tina who was looking through the photos of the resorts.

"I wonder if the bartenders there are better than USA and China." Tina asking out aloud. Lei Fang stared at Tina for a moment, getting her attention. "What?"

"I never got to asked you." Lei Fang paused. "What's going on between you and Jess?"

Tina blushed slightly but then there was a grinned on her face. She turned her attention to Lei Fang.

"We're...dating now." Tina confessed, grinning ear to ear.

"What?! When?!"

"Like...two days before I came to Shanghai." Lei Fang smiled brightly at her friend, She hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lei Fang said. "I never expect you to actually be in a relationship."

"Well I never expect you to end up being with that stick up the ass bastard but shit happened." Tina joked. Lei Fang rolled her eyes.

They spend the rest of the night talking about Tina's new fond relationship, and about the DOA tournament while slowly drifting off into a slumber.

* * *

Jann drunk his whiskey slowly, listening to the smooth jazz music. He waved his hand to the bartender for another one. Tomorrow was his final battle in Japan and then he will be leaving to Brazil for the DOA tournament. He turned on his phone, seeing it was already midnight. Most likely Lei Fang was fast asleep since her and Tina will be arriving in Brazil tomorrow afternoon to take their physical test. Finishing his last drink, He retreated back to his hotel room.

Lei Fang and Tina hugged Xiu and Jasmine one last time before heading into the airport. The sun hasn't risen yet and as exhausted as they are from staying up late that night, They were very anxious and excited. Lei Fang was still feeling under the weather but brushed it aside. She was going to see Jann after being away from him for a month. Her concerned was his overprotecting action going to most likely forced her to not enter in the tournament, and he will use all his powers to make sure she won't be able to enter if she continue to feel ill. She couldn't shake off the knot feeling in her stomach but she hid it to avoid questions and concerns from her friends and family. Maybe she was nervous about the matches. It wasn't her first time, but she would randomly get nervous here and there. She texted Jann Lee, letting him know she was about to board on the plane.

Tina was humming to their favorite song as Lei Fang sat next to her uncomfortably. Her heart was beating slowly. Trying to even out her breathing and not get caught by Tina, She rest her head on the seat, staring out at the plane's window. She heard the flight attendance announced the emergency information while the plane was moving, getting ready for take off. She closed her eyes, trying to ignored her strange uncomfortable feeling.

After being on the plan for what felt like forever; Lei Fang groan as she was feeling nauseous once again. Tina was concerned about her best friend.

"Er, Maybe flying on the plane after having a flu wasn't the best idea unless I wanted to torture myself physically." Lei Fang half joked. Tina laughed quietly at her friend still having a worried look on her face. Luckily, Lei fang bought them a VIP first class ticket, having only a few of the passenger sitting with them.

"Well Sug, there's a bathroom right there, so please don't barf on me _again_." Tina rubbed Lei Fang's back; trying to eliminate the pain and chances of her puking. "Excuse me, How long before we land?" Tina asked the attendance lady. She smiled at them but given them a concerned look from noticing Lei Fang face was turning pale.

"We will be arriving in two hours. I'll notify the captain to have nurses ready." The flight attendance said but only to see Tina shook her head.

"Please call the DOA nurses. They will be taking our physical examination anyway." Tina said. She then turned her attention back to Lei Fang. "You hear that, Lei? Two hours. You got this! Remember, You're stronger than this! You are a _damn_ DOA fighter! You took on _many_ deadly hits for god sake!" Lei Fang stared at her friend, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You should really consider about being a coach." Lei fang half-joked making Tina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two hours felt like eternally for the sick Lei Fang. She felt relieved to finally be out of the plane.

"Honestly, I feel a lot better after getting out of that plane." Lei Fang said holding a plastic bag.

"I was scared for a moment that you were about to barf on me once the plane kept dropping down." Tina sighed in relieved.

"Oh! Helena!" Tina called out, waving her hand. Helena took notice and quickly walked towards them.

"Lei Fang, Are you okay? I received a call from Lisa that you needed the nurse to come once you land" Helena looked at her with concerned noticing how awfully pale she was. Lei Fang waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm most likely going through the last stage of the flu. I've been in bed for a week." Lei Fang tried to laugh it off, ignoring her nauseous feeling.

"Well the nurses are waiting for you at the hotel to do your physical test. Are you sure you will be okay to enter?" Helena asked once more.

"Don't force yourself , Lei." Tina suggest, with a hint of concerned.

"Guy, I'm okay! I _want_ to be in the tournament! Can we just go and take the stupid test so I can finally go back to training?" Lei Fang snapped. Helena and Tina looked at each other for a moment then nodded their head. Tina and Lei Fang followed along Helena to the limo, engaging on a conversation.

After arriving in the hotel, Tina and her assistants was waiting for Lei Fang in her room. They greet the ladies and proceed to exanimated their body, jotting down information. Before giving Lei Fang medicine for her flu, They withdrawn blood from her and Tina then bid their goodbyes. Lei Fang laid on her bed feeling worn out.

"You should get some rest. If you need me, I'll be down at the bar with Lisa" Tina hugged her best friend and left out the door. Lei Fang sighed. She heard her phone rung. But after taking the medicine, she ignored it and dozed off into a slumber.

* * *

Lei Fang groaned, hearing the _rude_ person banging her hotel room door. Her eyes was still adjusting, as it was giving her double vision. After it finally adjusted, She stared at the clock, ignoring the banging noise. It was already 10AM. She slept the whole day since her arrival. She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm coming damn it!" Lei Fang yelled out, irritated. She slowly but surely walked to the hotel room. "Tina, _knowing_ you, you have my hotel key!" Lei Fang complained with annoyance, opening the door. She paused and looked up at the 5'9 man. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Without thinking twice, she quickly hugged Jann enjoyed feeling his warm body on her skin, this surprising Jann at her sudden action. Lei Fang wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to have him hold her. She wasn't craving for him. But in a way, she just needed his affection and comfort.

"Are you okay?" Jann asked, giving out a chuckled at his girlfriend's action. He felt like he was holding a cranky child in his arms.

"What? Why would you asked that?" Lei Fang asked. Jann narrowed his eyes at her.

"You haven't answered my text or calls." Jann bluntly said. Lei Fang nervously laughed. "Were you out drinking with Tina again?"

"N-No! I wasn't. I was sleeping."

"The _whole_ day?"

Lei Fang rolled her eyes and walked back to her room with Jann following behind her.

"I was feeling jetlagged, Jann. It _was_ a 32 hour flight from Shanghai." Lei Fang had a hint of sarcastic to her voice. Jann stared at her for a moment.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Jann asked curiously. Lei Fang flinched at his question.

"N-No! Jann, I'm fine. Really!" Lei Fang kept reassuring, not convincing Jann. He sighed.

"Drop it, Lei. We both know you're a bad liar because Helena told me you came out of the plane looking pale and your mother called me telling me she was concern about your well being since you had the flu for _a week_. So why are you entering if you're not feeling well?" Jann asked, glaring at his girlfriend who was nervously standing there, trying to find another excused. She groaned and cussed at the world for having her mother and Helena telling Jann something small.

"Jann, I'm fine! It was _just_ a flu. I've practice and fought while being sick before." Lei Fang noted. Jann raised an eyebrow.

"But to constantly puke and unable to eat _and_ get out of bed is considered being _fine_?" Lei fang was now feeling irritated. She glared at the man who has his arm crossed not impressed with her excuses.

"Jann, If I wanted to be babysat and also hear lectures, I would of stay with my parents and have them monitoring me non-stop! So can you just stop!" Lei Fang raised her voice. She huffed out of frustration. Before Jann could argued back, they heard another knock on the door. Lei Fang groaned once more.

"What _now_?!" Lei Fang cried out, Walking passed Jann, she quickly went to the door.

"H-Helena, Lisa. What are you doing here?" Lei Fang asked. They had a concerned look on their face. Lei Fang frowned.

"Is this the right time to talk?" Helena asked softly. Lei Fang nodded her head and lead them to her room. As Jann was about to leave, Lisa put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's best that you stay." Lisa suggested. Jann stared at her for a moment then slowly sat down on the nearby chair. Lei Fang sat on her bed. She feeling uneasy.

"Is...Is it serious? am I okay?" Lei Fang asked.

"Oh, Yes you are okay. Lei." Lisa reassured her.

"But... we can't allow you enter the tournament." Helena said with a hint of guilt seeing Lei Fang's face dropped. Lei Fang sat up and stared between Lisa and Helena.

"What?! Why?!" Lei Fang asked. "If I'm okay, then why can't I enter?!" Lei Fang cried out. She was furious. She waited a _whole_ year just to enter in the tournament with her friends.

"Lei Fang...You're blood result showed that you're 20 weeks pregnant." Lisa finally let out. Lei Fang felt her heart dropped. There was a long silenced in the room. Lei Fang and Jann Lee stared at Lisa in shocked. Their eyes widen. Lei Fang slowly sat back down, progressing everything in slowly and repeatedly inside her head. She felt her head was spinning uncontrollably.

"Wha...what?" Lei Fang finally spoke "I'm...what?"

"I'm sorry Lei, Your application as been declined due to your condition. You can still stay to watch the tournament but we suggest you get some rest and focus on your health and your child's health. I will be coming in to assist you on this trip until you've safety go back home." Lisa reassured her.

"We will leave you guys alone to progress this. If you need anything just give us a call." Helena said, giving her friend a warm hug and left the room along with Lisa. Lei Fang stared at the ground. Unsure what to say or what to do. She was pregnant? She wasn't sure if she was happy, scared, excited, frustrated, or disappointed.

she was all of above. She then glanced at Jann who sat there stunned. Wasn't even looking her way. How does he feel about this? Why won't he react or say anything? Lei Fang opened her mouth, trying to say something but couldn't. His eyes was scanning the ground. Most likely thinking of how, why or what to do. Lei Fang felt uneasy. Of course she loved Jann, and He loved her. He told her he loved her. But a child? will he accept their child? Could he really adapt himself into that kind of environment?

Lei Fang wasn't sure what his childhood was like, but she knew it was hard because of how he was. He was always closing everyone out of his world. He was never opened to anyone. It took her years to finally be in his world.14 Years for him to accepted her. Even she felt like it was too soon to bring a child, no; _their_ child in this world. Without saying anything, Jann quietly got out of his seat and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Lei Fang alone in her hotel room. Lei Fang stared down at the ground, feeling the warm liquid rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Lei Fang laid in bed, feeling depressed. She couldn't believed the news Lisa and Helena has given her. Not only she was disappointed that she won't be able to be in the tournament, but she was also depressed that Jann haven't came back after leaving without a word to her. She haven't talked to him the whole day. Laying on her back, She stared at her phone. She wasn't sure what to text Jann. Every time she type something, she kept deleting it. Every single thing she wrote she felt like she was sounding needy or desperate.

Without flinching or changing her movement, She heard her hotel door was being unlocked. Tina walked in cheerfully.

"You're finally awake! How come you haven't answered any of my text or call?" Tina asked curious. Her eyes widen as she quickly ran to her friend. "Lei! what's wrong?!" Tina asked, seeing Lei Fang finally broke down from hearing her best friend's voice. Tina cooed at Lei Fang.

"He...He walked out." Lei Fang finally spoke. Tina narrow her eyes.

"He _what_?!" Tina gritted her teeth. "Why the hell would he walked out?! You guys were doing great!" Tina was about to head to the door only to have her wrist grabbed by Lei Fang. Tears rolled down her soft olive cheek. She looked at Tina with sadness and plead.

"T..Tina...my application been declined..." Lei Fang said quietly. Tina eyes widen. She stared at Lei Fang stunned. She knew how much Lei Fang wanted to fight this year. She _was_ determined to fight this year. So she doesn't understand why her application got declined. Tina sat on Lei Fang's bed. Collecting herself from the two horrible news she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Lei...But why was your application declined? and why did Jann Lee left? I don't get it" Tina felt frustrated.

"I didn't passed the physical exam." Lei Fang sighed. She breath in deeply and let it out slowly, trying to ease her heart. "I'm 20 weeks pregnant, Tina." Lei Fang finally spoke out quietly. Tina eyes widen and her jaw dropped at the unexpected news.

"You're...You're _what_?!" Tina jaw dropped but her facial soften, seeing her friend completely broke down. "Awe baby..." Tina hugged Lei Fang. She rubbed her back while Lei Fang buried her face on her shoulder, crying. "Just give Jann some time. After all, this is both yours and his first child. He must be as shocked as you are and is trying to collect himself." Tina reassured. Lei Fang sighed.

"Plus, He's also the first fighter this Saturday." Tina noted. Lei Fang groaned.

"I can't believed I was so stupid!" Lei Fang huffed. "Out of all the time to get pregnant, it _had_ to be during the tournament!" Lei Fang cried out. Tina laughed, knowing how much Lei Fang was excited.

"I'll call for room service to bring in some teas and snacks for us." Tina said, grabbing the hotel's phone.

* * *

Jann sat at the bar quietly, drinking the fourth glass of his whiskey. He slammed his glass, waiting for another one. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, He saw the familiar blue eyes.

"Don't you think you have enough to drink?" Hayabusa asked. He made himself comfortable on the seat next to Jann. After ordering his drink, he glanced at Jann. "Something happened that you can't handle?"

Jann glared at him from the corner of his eyes and then went back to staring at his drink. Lifting the drink towards his mouth, he swirl it around gently.

"Lei Fang won't be able to be in the tournament. She failed her physical exam" Jann Lee said quietly, slamming his drink once more. Hayabusa looked at him stunned.

"Is she okay?" Hayabusa asked , concerned about his friend. Jann lips was sealed. He couldn't let out the words. He opened his mouth, only to closed it again. Hayabusa took notice of this. He drunk his glass of liquor.

"How far along is she?" He asked coolly. Jann glided his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"20 weeks."

They sat there quietly drinking. Absorbing the information that was all new to Jann. Hayabusa put a hand on Jann's shoulder once more, having him turned his attention to the ninja.

"Don't worry about whatever happened in your past. Continue the path you've walked with Lei Fang for a better future." Hayabusa said, drinking the last remaining of his glass, he got up and walked off; leaving Jann alone at the bar.

* * *

Lei Fang walked with her friends in the entranced of the DOA stadium, hearing the lively crowd rung through her ear. The closer she was to the view, the faster she felt her heart was racing. Today, Jann has a match with a new fighter. She doesn't remember his name, but she heard he was very talented and strong. Of course, Jann wasn't too worried. He never doubt his strength. Lei Fang felt depressed, still haven't heard anything from Jann. She has been walking around the resort and seen Jann from the distance, only to quickly turned the other way to avoid him. She wasn't sure what to say to him or what to even do.

She sat down next to Kasumi who was obviously showing that she was ready to pop any time. Lei Fang awed at how round her stomach was. Kasumi smiled warmly watching Lei Fang rubbed her round stomach.

"How are you feeling Lei Fang?" Kasumi asked concerned. Lei Fang tried to give her a smiled but fail when her worried look was clearly shown.

"Lisa said my child is healthy and the medicine she gave me helped with my nauseous" She frowned and closed her eyes. "I still haven't talk to Jann after hearing the news." The girls looked at Lei Fang with sympathy. Lei Fang waved her hand. "It's fine guys. We already know how Jann Lee is. Tina's right after all. Jann needs space to collect himself and plus..." Lei Fang stared at the empty stage. "He needs to focus on the tournament since I can't fight." Lei Fang pouted, still unhappy about not being able to entered.

Tina couldn't help but to laugh at her friend. "There's always next year, Lei. So cheer up!" Tina said cheerfully, trying to make her friend smile. "Plus, We all know you _love_ seeing your man fight and while the sweat dripped down his expose body" Tina winked, seeing her embarrassed friend's cheek slightly red.

" Wow, Lei. I wasn't expect you rape him with your eyes. No wonder there's a minion inside your stomach." Ayane teased.

" _Ohh yeah_. Who doesn't like a man who pinned you against the wall and aggressively explore your body." Lisa said sexually.

Lei Fang covered her face with her hand, covering her crimson red face. "I-I thought Tina was bad enough..." Lei Fang said sarcastically.

"Okay, Let's be real here. Lei, your man got an _amazing_ body. It's okay to admit that yall have some nasty fun in the sheets! He probably done you pretty damn good to make you forget about his cocky ass attitude" Lisa commented making Tina laughed.

"Trust me, They do. I always hear it through the door." Tina commented. She pointed at Lei Fang's stomach. "That's why there's a minion in her" Tina teased only to received a rough elbow stabbed on her shoulder. Tina let out a yelped and glared at her crimson red friend. "I was just kidding!" She whined. Then they turned their attention to two figure walking in the center of the ring,hearing the crowd roared seeing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Zack voiced roared throughout the stadium. "Welcome to the annual DOA tournament! First up , DOA's four years running champion, Jann Lee!" The crowd screamed in excitement, The stadium was louder than ever, chanting his name. Lei Fang blushed slightly, seeing Jann's brown eyes was staring into hers. She quickly looked away. Tina elbow Lei Fang lightly.

"Oh, ho ho. You see that? Out of everyone in the crowd, he's still focus on you." Tina teased.

"Give up for his opponent, five year international Muay Thai champion, Speed!" Zack roared, having the crowd cheer louder.

"Whoa! no way!" Hitomi was sitting on the edge of her seat. "Speed?!"

"Who's speed?" Lei Fang asked curious.

"Speed is a well known international boxer. His strength is almost comparable to Jann's. Rumor has it that his winning was all do to his speed complimenting his strength with ease." Tina explained. Lei Fang looked at the man in awed. He was in his late 20's for sure. His face was young but mature. He had his hair tied into a man bun with some strands loosely on his face. In a way, He was charming.

" _Wow_! and a hunk too!" Lisa whistle. "Look at that smile." Lisa bit into her chip, raping him with her eyes.

"Bad boy looking are always the hunks." Tina noted with a wink. Lei Fang couldn't help but to laugh at the comment.

"Oh, Is that why you're with one?" Lei Fang teased.

"Oh hon, sometimes I wonder who's the loudest one in the condo" Tina joked, having all the girls laughed.

"You are so dirty..." Lei Fang sighed, shaking her head slowly.

* * *

The match has gone out for almost 10 minutes, making it a close match from Jann's and Speed strength and quick motion. Without realizing it, Jann took the opportunity from Speed flaw move, making the crowd screamed loudly as they watched Speed was finally stunned from Jann's powerful blows. His warrior cried was heard loudly through the stadium as he finished speed off with his powerful dragon kick, having him flying across the ring and landing harshly on the electric gate. He yelled in pain, unable to get up.

"Winner!" Zack roared. Everyone quickly stood up from their seat out of excitement as they chant Jann Lee's name. Lei Fang was awed that the match. They were truly amazed at how close the match was. Tina grabbed Lei Fang's wrist as their friends quickly ran down towards the entrance to meet with Jann.

"Wow Jann! That was amazing!" Hitomi said excitedly. "I can't wait for my turn!"

"That was an intense match" Eliot noted, amazed with Speed catching up to Jann. Jann scoffed.

"Nothing that I can't handle." Jann said cocky. Lei Fang couldn't help but to rolled her eyes. Noting that Jann noticing this. He gave out his famous smirk. "I'm only speaking the truth, Lei."

"Sure..." Lei Fang said unimpressed. Jann narrow his eyes at her. " _Someone_ is being full of themselves." She taunted. Jann walked up to his girlfriend and looked down at her. She blushed slightly, seeing that charming smirk of his.

"Like I said, I _know_ i'm undefeatable." Jann said coolly. Before Lei Fang could argue with him; They heard someone calling Jann's name. They turned their attention to the man running towards them. Lei Fang stared at his mid stomach, seeing the visible bandaged wrapped around it. She flinched as she felt that same kick Jann used on her last year.

"Hey! That was a great match! Thank you for that." Speed said happily. He reached his hand out to Jann. Jann stared at it for a moment before taking it and shook it firmly. Speed then turned his attention to Lei Fang.

"Fang Lei Fang! It's an honored to meet the taiji quan master!" Speed said, bowing to her. She blushed slightly, waving her hand in dismissal.

"You were amazing out there! That was quite a close match." Lei Fang said, having Jann raised an eyebrow at her comment. She looked at him and then shrugged. "What? It was." Lei Fang nervously laughed, making Jann glared at her.

"If it's okay to asked, How come you're not in the tournament? I was looking forward to watching your match." Speed asked. Lei Fang looked down at the ground.

"I failed the physical test." She said quietly. Speed eyes widen.

"What? Are you okay?"

Lei Fang waved her hand. "Oh! Yes. I'm okay." She gave him a soft smiled. "I found out i'm expecting."

"Wow! congratulation! So you're only here to cheer on your friends?" Lei Fang nodded. He then looked around. "Is the father of your child here as well?"

There was a long silenced. Speed felt the tension building up. He bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be noisy! You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" He said apologetically.

"It's okay! don't worry" Lei Fang reassured her. Her face was crimson red. She let out a long sighed. Before she could say anything, Jann stepped in.

"...I'm the father of her child." Jann said coolly. Speed stared between the crimson red Lei Fang and the slightly red Jann Lee, noticing they were avoiding eye contact. Speed laughed. Catching both their attention.

"You guys make a cute couple! My friends did told me there was some tension between you guys." Speed winked.

"Wh-what?!" Lei Fang squeaked making Speed laughed.

"I can't wait to tell my friends! they're a big fan of your rivalry towards each other. Congratulation, to the both of you! I hope to battle with you again, Jann Lee." Speed smiled. He then looked at Lei Fang. "Take care Ms. Fang!"

Speed waved his hand goodbye, turning his heel towards the exit.

"He have the same attitude like Zack but a calmer personality than his..." Lei Fang said quietly. Jann grinned at the comment, thinking the same thing.

They stood their quietly without saying a word. Lei Fang was feeling uncomfortable and awkward. She turned to Jann, about to say something; but Jann quickly grabbed her hand and walked out the exit.

"You must be hungry..." Jann mumbled. Without protesting, She followed along side with him.

"See, I told her they will be okay!" Tina said, watching them leave. She then turned her attention to her group of friends who was trying hard to not eve dropped on the conversation. "Now where was the place y'all recommended?"


	17. The Truama

Days felt like weeks. Weeks felt like months. Every week that pass only cause more anxious fighters eager to take one more step to victory. With their last blow, their last strength; they tried to stand proudly tall, hoping their opponent backs down. Each week passed by with two fighters getting closer and closer towards the ends as the two fighters who lost turned back home to train harder and better for next year. Some took the defeat with pride as others took it as a shame. Of course Lei Fang was in a mixture of disappointed that her friends lost. But they took the lost with pride; ignoring their defeat while they stayed and cheered for Jann Lee as he took in as the final fighter once more. The opponent he was fighting with was unknown; but his power, speed and strength was incredible. Almost as if he was possessed by Satan himself. Of course, Jann Lee wasn't worried at all. He was completely confidence with his jeet kune do.

Lei Fang casually scroll through the hotel's garden, inhaling the scent of the flowers. The only people who knows where she goes everyday was Tina and Hitomi. She enjoys being alone and she accidentally found this isolated garden couple weeks ago. Not many people went through this area of the hotel because the garden wasn't as large as the main centered one. But still; it was perfect and she enjoyed being alone to clear her mind; mostly wrapping every information and situations thrown in her life the last couple of weeks.

She was pretty cranky that her taste bud wasn't the same. The craving was unreal and the sleepless nights the last couple of days was annoying her. Lisa informed her about the first trimester being the worst but it will get better. Lei Fang sighed, still couldn't believed she was carrying a child. Better yet; Jann Lee's child. Throughout the years , she wasn't too sure with herself having a family. She wasn't sure who was going to be her husband or father of her child. She knows she have to have children in order to pass down the company's name but she never given any men a chance to actually be in her world until Jann Lee came in the picture out of the blue. Lei Fang sat down on the bench and rubbed her stomach. Of course she wasn't showing but in some comforting way, she can feel her child inside her. She smile softly down to her belly; wondering how her child will look like. She wonder if the child will look more of her or Jann Lee.

Lei Fang than notice her watch; She have an hour before the final battle begun. Quickly, she got up and walked towards the entrance. She promised Tina she will meet the girls in Tina's room. Lei Fang sighed not realizing how tiring it was to walked up the stairs. If pregnancy was going to be like this for the next 8 to 9 months; she's going to pull on her hair. She stopped mid way; looking up at the familiar women standing a few stairs away from her. She gave the cocky grinned that Lei Fang hated the most.

"Meinshe..." Lei Fang spat.

"Congratulation on your boo thang being in the final." Meinshe said smoothly. "I'm surprised you didn't entered."

"What the hell are you doing here? Stalking Jann Lee?" Lei Fang taunt, making Meinshe frown.

"Honey, I don't like having slobby seconds like you." Meinshe spat. She causally took a few step towards Lei Fang, only to have her take the same amount of steps back, keeping her glare firmly on her. "What's the matter Lei Fang? You don't want to have another match? I think we have some unfinished business."

"I think we have _a lot_ of unfinished business but I don't have time to play games with you."

Meinshe glared at Lei Fang only for her to realized Lei Fang position. A smile curled on her face.

"Is little Fang, Lei Fang hiding something...or _someone_?" Meinshe asked amused. She inched closer to Lei Fang.

"Look Meinshe; I don't have time with your petty games. Leave me alone!" Lei Fang raised her voice. "What the hell is your deal? Why are you even here?" Lei Fang scoffed as she turned her heel to walked down the stairs causing Meinshe to turned red out of rage. Quickly without thinking, Meinshe rushed to Lei Fang and used a strong forced to push Lei Fang down the stairs. Lei Fang eyes widen as she tried countless attempt to protect her stomach and to catch herself.

"Why the fuck you always act like you're better than everyone?!" Meinshe yelled out; walking down the stairs, watching Lei Fang tumbled down helplessly. "You're nothing but a snotty little bitch! Always taking all my slobby seconds! Just because your family company is slightly better than mine, doesn't mean you can act better than me! Just because you beat me in Taiji quan doesn't mean you're stronger than me! I will show you true strength, you fucken whore!" Meinshe roared; rushing down the stairs to catch up to Lei Fang. Lei Fang hesitated to get up; feeling her whole body numb. Every movement she made felt sharped. She flinched, feeling the sharp pain on her stomach. Seeing Meinshe rushed to her; Lei Fang quickly forced herself to get up; ignoring the pain rushing through her body.

"If you're the greatest Taiji quan master; then why the hell are you running away?!" Meinshe yelled out. Lei Fang quickly ran towards the garden. Lei Fang yelped in pain, quickly using the near by tree as her support. She panted, hearing her heart beat rung in her hear. She slowly looked down with her eyes widen, slowly seeing and feeling the warm red liquid rolling down her leg.

"N...No...No.." Lei Fang whimpered. Meinshe quickly grabbed Lei Fang's silky brown hair and yanked her to the ground. Meinshe smirked seeing the blood running down her legs.

"Awe...Just like it's pathetic mommy; your child isn't strong enough to survived." Meinshe taunt. She lifted her leg up; ready to stomp Lei Fang's expose stomach. Quickly; Lei Fang rolled over; missing the strong blow. Meinshe laughed. "I love seeing a pathetic bitch like you fucken helpless, little Lei Fang. Pregnant or not; you're weak and useless! That's why Ken never wanted you!" Meinshe yanked Lei Fang once more, forcing her to face Meinshe. quickly, Meinshe got on top of her;harshly snaked her hands around Lei Fang's neck.

"You can never be stronger than me, you pathetic little mouse" Meinshe spat out, tightening her grip. Lei Fang tried to fight her off with all her strength but couldn't. Lei Fang felt the tears running down her face as she wanted everything to end quickly. Meinshe kept loosening her grip; letting her inhale oxygen only to tighten it again. Lei Fang saw the pure hate, angered and satisfaction in Meinshe's eyes from her devil's game. Her life was in the palm of Meinshe hand and she was enjoying every single pieces of it.

* * *

"Jann Lee!" The voiced cried out. Jann stopped walking, taking his attention to the voice calling out to him. Tina and Hitomi was rushing towards him. Jann looked at them confused.

"What is it? You know the match is about to start" Jann scoffed, he crossed his arms across his chest; waiting for the girls to catch their breath.

"Have you've seen Lei Fang? It's been 30 minutes and she haven't came to my room" Tina asked worried. Jann Lee stared at her confused. Lei Fang was always the person to be on time even if it's just a silly meet up.

"She said she was meeting with you." Jann stated. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know genius. But she _didn't_. " Tina sighed.

"Maybe she's resting." Jann suggested.

"Jann, Why would she rest when she _never_ missed any of your final battle? don't you think it's strange for her to disappeared like this? Even gone for more than 30 minutes without telling anyone?" Hitomi asked , concerned. Jann thought about it for a moment.

"Jann Lee reported to the entrance! Jann Lee!" The announcer rung through the hotel hall. Jann stared at the entranced than at the girls.

"Jann, you go ahead and go. We will try and look for her." Hitomi said. Jann narrow his eyes. He felt his heart was crushing. Something was not right at all and he couldn't shake the feeling. Every time his mind says her name, he made his heart even more uneasy. Without saying a word, Jann quickly ran off towards Lei Fang's room. Tina and Hitomi glanced at each other then rushed along side with Jann Lee.

Jann quickly swiped the room key; flinging the door opened. They search throughout the room, only to find it empty. Jann quickly turned to Tina.

"Tina, think. Where was the last time you saw Lei Fang?" Jann asked; trying to keep his voice under controlled.

"We had lunch together and she told me she was going to go for a walk." Tina recalled. She thought about it and snapped her finger.

"The garden!" Hitomi said, knowing exactly what Tina was thinking.

"Not just a garden. The isolated garden that nobody goes to. But where is that?" Tina asked concerned.

"You're telling me that you don't know where the hell your best friend goes to?" Jann growled. Tina glared at him.

"Lei Fang is a very secretive women , okay! She loves to be alone so of course she wouldn't tell me." Tina explained; knowing Jann knows this very well. Jann sighed. "Or...maybe she has but I don't remember the name..." Jann glared deepen at the blonde women.

"Okay, to limited this quickly and possible; where have you both barely go to?" Jann asked; trying to calm down his tempered. Tina and Hitomi thought it thoroughly along with Jann Lee. Trying to figure everything out.

"The west building. That's where I remember she headed towards." Tina informed. Quickly; they ran to the west side of the building; asking every employee they bump into if they seen their lost friend or if there was an isolated garden that nobody visits. Once again; Jann Lee heard his name announced through the hotel; only to ignored it. His mind wasn't cleared. He felt his heart tighten worse to every step he took. They were near and he felt it in his gut.

"This is it!" Tina said; pointing at the signed reading "The Peace Garden". They quickly opened the door ; leading to the garden, calling out Lei Fang's name. They scattered through the multiple of path. Jann Lee snapped his head, hearing Hitomi's screamed. He quickly rushed to her voice; hearing the panic cried from the brown hair women.

"Hello; 911?!" Tina yelled through the phone as she paced back and forth. Hitomi cried as she was on her knee in front of the unconscious Lei Fang. Jann Lee eyes widen at the scene in front of him. Lei Fang was covered in bruises and dried blood. Her cheek and eyes was swollen from multiple of impacts. Jann eyes was focus on one thing only; the dried blood between her legs. Every step he took towards her made his knee weak. His hand was shaking at the sight.

"Jann! Get yourself together!" Tina yelled. "We need to rushed her out of here and find help!". Her voice was muffled to him as he couldn't take his eyes out of the blood. Out of his injured girlfriend. The women he's tried so hard to protect. Who would do this to her? Who was cold enough to leave her slowly dying like this? His child...What's going to happen to his child? Jann snapped back to reality as he felt his cheek stung. He looked down at the blonde women.

"Get yourself together Jann! We don't have time!" Tina yelled. Without a word; Jann quickly but carefully picked up Lei Fang and rushed her out of the garden. "Lisa?! I need you to meet me in the main hall, _now_!" Tina yelled through her phone. After a few seconds Tina replied back "Someone attack Lei Fang and ambulance are on their way! Ok, see you!"

They quickly ran to the main hall; seeing Lisa and her assistant rushing towards them. Lisa eyes widen at the scene.

"Quickly, put her down." Lisa demanded. She carefully checked Lei Fang. "Her heart beat is slowing down!" Lisa cried out. Hitomi cried as Tina was holding back her emotion; trying to focus on Lisa helping Lei Fang. They heard the sound of ambulance getting nearer and nearer. Tina closed her eyes; defeated as the tears rolled down her cheek rapidly.

* * *

Jann sat in the hospital; anxiously waiting for the news. The DOA was on and they announced the new winner as they declared Jann forfeit the match. Jann glared at the cocky man on T.V. stating he scared Jann Lee away as the reason to why he didn't show up. He wanted to punch that man's face and show him exactly who Jann the dragon was. It's been two hours and everyone came as soon as they heard about the news. Even the guy Speed came. The last couple of weeks he's been interacting with Lei Fang and their friends. He can slightly admit the guy was okay in his book.

"Jann! Wh-what happened?!" The two figure rushed towards Jann. Jann stood up straight, seeing the distraught couple. "We got a call from Tina that Lei Fang in the emergency room". Jann completely forgot Lei Fang's parent's flew in from China to watch his final match.

"Has the doctor come out yet?" Xiu asked worried. He tried to calmed his wife down as she felt her tears welding up. Jann sighed. He sat down, unsure what to say.

"Someone attacked Lei Fang...They said she might have a concussion...and our baby...I don't know..." Jann voice went quiet towards the end of his sentence, seeing Jasmine and Xiu eyes widen. They slowly sat down near a chair, engulfing the announcement of their unborn grandchild.

"B... _baby_?" Jasmine softly let out before she broke down into a whimpered. There was a long silent. Jann and Lei Fang wanted to wait until they arrive back in China to give them the exciting news. But how everything laid out, he wish this never happened. Jann stared down at the ground, unable to looked at them in the eyes. He felt horrible. He felt ashamed. He couldn't protect Lei Fang; but worst of all, he couldn't protect his own child. How can he look at her parents; let alone Lei Fang without feeling like everything was his fault. Jann felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Jann, It's _not_ your fault. You didn't know so don't blame yourself. Lei Fang is strong. _Your_ child is strong. My grandchild and my daughter will survive." Xiu said strongly. Jann slightly opened his mouth but only to closed it, feeling lost with words and unsure what to believed.

Three long hours as passed. All attention turned towards the doctor who made his way to Xiu and Jasmine.

"Mr and Mrs. Fang?" The doctor called out. Quickly, Xiu and Jasmine raised from their seat along with Jann and Tina.

"I'm Dr. Kue." He greeted, shaking their hand.

"Tell me, is my daughter and grandchild okay?" Jasmine asked worried.

"Your daughter is fine. But because of her head injuries; she have to stay in the hospital for a couple days to be monitored."

"What about my grandchild?" Xiu asked concerned. The room was silent. Dr. Kue looked down then rise his head to give them a firm confirmation.

"I'm sorry..." Dr. Kue said quietly. "We tried everything but we weren't able to save the fetus." Jasmine dropped to the ground as she cried. Tina rushed to her side, comforting her while she was trying to control herself from breaking down also.

Hayabusa stared at Jann, unsure what to do next due to seeing his eyes was filled with emptiness. After finally staying still for a minute, Jann punched the wall; causing a large hole then he quickly walked out of the hospital without a word.

* * *

Jann blamed himself over and over. If he protected Lei Fang, they would of been at the tournament still. He would of claimed his victory, gone home with Lei Fang and her parents, and announced their big news to everyone. But no. Someone was cold enough to killed his child and almost killed his girlfriend. Lei Fang..How could he face Lei Fang? How would she take the news? They lost their child because of him. He should of protected her but he didn't.

"It's not your fault, Jann." Hayabusa said softly, approaching Jann. They were on the hospital roof, feeling the cool breeze on their skin. Jann stared out into the city. Unsure what to say. Hayabusa sat down next to Jann, engulfing the silence between them. Sometimes the best comfort was the quietest one. Sometimes all they need was each other's company with no talk, no movement. Hayabusa wasn't sure how it felt to lose his child, but he understood the loneliness and emptiness Jann's world was taking in slowly. Jann world was crashing slowly. Throughout his whole life, he protected himself from this. To stopped himself from feeling exactly what he's feeling right this moment. Because he was scared. He was scared to accepted this situation. These new emotions and trauma. For a long time, he questioned himself what it felt like to have a family. For years he accepted that he will never know how it felt to have a family.

It really has took Jann a long time to face reality that he was going to be a father. 9 months from now he was going to be face to face with the child he created with Lei Fang. Even though he had trouble adjusting to the new chapter of his life and to actually have a family of his own; he felt ready to welcome his child... _their_ child only to be shut down completely. Before he could even raised a family, it was taken away from him. Before he could feel the soft skin of the freshly new born child, eager to know if he was having a son or daughter; everything crashed. He felt like the world was playing a trick on him. Taunting his heart to see how much limit he could endured to only be spat out on his face.

He wonders how Lei Fang felt. He wonders if they will be okay. It wasn't her fault. It was his. He kept reminding himself over and over, it was his. She couldn't entered the tournament because of him. She was restless for weeks and feeling pain because of him. Now she lost their child because of him. Because he couldn't protect her. What will happened now? Could they really moved on from this? without knowing it, Hayabusa read him like an open book.

"Jann, It's not your fault nor Lei Fang's."

"You don't understand.." Jann softly spoke. "If I just made sure she was okay..."

"You didn't know. Nobody knew she was going to get attack. The real question we need to asked is, _who_ would do this to Lei Fang and why?"

Jann paused for a moment, trying to registered everything in his head. "...And why Lei Fang only? Someone knew where she goes to everyday. Someone was watching her this whole time."

"Hayate and I will scout the building for any suspect...Lei Fang needs you right now, so don't abandon in her. Remember this is hurting her more than you" Hayabusa informed, he got up and swiftly turned his heel, slowly disappearing through the mist.

repeatedly , Hayabusa words rung through his ear once more before Jann Lee made his way back in the hospital to Lei Fang's room.


End file.
